Yu-Gi-Oh Saison 1
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Revivez l'histoire de Yu-Gi-Oh aux côtés de la soeur de Mokuba et Seto Kaiba ! Sachez que les premiers chapitres datent depuis un moment et que le style d'écriture changent entre eux. Pairing : Yami Yugi / Elodie (Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que certains de ces chapitres datent de plusieurs années ! Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.

Yu-Gi-Oh : Épisode 1

Enfin la pause de l'après-midi, Elodie Kaiba regarda ses deux amis jouer à Duel de Monstres :

Eh, Joey ! Terre à Joey !C'est ton tour !

Joey regarda fixement ses cartes, on pouvait voir ses méninges qui fonctionnent, qui était plutôt amusent à voir...

Comme tu es mignon ! Entrain de réfléchir !

Tristan enlaça son ami d'une manière ironique qui fit soupirer ce dernier :

Arrête Tristan ! Yugi m'apprend à jouer à duel de monstres...

Hein ? À Well Monstres ?

Tristan demanda un air confus sur son visage :

Non ! À Duel de montres, espèce d'idiot !

Joey repoussa son ami qui tituba avant de retrouver son équilibre, Elodie gloussa légèrement et cacha son sourire dans sa main :

Ça fait des heures qu'ils jouent, Joey commence à apprendre les bases mais Yugi est un véritable expert !

Joey prit une de ses cartes qu'il l'avait dans sa main et la posa sur le plateau :

Bon, allez Yugi ! Battons-nous en duel !

Téa expliqua à Tristan les principes du jeu, Elodie se mit derrière Yugi et s'appuya sur sa chaise pour regarder ses cartes, Yugi rougit sentant la jeune fille dans son dos, par chance il était de dos donc elle ne pouvait pas le voir rougir...

Alors Yugi ? Pas mal, hein ?

Oui pas mal du tout... mais, pas suffisant !

Yugi posa sa carte à son tour sur le plateau, son monstre avait une puissance d'attaque de 1500 points contre la carte de Joey qui était presque la moitié...

Joey regarda déboussolé avant de déclaré sarcastiquement :

Je te remercie, Yugi, avec une seule carte tu viens d'anéantir tous mes efforts !

Tristan soupira et déclara :

Tu es vraiment nul à ce jeu, Joey...

Yugi sourit et défend son ami :

Mais non, il s'en est très bien sortit, j'ai simplement de meilleures cartes, mon grand-père tient un magasin de jeux, c'est chez lui que j'ai eu mes cartes...

Elodie se redressa légèrement quand Joey se releva brusquement de sa chaise sans, par chance, la faire tomber :

Vraiment ?! On pourraient y allez alors ?

D'accord, peut-être même que mon grand-père acceptera de nous montrer sa carte la plus rare

Elodie sourit à ses deux amis, elle recula de la chaise de Yugi, quand le prof rentra dans la salle et ordonna aux élèves de s'asseoir pour continuer la fin d'après-midi.

A la fin de la journée...

Yugi ouvrit la porte d'un magasin où il était écrit « Game » en rouge et en majuscule.

Bonjour grand-père ! Je suis rentré !

Yugi s'exclama passant la porte suivit de près par ses quatre amis, le grand-père de Yugi était un homme petit et avait les cheveux gris hérissé comme son petit-fils mais plus volumineux pour Yugi, sûrement l'âge... :

Ah... Tu as amené de la compagnie...

Oui... Au faite grand-père pourrais-tu nous montrer la carte rarissime, celle dont tu m'as parler ?

Ma carte rarissime ? Mon trésor de carte ?

Le grand-père de Yugi faisait mine de réfléchir... Yugi joint ses mains dans le signe de prier et Joey s'inclina et touts les deux supplia le grand-père de Yugi pour leur montrer cette fameuse carte :

...Comment refuser ? Ouvrez grand les yeux les enfants, c'est un privilège je la sors presque jamais.

Il sortit une petite boite en bois, tout le monde se pencha pour voir la carte :

Êtes-vous prêt ? Regardez...

Il sort la carte de sa boite et Elodie reconnue immédiatement la carte qu'il possédait :

Oh ! C'est un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus !

Tout le monde la regarda la faisant rougir

C'est exact, voici bel et bien le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, une carte aussi rare et puissante ne quitte jamais mes mains.

Joey fut surpris contemplant la carte comme une fontaine de chocolat, Tristan fut confus ne comprenant pas qu'une carte puisse être rare, il la prit des mains du grand-père de Yugi :

Je ne vois pas de quoi elle à de si spécial cette carte...

Le grand-père reprit sa carte les larmes aux yeux, Tristan et Joey eut le même regard étrange pour cette carte...

Cette carte n'a pas de prix, il n'y en as que quatre dans le monde entier...

Joey arrêta son regard insistant et sourit :

N'en parlons plus, je suis prêt à faire un échange

Le grand-père de Yugi se retourna pour protéger les yeux insistant de Joey et Tristan sur sa carte :

Pas pour celle-ci !

Le jeune garçon fut confus puis se remit à sourire :

Euh... Non je ne pensais pas à cette carte, pouvez-vous me montrer d'autre cartes sympa pour un débutant comme moi ?

Au moment où il finit sa phrase la porte du magasin s'ouvra pour révéler le grand frère d'Elodie, Seto Kaiba :

Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez ?

... Ça m'étonnerais que vous ne le puissiez pas

Les autres regardèrent surpris sauf pour la jeune fille :

Seto Kaiba !

Kaiba ? Il n'a pas une grosse boite à faire tourner celui-là ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Elodie sourit apercevoir son frère :

Grand frère Seto !

Kaiba sourit, regarda sa jeune sœur puis parla :

Ça ne vous regarde pas, je suis venu voir sa précieuse carte.

Joey s'avança le sourire aux lèvres :

Ah... Toi aussi tu t'intéresse à Duel de monstre, c'est parfait, on pourrait peut-être faire une petite partie ensemble

Elodie se frappa le front mentalement pour la proposition stupide de Joey, son frère est un champion ! Elle ne veut pas le voir se faire écraser par son frère...

Moi ? T'affronter ? J'aurais plus de mal à gagner si je jouais en solitaire. Je suis le duelliste classé numéro un dans ce pays et le grand favori du prochain championnat de Duel de Monstre... Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes contre moi.

Agacé et surtout humilié, Joey serra son poing et répliqua :

Arg, tu me fais tremblé, peut-être préférais-tu régler ça avec les poings plutôt que les cartes ?

Yugi se plaça devant Joey avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement :

Du calme, Joey !

Mais Yugi ! Kaiba me cherche...

Bon assez perdu de temps, ce magasin vend t-il des cartes valables... ?!

Kaiba remarqua la carte du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus rangé dans sa boite mais non fermé, il s'avança vers le comptoir pour mieux la voir :

Est-ce possible ? Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dans un endroit pareil !

Elodie regarda son frère qui ne détacha pas son regard sur la carte du grand-père de Yugi, elle murmura doucement, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait :

Seto...

Yugi se tourna vers la jeune femme puis regarda son frère :

Ça suffit comme ça, maintenant...

Le grand-père de Yugi referma la boite et l'approcha plus près de lui...

Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous être utile ?

Kaiba reprit son calme et se redressa, il posa la mallette qu'il avait dans sa main sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit puis la tourna pour que le grand-père de Yugi puisse en vérifié le contenu, il fut très surpris de l'incroyable quantités de cartes à l'intérieur...

Écoutez-moi, vieil homme, échangez-moi votre dragon blanc aux yeux bleus contre ceci...

Yugi et Joey fut littéralement surpris et ce pencha sur la mallette mais le grand-père avait une autre réponse à lui donnez :

Intéressant, mais non merci.

Les trois garçon déboussolés regardèrent le grand-père de Yugi comme si il venait de manquer la chance de sa vie, Kaiba fut plus énerver que son offre ne fut accepter.

Puisque vous ne voulez pas échangez, peut-être voudrais vous vendre, donnez moi votre prix, je peux payer n'importe quel montant !

Oh... oui j'en suis convaincu, mais cette carte à plus de valeur pour moi que tout ce que vous pourriez m'offrir pas parce qu'elle est extrêmement rare ou même puissante mais à cause de ce qu'elle représente pour moi, cette carte m'a été offerte par un ami, alors je la chéris autant que je chéris l'ami qui me l'a donné... Il est donc or de question que je vous l'échange ou que je vous la vende...

Kaiba allait exploser de rage, Yugi sourit à l'explication de son grand-père

Tu réagirait de la même façon s'il s'agissait d'une carte commune, pas vrai grand-père ?

Tout à fait, voyez-vous cette précieuse carte tient une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Plus qu'agacé, Kaiba referma sa mallette et la reprit :

Ça suffit. J'ai assez écoutez vos stupidités.

Il empoigna le bras de sa sœur qui fut prise par surprise de sa soudaine agressivité :

Seto !

Kaiba se dirigea vers la sortit traînant sa sœur derrière lui, elle fit un sourire d'excuse et agita sa main pour dire au revoir, Téa et Yugi retournèrent le geste, des gouttes d'animé sur leurs visage. Kaiba marmonna dans sa barbe :

Espèce de vieux fou sénile

Kaiba fit rentrer de force sa sœur dans sa limousine, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur son siège perdu dans ses pensées, Elodie fit la moue et toucha son bras faisant Kaiba regarder sa jeune sœur :

Je sais que tu veux absolument cette carte... Mais ne fait rien d'incorrect, Seto...

Son frère ne dit rien et détourna son regard vers le pare-brise de la voiture, Elodie soupira sachant que sa demande fut passée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, elle pria juste pour que son frère ne fasse rien de stupide...

Le lendemain.

Elodie aurait du se douter que son frère allait faire quelque chose mais de là a blessé le grand-père de Yugi, la jeune fille fut dans le couloir à attendre le jeune garçon qui va se battre en duel contre son frère, elle marmonna dans sa barbe puis elle aperçut enfin le jeune garçon :

Yugi !

Elodie se précipita vers lui et le prit dans une étreinte, Yugi rougit ne sachant que faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les larmes mouillés sa chemise, le garçon l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda pour la voir, ses jolies yeux bruns fut rouges et son doux visage fut striée de larmes :

Elodie ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Je... Je suis désolée, Yugi, je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère irai aussi loin...

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand-père ira bien...

Yugi trembla légèrement et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis il murmura à son oreille :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Elodie, je ramènerais Kaiba à la raison

La jeune fille fut surprise, cette voix fut différente de Yugi, plus forte, plus confiante... plus... la jeune fille rougit au dernier mot et essuya ses larmes avant de remercié son ami, elle lui demanda tout de même d'aller doucement avec son frère, Yugi répondu qu'avec un coup de pouce et laissa la jeune fille seule.

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes puis Elodie rejoint son jeune frère Mokuba qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Dès que son frère l'aperçut, il prit Elodie par le bras :

Dépêche-toi grande sœur ! Il faut aller voir le Duel !

… J'arrive

Mokuba entraîna sa sœur vers la plate-forme de duel où le duel avait déjà commencé.

Mokuba se dirigea en courant dés qu'il vu le monstre de son frère touché

Grand frère ! Est-ce que sa va ?!

Elodie rejoint rapidement son jeune frère et vu les points de vie de Kaiba diminuer, il tira une autre carte de son jeu, l'air confiant :

Hmm... Pas mal du tout, Yugi, pour un débutant mais comment réagira-tu face à cette carte.

Le monstre fut matérialisé sur la plate-forme, Elodie reconnu cette carte :

… Le bouffon des ténèbres... Ah... étrange carte Seto...

Mokuba regarda sa sœur et murmura :

Il peut gagner ? Hein, grande sœur, Seto peut gagner ?

Ils peuvent touts les deux gagner, ils suffisent juste qu'ils tirent les bonnes cartes.

Pas satisfait de la réponse reçus de sa sœur, Mokuba regarda le duel. Kaiba posa une de ces carte magique, le générateur d'énergie négative, de quoi amplifié son bouffon et le rendre bien plus puissant :

Elle va multiplier l'attaque de mon monstre par trois. Bouffon des ténèbres attaque avec la lumière noire

Une grande lumière attaqua le monstre de Yugi qui l'absorba réduisant ses points de vie :

Comme tu peux le voir, les combinaisons de cartes sont très efficace.

Elodie aperçut Yugi qui trembla légèrement :

 _Aller Yugi, tu peux y arriver._

Yugi posa une carte en mode défense face caché, Kaiba lança à nouveau son attaque et détruisit le monstre de Yugi et cela s'enchaîna après un moment, Kaiba l'insulta :

Tu ne te défend pas mieux que ton grand-père, ton jeu est tout aussi faible et i-mooré que celui du vieil homme, Yugi

Ne se laissant pas faire, Yugi répliqua :

Mon grand-père est un grand homme, Kaiba et un meilleur duelliste que toi ! Il m'a confié son jeu de cartes et je sens battre son cœur au plus profond de celles-ci, je doute fort que tu ressente une telle confiance manant de tes cartes.

Kaiba perdu son sourire, Yugi posa sa main sur le paquet de cartes :

Voila, ma foi est récompensé, Seto Kaiba.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yugi :

Je joue Gaïa, le chevalier féroce dont le pouvoir destructeur s'élève à 2300 points

Kaiba fut surpris et le monstre de Yugi lança son attaque sur le bouffon des ténèbres qui l'élimina descendant les points de Kaiba à 1300, Joey encouragea son ami, Yugi avait cet air confiant presque arrogant :

Je t'en prit, c'est à ton tour, Kaiba

Kaiba sourit et tira une autre carte de son jeu :

Ça va se terminer plus vite que tu ne le pense... J'en appel au dragon blanc aux yeux bleus !

Le dragon se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, Yugi fut surpris :

Mais comment ?...

Surpris ? Pensais-tu que ton grand-père était le seul à posséder un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ?

Le dragon lança son attaque sur Gaïa, le détruisant et descendant les points de vie de Yugi à 900 points.

Ah, ton chevalier féroce est anéanti, que tu es la foi ou non tu succombera face à mes monstres supérieurs, Yugi... Le duel des monstres n'est qu'une question de pouvoir, pauvre con, la foi c'est bon pour les perdants, comme ton pathétique grand-père, tu n'as pas une seule carte dans ton jeu tout entier qui puisse tenir tête à un dragon blancs aux yeux bleus, alors que pourrais-tu faire contre deux d'entre eux... Pourquoi ne reconnaît-tu pas ta défaite Yugi ?

Elodie regarda son ami en colère et désorienté face à l'apparition des monstres de son frère...

 _Oh...Yugi..._

Je n'abandonnerais pas, grand-père compte sur moi...

Yugi posa la carte qu'il venait de tirer, les épées de lumières révélatrices, stoppant les dragons de Kaiba pour trois tours...

Pourquoi t'acharnai ? A quoi bon te vaudrait un sur-ci de trois tours, Yugi ?

La jeune femme soupira et prit les épaules de son petit frère :

Elodie ? Est-ce que sa va ?

… Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Mokuba...

Les deux frères et sœurs remirent leur attention sur le duel :

Arrête de gagner du temps Yugi, ou tu perdra le match par forfait !

Je ne déclare jamais forfait.

Yugi tira une carte de son jeu et fut surpris...

Tire toutes les cartes que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Mes dragons sont peut-être figés pour le tour suivant mais mon nouveau monstre n'est soumis à aucun sortilège : le juge ! Puissance d'attaque de 2200 !

Le nouveau monstre de Kaiba détruisit la défense de Yugi :

Magicien des ténèbres, a l'attaque !

Le monstre préféré de Yugi détruit le juge de Kaiba descendant ses points de vie à 1000 points :

Ton juge est tombé...

Kaiba sourit, sans même être impressionné par la perte de son monstre :

Ahh... C'est un sacrifice qui ne me touche même pas, mes dragons ne peuvent bougés avant le tour suivant, mais ma prochaine carte sera le troisième dragon blancs aux yeux bleus !

Elodie fut aussi surprise que Yugi :

Vas-y mon cher dragon, attaque !

Le dragon réduisit à l'état de poussière le magicien des ténèbres de Yugi descendant ses points de vie à 400 :

 _Yugi... Non..._

Alors dis-moi Yugi... Comment se porte ta foi, maintenant, au tour suivant mes trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus seront libres d'attaquer, peu importe la carte que tu tireras, la partie est terminée !

Yugi fut déboussolé il tendit la main vers son paquet de carte mais celui-ci recula :

Le jeu... il perçoit mes doutes, ne soit pas distrait Yugi ! Garde la foi, concentre-toi !

Yugi remarqua le symbole sur sa main, se rappelant de ce que Téa à dit, Yugi regarda ses cartes pour voir Joey, Tristan et Téa, leurs mains sur le paquet de cartes, ses amis l'encouragèrent, Yugi sentit une main qui se posa sur la sienne, ce fut Elodie, la jeune fille lui sourit :

Oui, ensemble nous sommes capable de gagner...

Se tirant de sa transe, Yugi posa sa main sur le paquet puis regarda vers Elodie, celle-ci avait un doux sourire, qu'il revint :

Tire ta dernière carte impuissante, Yugi !

Le jeu de mon grand-père ne contient pas de cartes impuissante, Kaiba, cependant, il contient... Exodia, le maudit !

Elodie fut surprise par les paroles de Yugi, personnes n'a jamais réussit à invoquer Exodia !

C'est impossible !

J'ai assemblé les cinq cartes spéciales, les cinq pièces du puzzle.

Exodia sortit, membre par membre avec la ferme attention de détruire les dragons blancs aux yeux bleus de Kaiba

Exodia ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'a jamais réussit à l'invoquer !

Exodia ! Anéantit-les !

Exodia s'exécuta détruisit les trois monstres ainsi que les points de vie de Kaiba, le spectacle fut impressionnant que les spectateurs furent obligés de se cachés les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé :

C'est pas possible ! Mon frère ne perd jamais !

Elodie regarda son jeune frère et serra doucement ses épaules :

Mokuba...

Tu joue uniquement pour le pouvoir, Kaiba ! Et c'est pour ça que tu as perdu la partie, quand on met tout son cœur dans le jeu, alors rien n'est impossible

Mais... Comment ais-je pu perdre contre lui ?

Kaiba, si tu veut trouver une réponse, ouvre ton esprit !

Elodie regarda surprise, elle voyait quelque chose... mais son frère tomba à genoux, la sortant de sa transe elle regarda Kaiba :

Seto !

Comme ça, Kaiba, peut-être commencera-tu à comprendre

Mokuba s'agita dans les bras de sa sœur et partit :

Mokuba !... Ah, Seto...

Elodie rejoint son frère mais elle remercia Yugi d'un regard, qu'il lui rendit...


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh : Épisode 2

Après la défaite de Kaiba qui se rependit rapidement, Elodie et son jeune frère Mokuba était inquiet pour lui, son étrange comportement n'était pas rassurant surtout depuis son idée de faire une sorte de voyage d'affaire, ce qui faisait que Elodie et Mokuba devait resté touts les deux seuls...

L'école fut épuisante pour la jeune femme, enfin l'après-midi, elle regarda Joey et Téa faire un duel amical de Duel de Monstres, assise juste à côté de Yugi, Elodie sourit, ce fut la troisième fois que Téa et lui jouaient et pour l'instant Téa gagnait la partie haut là-main :

Vas-y Joey, joue !

Joey prit une de ses cartes dans sa main et la posa sur le plateau en mode attaque

Ouais ! Minute mon grand ça vient ! Mon ogre en pierre va t'écraser comme une mouche

La carte placée est de 800 points, Téa retourna sa carte pour révéler une petite créature de 800 points d'attaque :

Tu rêve Téa, tu crois vraiment que cette mauviette à une chance contre mon géant de pierre ? Laisse tombée !

Elodie soupira et secoua la tête, Yugi la regarda et sourit, tous les deux savait que Joey avait complètement oublier la carte face caché de Téa :

Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance à moins que je n'utilise la carte du souffle de lumière

Téa retourna sa carte faisant disparaître le sourire du visage de Joey :

Hein ? Elle à le droit de faire ça ?

Le menton posais dans sa main avec un doux sourire, Yugi lui réponds :

Oh oui ! Le souffle de lumière érode les monstres de pierre, il les réduits à l'état de simple gravât

Ainsi, ton monstre de pierre n'est plus qu'un souvenir Joey

Elodie rit de sa phrase après le regard que lui lança Joey :

Ahh...

Téa sourit, gagnante pour la quatrième fois :

Voila qui ramène tes points de vie à zéro, Joey, une fois de plus, tu pierre et moi je gagne !

Elodie cacha son sourire dans sa main et fait un coup de pouce à la jeune fille qui sourit à son ami :

T'es vraiment nul à ce jeu...

Joey l'air dévasté s'effondra sur la table, les rires de ses amis emplit ses oreilles qui le fit pleurer, Elodie sourit et lui tapota doucement dans le dos :

Ne t'inquiète pas Joey, tu finiras bien par gagner, un jour...

Tu crois ?

Mais oui

Joey retrouva le sourire mais le perdit quand il vit le prof rentrer dans la salle, ce qui signifiait la fin de la pause. A la fin des cours, Elodie sortit du lycée mais les cries d'une fille familière, la stoppa dans sa marche, elle se retourna pour voir Téa courir vers elle :

Elodie, attends !

La jeune fille en question s'arrêta pour attendre son amie qui la remercia dés qu'elle fut à son côté :

Merci... On fait la route ensemble ?

Bien sur !

La conversation entre filles étaient plutôt calme : les cours, la famille, les amis, les jeux jusqu'à ce que les conversations tournent vers un côté plus « féminin » :

Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu lui dit ?

Dire quoi ? A qui ?

Téa sourit et agita son doigt en face d'elle :

Ben de Yugi, voyons ! Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais, non ?

La jeune fille fut rouge quand elle sut où la conversation allait, mais tant pis, Elodie allait rapidement la faire tourné de son côté :

Et toi, alors ?

Hmm ? Comment ça et moi ?

Eh bien... Tu ne m'as pas dit que mon frère te plaisait ?

Ce fut au tour de Téa d'être rouge, elle sourit doucement :

Si mais...

Elodie sourit voyant son amie perdre les mots, elle plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule et pressa doucement :

Tu as un cœur d'or Téa, même si mon frère peut-être un salaud parfois, je suis sur que tu lui plairais...

Vraiment ?

Bien sur puisque je te le dit !

… Elodie, tu es géniale je suis sur que Yugi t'aime aussi !

Elodie fut rouge à sa phrase, puis elle rit doucement et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie, une belle amitié entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Elodie et le reste de la bande fut dans le salon de Yugi pour regarder un match de Duel de monstres à la télé, Téa fut sur un pouf, Tristan et Joey partageaient un fauteuil assez grand pour deux, Yugi et Elodie étaient tous les deux sur le canapé.

Le duel opposait Insectoraga et Rexraptor, pour le titre de champion, Joey fit la moue :

Insectoraga contre Rexraptor ! C'est pas un match ça, c'est moi qui aurait dû être là !

Elodie sourit de compassion à son ami qui avait travailler si dur :

On sait que tu t'entraîne depuis des semaines, mais ces gars-là sont d'un autre niveau, tu es encore loin d'être prêt...

Elodie à raison Joey, tu n'es pas encore prêt...

Joey croisa ses bras et gonfla le torse avec un air confiant il ajouta :

Pas besoin d'insister...

Yugi sourit et se pencha vers son ami :

En plus, tu es tellement fatigué que tu ne garde plus les yeux ouvert

Pour confirmer la phrase de Yugi, Joey hocha la tête les yeux fermés :

Je crois que les leçons de grand-père l'on complètement épuisé

Elodie sourit et se redressa :

Ça se voit, pauvre garçon dort debout...

Apparemment, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit : qui ronfle se dégonfle

Cette phrase réveilla Joey qui fusilla Tristan du regard, Elodie et Téa rit du visage de Joey. Déçu, le garçon baissa la tête et regarda le sol :

Je dois être dingue, pour avoir cru que je pourrais apprendre ce jeu stupide...

Le grand-père de Yugi arriva à la fin de la phrase du garçon pour faire débuter son cauchemars :

C'est l'heure de ta leçon

Joey sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour voir le grand-père de Yugi :

Gaah... C'est pas fini ?

Pas avant mille ans, espèce de paresseux

Le blond surpris de la réponse, soupira et gémit :

Arrête de geindre, c'est pas le moment Joey, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu travaille dur et je peux te dire que tu as fait de réel progrès en tant que duelliste.

Les larmes aux yeux, Joey regarda le grand-père de Yugi avec un petit sourire :

Je suis plutôt fier de toi...

Merci, grand-père... Waah...

Il tenta de lui faire un câlin mais celui-ci se détourna pour se diriger vers son petit-fils :

Au faite Yugi, ce colis est arriver pour toi

Un colis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, grand-père ?

Je n'en sais rien, ça vient d'arriver dans le courrier

Yugi prit le paquet, curieux, Elodie se pencha pour voir l'adresse de l'émetteur :

Oh, c'est envoyé par Illusion Industriel

Illusion Industriel... ? Pégasus...

Elodie marmonna légèrement pour ne pas ce faire entendre mais seul Yugi l'entendit et regarda la jeune fille curieusement puis retourna son regard vers le paquet :

Illusion Industriel, c'est la société qui produit le jeu Duel de Monstres, pourquoi voudrait-il t'envoyer un colis à toi Yugi ?

Yugi regarda son ami, Joey puis lui répondit :

Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée, peut-être ont-ils appris que j'ai réussit à vaincre le champion du monde...

…

Elodie fut silencieuse à la déclaration de son ami :

Tu veux dire Kaiba ?

Oui c'est ça, ce n'était absolument pas un match officiel mais Kaiba à tout de même quitté le tournoi à cause de moi

Toujours aussi silencieuse, Elodie regarda Yugi, et pris une profonde respiration, les souvenirs lui montaient à la tête, surtout ceux du fameux voyage de son frère...

Ça me donne mal au crâne rien que d'entendre le nom de Kaiba

Hey !

Joey fut surpris quand Elodie sauta soudainement en face de son visage...

Ah...ah ...euh... C'est vrai j'oublie toujours que c'est ton frère Elodie...

Elodie soupira, sentant la colère descendre légèrement, mais son attention fut portés sur la télé :

Waouh... Regarder ça, Raptor va écraser Insectoraga !

Yugi, qu'est-ce que tu pense de ces deux là ?

Ce sont tous les deux de sérieux concurrents, Insectoraga est spécialisé dans les cartes insectes et c'est surtout un extraordinaire stratège, pour ceux qui est de Rexraptor et de ces cartes dinosaures, il se sert de leurs puissances pour annihiler tous ces adversaires.

Joey se retourna vers la télé, tout sourire :

De riquiqui petits insectes contre d'énormes dinosaures, ça va être du gâteau pour Rexraptor il va gagner

Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique...

Trop concentré sur la télévision, les amis d'Elodie ne la remarqua pas sur son téléphone un message envoyé il y a trente minutes :

 _De qui ça peut bien être... Mokuba ? Qu'y a t-il, petit frère ?... Huh ?! « Viens m'aider grande sœur ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »... Étrange, ce fut envoyé à 19h32 et il est 20h passé, je venais de partir à peine cinq minutes de la maison quand ce message à été envoyé... Et ce message, Mokuba ne m'aurais pas envoyé ce genre de message, que se passe t-il... Oh... Mokuba..._

Inquiète, Elodie sentit une main au-dessus de la sienne, ce fut celle de Yugi, le jeune garçon était tellement concentré sur la télévision qu'il ne remarqua pas où sa main fut placé, mais la jeune fille sourit tout de même, sentant la chaleur réconfortante de la main de son ami, rapidement elle tapa un message à son frère sur son téléphone et elle espéra recevoir une réponse rapidement, puis elle rangea son téléphone, ne s'inquiétant plus, pour l'instant, pour son jeune frère...

Ah ! Il joue un chétif petit insecte contre ce dinosaure géant, l'arène va être couverte de tripes d'insectes !

Peut-être mais je ne sous-estimerais pas Insectoraga à ta place

Raptor lança son attaque mais Insectoraga avait placer un piège emprisonnant le King-Rex de Raptor puis Insectoraga plaça une carte magique pour augmenter l'attaque de son bas insecte. Insectoraga lança son attaque détruisant le dinosaure de Raptor, ainsi que tous les points de vie de Raptor le déclarant comme champion, Joey fut étonné :

Waah, King-Rex écraser par un insecte

Pégasus arriva à l'arène par le sol, sentant la colère la submerger, Elodie serra soudainement sa main, celle qui retenait la main de Yugi, sentant une pression venant de sa main gauche, le jeune garçon baissa la tête pour voir la main d'Elodie serrait la sienne, il rougit mais en voyant le visage de son amie, la confusion remplaça ses doux traits :

 _Elodie ?..._

Il serra à son tour la main de son amie, la jeune fille baissa les yeux quand elle sentit une main serrée la sienne, ses traits s'adoucit puis elle vit le visage de Yugi avec un doux sourire qui calma sa colère en un clin d'œil...

Ah avec toute l'excitation provoqué par le championnat, tu as oublier d'ouvrir ton paquet Yugi

Le colis posé sur la table attira les yeux de touts le monde autour de lui :

Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Yugi ouvrit le colis pour révéler deux gants plutôt étranges qui avaient un bracelet où des étoiles pouvaient y être incrustés ainsi que quatre petites étoiles séparaient en deux bloc, et enfin une cassette vidéo :

Tiens, ce sont des sortes de gants

Des étoiles...

Peut-être trouverons nous une explication dans la vidéo

Yugi prit la cassette en question et la regarda curieusement :

Ben, vas-y met là pour voir

D'accord

Le jeune garçon mit la cassette dans l'emplacement prévue pour le magnétoscope qui l'avala, la vidéo affichait un homme, Maximilien Pégasus :

Tiens, décidément il est partout...

Elodie déclara sarcastiquement, n'appréciant absolument pas l'homme en question :

Bonjour jeune Yugi, je m'appelle Maximilien Pégasus

On vient de le voir à la télévision

Le célèbre Maximilien Pégasus envoie son bonjour à mon petit-fils Yugi

J'ai entendu des choses très intéressante à ton sujet cher Yugi

Surpris, comme beaucoup à cette table, Yugi s'approcha plus près de la télé :

Ton incroyable victoire sur Seto Kaiba m'a tellement intrigué que j'ai décidé d'enquêter personnellement sur tes fantastique dons de duelliste, ici même et tout de suite, je te propose un duel spécial d'une durée strictement limitée à quinze minutes pas plus, une fois le temps impartie, celui à qui il restera le plus de points de vie sera déclaré vainqueur, es-tu prêt ?

Maintenant, tout le monde étaient confus :

Quoi ?

Il n'espère pas sérieusement que tu vas te battre en duel avec une cassette vidéo ?

C'est tout à fait dingue

Pégasus rit, comme s'il entendait tout ce qu'on disait dans la pièce, un étrange œil s'illumina de son coté gauche :

Non c'est magique !

Tout fut stoppé autour de Yugi et d'Elodie, cette dernière sentit une douce chaleur venant de son corps ce qui la protégea de l'étrange pouvoir de Pégasus, Yugi et elle se retournèrent pour voir leurs amis complètement figés :

Tout s'assombrit et ce refroidit, les autres ne bougent plus...

Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait ?! Où nous emmène tu ?

Pégasus rit de nouveau :

Hmm... Je n'aurais pas cru que la petite Kaiba soit immunisé contre ce pouvoir, mais pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes dans ce que vous connaissez mais je vous ramènerez chez vous, après notre partie

Elodie et Yugi se retournèrent face à la télé :

Alors passons au duel !

Pégasus regarda la jeune femme et sourit :

Si jamais tu intervient dans le duel, Elodie, Yugi perdra le match par forfait, compris ?

Serrant les dents, Elodie hocha la tête à contre cœur, elle sentit soudainement une force étrange mais familière à côté d'elle, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir Yugi mais celui-ci avait l'air différent comme avec le duel contre son frère, le jeune garçon sourit l'air confiant :

Alors met le chrono en marche, et à toi la main Pégasus

Ce dernier sourit

Avec plaisir, commençons

Le magnétoscope indiqua les quinze minute comme un sablier, Elodie se rapprocha légèrement de Yugi comme un signe d'encouragement sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider, le jeune garçon sourit à son amie comprenant son geste, piochant donc cinq cartes chacun, Pégasus commença en posant une carte face caché :

Pas trop nerveux, mon petit Yugi ? Car tu devrais l'être, tu n'as encore jamais eu affaire à un duelliste comme moi auparavant

Yugi prit une carte de sa pile :

Tu es peut-être très fort

Effectivement, je te le certifie !

Mais je te vaincrais pour sauver mes amis !

L'étrange œil de Pégasus se remit à briller

Tu ne pourra sauver personnes avec cette carte dragon

Surprenant les deux adolescents, Yugi regarda de nouveau sa carte :

Comment ?!

Pégasus savait que Yugi avait dans sa main une carte dragon

Je t'ai prévenus que tu n'avais jamais affronté un adversaire comme moi, je connais tes moindres pensées avant même qu'ils te vienne à l'esprit

Elodie put sentir que son jeune ami commençait à devenir nerveux, elle posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse et la serra, Yugi fut sorti de ces pensées dés qu'il sentit la pression rassurante sur sa jambe, il se tourna vers Elodie pour voir un doux sourire ornait ses traits, Yugi se sentit se détendre légèrement mais pas complètement :

Je peux par exemple anticiper ta prochaine carte et la contrer sans problème avec ce dragon capturophox, regarde

La carte se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche, les deux adolescents fut aveuglés par l'étrange lumière :

Il va attirer la dragon Kumori de ta carte et l'emprisonné. Pris au piège, il ne pourra jamais être joué contre moi

Yugi serra les dents, Elodie regarda Pégasus avec un regard haineux, la jeune femme connaissait cette homme et pensait de lui comme d'un monstre

Cette sombre dimension dans laquelle nous nous trouvons s'appelle le royaume des ombres, il s'agit d'un endroit mystique où l'on peut invoquer d'impensable monstres et où l'impossible devient possible

Toujours aussi confus, Yugi serra ses carte dans sa main :

Ce que vous me dites ne peut pas être vrai !

Dis-moi, Yugi, crois-tu qu'il y ait de la magie dans ces cartes ?

Vous devriez le savoir, vous avez inventé ce jeu...

Yugi desserra sa poigne sentant une main serrée doucement sa cuisse, il prit une respiration et tira une de ces cartes :

Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Surpris Elodie et Yugi regarda Pégasus et le laissa parler :

Dans l'ancien temps, les égyptiens appeler ce jeu, le jeu des ombres, de puissants pharaons s'affrontaient dans des duels mystique dans d'autres dimensions, comme nous sommes entrain de le faire, mais pas avec des cartes

Yugi regarda son jeu puis son regard se redirigea vers la télé :

Avec de vrais monstres et de la magie bien réelle, des forces magique tellement puissantes, que les égyptiens perdirent tout contrôle sur elle et faillir détruire le monde dans son entièreté

C'est une superbe histoire Pégasus, mais ces monstres ne peuvent pas être réel !

Et pour contredire Yugi, la carte de Pégasus prit forme en un charmeur de Dragon :

Dis ça à mon charmeur de dragon pendant qu'il libère ton dragon Kumori avec sa flûte de résurrection et le met sous mon emprise !

Les deux adolescents surpris regardèrent la carte de Pégasus en voyant le dragon de Yugi réel, Elodie sentit une main serrée la sienne, celle qui était posé sur la cuisse de Yugi, elle resserra en retour :

Il faut que je contre-attaque !

Yugi posa sa carte sur le terrain qui se matérialisa en un loup argenté :

Crochet d'argent !

L'ancien dragon de Yugi sortit de la télé et attaqua le loup de Yugi avec ses flammes, les deux adolescents se protégèrent de l'attaque de feu avec leurs bras

Quel chaleur, tu vas bien Elodie ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

Yugi perdit 500 points de vie, Pégasus rit une nouvelle fois :

Comme tu peux le constater Yugi, ces monstres sont plus que réelle et assez dangereux aussi

Pégasus ne put s'abstenir de rire, Yugi regarda avec un visage impassible

Ah... Mon petit Yugi, tu es vraiment très drôle, à la fois consciencieux et renfrogné, défiant et pourtant sans défense, totalement ignorant de la puissance du puzzle du millénium que tu porte à ton cou !

Quoi ?

Il y a 5000 ans, un puissant pharaon à enfermé la magie du jeu des ombres pour mettre le monde à l'abri de sa puissance

Elodie regarda le puzzle de Yugi, pourquoi un si étrange objet lui semblait familière, pourtant c'est la première fois que quelqu'un mentionne le puzzle du millénium, d'ailleurs ce puzzle dégageait la même chaleur que son corps, pourquoi donc ? :

Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

Le pharaon à capturé ces néfastes énergies magiques dans huit objets mystique du millénium, Yugi

Yugi eut l'air confiant, il s'appuya sur sa cuisse :

Huit objets ? Essayez vous de me dire que mon puzzle est l'un d'entre eux ?

Oui, il renferme des énergies mystique dans son sein, une magie qui pourrait changeais ta vie à tout jamais, si seulement tu savais comment faire pour la libérée

Mais pourquoi me dites vous tout ceci ?

Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai besoin que tu le sache mais j'en ai peut-être déjà trop dit, puisque le chronomètre continue à tourné je te propose de reprendre notre petit duel

Pégasus posa une carte face caché sur le plateau, Yugi serra les dents, Pégasus leva légèrement ses cheveux pour révélé un étrange œil que seul Elodie remarqua sur le coup, Yugi posa sa main sur une de ses cartes et commença à la tirer mais s'arrêta avant de la poser, en pleine réflexion, Elodie regarda Pégasus puis tentant de calmer ses nerfs ou plutôt pour l'aider, Yugi sourit soudainement :

Allons dépêche-toi, mon garçon, le temps file pour toi, Yugi, pour tes amis...

Yugi tira une carte sans la retourner sur le terrain sans même l'avoir vue, Elodie fut surprise par son geste mais sourit en comprenant sa tactique

Je sais déjà que tu as l'intention de jouer le guerrier zombie et je suis prêt à te contrer avec une carte piège qui obligerai même à un zombie à se coucher et à faire le mort, mon cher Yugi

Yugi sourit l'air totalement confiant

Pas cette fois, j'ai découvert ton petit jeu, Pégasus, tu es peut-être capable de voir les cartes que j'ai en main mais tu es incapable de voir les cartes que je tire du paquet

Elodie sourit, voir Pégasus sans son affreux sourire lui plaisait, étrangement, Yugi retourna sa carte :

Et ma carte sera le magicien des ténèbres !

Pégasus fit mine d'être troublé, qui agaça fortement la jeune femme :

Oh ! Le grand méchant magicien des ténèbres

Moque toi de moi autant de temps que tu veux Pégasus, mais mon magicien des ténèbres va détruire ce dragon

N'hésite surtout pas si tu crois qu'il peut t'aider

Elodie regarda son ami, ce-dernier avait l'air totalement confiant :

Il fera mieux que m'aider, Pégasus, il va vous rapprocher de la défaite et me permettre de sauver touts mes amis

Si il à tous ses pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour jouer ?

Magicien des ténèbres !

Le monstre se matérialisa sous les yeux des adolescents, Elodie sourit voyant la carte préféré de Yugi prendre vie :

Attaque magie des ténèbres !

Le magicien attaqua détruisant le monstre de Pégasus, réduisant ses points de vie à 1200, l'homme se mit à rire même en étant entrain de perdre :

Joliment joué mais en utilisant ton magicien des ténèbres tu m'as à nouveau laissé te manipuler

Elodie et Yugi fut surpris ne comprenant pas la phrase de Pégasus :

En jouant cette carte-là tu as assuré ma victoire, mon petit Yugi

C'est faux !

C'est ce qu'on va voir tout de suite

Pégasus tira une carte et eu l'air surpris de la voir :

Oh ! Une carte extrêmement rare ! Voici le machiavélique mage sans visage !

Je ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette carte, mais mon magicien des ténèbres est une des cartes les plus fortes que le jeu comporte !

 _Le machiavélique mage sans visage ? Tient ça me rappelle quelque chose..._

Et comment réagira t-il une fois que j'aurais combiné mon mage sans visage avec le tout aussi rare œil de l'illusion...

 _L'œil de l'illusion ?... Ah ! C'est vrai !_

Magicien des ténèbres attaque magie des ténèbres !

Non ! Yugi n'attaque pas !

L'œil de l'illusion s'activa empêchant les deux adolescents de voir quoi que ce soit :

Magicien des ténèbres !

Le monstre de Pégasus resta intacte :

Le mage sans visage aurait du être anéanti, pourtant il est toujours debout et je suis à court de temps...

… Yugi...

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de la partie, Yugi posa sa main sur son paquet et prit une seconde avant d'en tirer une qu'il posa sur le plateau :

J'affronte ta combinaison avec le gardien celtique ! Ce courageux guerrier va découper ton mage sans visage en rondelle !

Exact, ton guerrier est courageux, mais une fois de plus tu as sous-estimer la puissance incroyable et illimité de l'œil de l'illusion !

Non !

Attaque magie des ténèbres !

Le gardien de Yugi fut détruit par son propre monstre réduisant ses points de vie à 400 points :

C'est tout à fait impossible, le magicien sans visage n'a pas d'attaque magie des ténèbres... Argh... Non ! Je me suis fait attaquer par mon propre magicien des ténèbres

Oh non...

Eh bien Yugi, notre rencontre touche à sa fin et j'ai plus de points de vie que toi, il me semble donc que je suis le vainqueur

Il ne restait plus que 10 secondes mais Yugi n'était pas du genre à abandonner :

La partie n'est pas encore terminée, Pégasus, et tu as laissé ton mage sans visage vulnérable à une attaque physique !

Pégasus eut l'air en colère, Yugi posa sa carte sur le plateau en mode attaque

Squelette Malfaisant à l'attaque !

 _Plus que deux secondes !_

Le squelette se matérialisa et lança son attaque sur le mage sans visage mais au moment où il attaqua le chrono fut fini et les deux créatures disparurent :

Yugi...

Hmm... Le temps imparti c'est écoulé mais il s'en est fallu de peu si tu avais eu l'occasion de finir cette attaque j'aurais perdu la partie mais j'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

Yugi serra les dents, Elodie prit la main de son ami dans une vaine tentative de le calmer malgré le faite qu'elle était aussi en colère que lui :

J'ai aussi pu mesurer l'étendu de tes talents à ce jour cher Yugi, lors de notre prochaine confrontation, les enjeux seront d'un niveau nettement plus élevé !

J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux

Pégasus agita son index d'un air moqueur :

Tu présume que je te laisse le choix en la matière mais ce n'est pas le cas

Pégasus souleva ses cheveux argentés pour révélé l'œil du millénium, ce qui surpris les deux adolescents :

Moi aussi je possède un des huit objet du millénium, le tout puissant Œil du millénium !

Un œil du millénium ?

Tout à fait mon petit Yugi et maintenant je vais te montrer la véritable étendu de sa magie

Son œil s'illumina faisant un faisceau de lumière qui se dirigea derrière Elodie et Yugi

Comme tu le vois, j'ai découvert qu'en utilisant la bonne méthode je peux forcé n'importe qui à jouer mon jeu

Le grand-père de Yugi fut affiché sur l'écran, Yugi se précipita vers la télé la secouant comme pour libérer son grand-père :

Grand-père !

Yugi nous nous reverrons, comment feras-tu sinon pour libérer l'âme de ton grand-père !... Oh, et avant que j'oublie, ma petite Kaiba, ton frère Mokuba t'envoie le bonjour !

Mon frère ?!

Yugi continua à secouer la télé criant pour son grand-père, Elodie fut dévasté par le message de Pégasus qui en disant long :

 _Pégasus a Mokuba ?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh : Épisode 3

Cela faisait quelque temps depuis le duel entre Yugi et Pégasus et depuis l'enlèvement de son grand-père ainsi que celui de Mokuba, le petit frère de Elodie Kaiba, cette dernière avait tenté de prévenir son frère ainé mais sans réponse de sa part...

La voici maintenant avec Téa, la jeune fille lui parla mais Elodie ne fit pas attention à Téa trop occupé dans ces propres pensées :

Elodie tout va bien ?

…

Téa soupira mais sourit quand elle vit Yugi entrait dans la salle de classe, elle lui fit signe, le jeune garçon sourit à sa jeune amie mais fut confus au visage triste d'Elodie :

Elodie ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit tristement à son ami, son visage marquait grandement les signes de fatigue :

Tout va bien ?

Hmm... J'ai connu mieux...

Yugi sourit doucement à la jeune fille et sortit les cartes qu'il avait reçu la veille et les posa sur la table :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une invitation au Royaume des duellistes pour moi et Elodie

Elodie releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom :

Une invitation ? Pour moi et toi ?

Yugi hocha la tête et prit un siège à côté de la jeune femme :

C'est sûrement là-bas que ton grand-père et mon petit frère sont enfermés

Peut-être, le seul moyen de le savoir est de participer au tournoi, le bateau pour l'île part dans deux jours

Mais vous ne pouvez pas y allez c'est beaucoup trop risquer

Il faut qu'on y aille, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour récupéré mon grand-père et le petit frère d'Elodie

La jeune femme hocha la tête de reconnaissance sachant que si elle était du voyage elle ne serait pas seule

J'ai du mal à le croire, Pégasus c'est servi d'un tour de magie afin de pouvoir s'emparer de l'âme de ton grand-père, et maintenant il joue avec toi et te force à un duel

Ouais et sans invitation on ne peut y allez avec vous, Elodie et Yugi, si seulement on pouvez vous aidez...

Je n'aime pas ça...

Elodie prit la carte blanche qui était sur la table :

Peut-être mais Yugi a raison c'est notre seul moyen et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon petit frère et le grand-père de Yugi des griffes de Pégasus...

Téa soupira sachant que la jeune femme avait raison, Joey fit une mine triste ne voulant pas laisser ses deux amis en danger, Yugi prit la main de son amie qui reposa la carte sur la table, et Tristan... était trop occupé à regarder les cartes sur la table, il en prit deux soudainement faisant les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

Oh, Yugi, tu as vu ça ? Le vainqueur du tournoi empochera trois millions de dollars

Trois millions de dollars...

Et alors, Tristan ? L'argent est bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment

Hey ! Donne moi ça !

Joey prit la carte des mains de Tristan, Yugi et Elodie lui lancèrent un regard confus :

Mais ça compte pour Joey...

Il murmura trois millions plusieurs fois, inquiétant Elodie et Téa qui s'échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, le prof rentra dans la classe interrompant la discussion des adolescents et le cours reprit...

Deux jours plus tard, Elodie avait retrouver Yugi pour l'embarcation du bateau au royaume des duellistes, tous les deux attendirent patiemment quand une voix familière ce fit entendre vers le bateau :

Hé vous là-bas sortez ! Seuls les participants sont admis à bord !

Et comment savez-vous que je n'en suis pas un ?

Yugi et Elodie se penchèrent pour voir Joey près du bateau attrapé par deux gros bras :

Eux, n'essaye pas de passer par les écoutilles !

Joey !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la file pour rejoindre Joey :

Inutile de résister, nous devons t'expulser !

Pas question ! Je suis venu ici pour participer au duel un point c'est tout !

Yugi et Elodie arrivèrent près de Joey ainsi que de ses ennuis :

Hey ! Vous deux lâchez le !

Joey tourna la tête vers ses amis :

Hey ! Elodie, Yugi !

Joey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Joey ?

Ha Ha ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez partir seuls ?

Yugi sourit, Elodie se tapa mentalement le front mais sourit à son ami :

Aller, faites quelque chose

Il est venu avec nous laissez le montez !

Seuls ceux en possession d'une étoile sont admis à bord, on fait aucune exception, compris !

Mais Joey à une étoile ! Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Elodie se tourna vers Yugi, confuse, tout comme Joey :

J'en ai une ?

Yugi tendit sa main droite vers Joey, il lui donna une de ses étoiles :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Selon ce qui est écrit sur cette carte, une étoile est la preuve qu'on est un duelliste

Mais tous les participants ont eu deux étoiles, tu sera désavantagé.

Peut-être... Mais je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt que de me retrouver sans mon ami au royaume des duellistes, j'ai besoin de lui...

Yugi...

Les deux colosses ce regardèrent, puis celui de droite se mit à parler :

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Celui de gauche prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro :

Monsieur Pégasus ? Nous avons un problème ici

Une fois sur le bateau, les trois amis trouvèrent un coin tranquille :

Je suis content qu'ils t'ont finalement laissé monter sur le bateau

Tu m'étonne ! Sans toi ça n'aurais jamais été pareil Joey !

Elodie enroula son bras autour des épaules de Joey et rit doucement, ce dernier soupira :

Oui mais c'est seulement parce que Yugi m'a donné une de ces étoiles... Mais si jamais d'autres joueurs découvre que nous n'avons qu'une seule étoile chacun, il ne se gênerons pas pour profiter de la situation

Alors évite d'en parler Joey

La jeune fille enroula son autre bras autour de Yugi et le rapprocha d'elle :

Pas d'inquiétude je serais là pour vous tirez d'affaire !

Ah bon ? Et comment ?

… Je sais pas encore, je trouverais bien sur place...

Ah... Géniale Elodie on se sent vachement rassuré la...

Hey !

La jeune fille frappa Joey à la tête faisant rire Yugi, heureux d'être avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ce tournoi s'annonce passionnant

Oui

Mais oui, c'est bien lui

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir qui leur parlait, ce fut une femme, blonde avec des yeux violets habillé en violet et blanc, les deux garçons rougirent à la vue de celle-ci, quant à Elodie, elle plissa les yeux par méfiance :

C'est ce gosse dont tout le monde parle, c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ?

Waah... Regardez ça

La phrase de Joey lui valut une seconde tape sur la tête plus forte que celui d'avant, la jeune femme s'approcha de Yugi :

Je suis surprise qu'un minus comme toi est pu battre Kaiba, tu es célèbre tu sais ?

Merci beaucoup, merci

…

Et moi, je suis un très bonne ami du célèbre Yugi, le champion des duellistes et en...

Écoute, certains d'entre nous ne sont champions de rien du tout, débarrasse toi de ce type, il ne sait même pas s'habiller, il mérite d'être écraser en tournoi

Ah oui écrase moi...

Je vous écraserais tous en fin de compte, au faite je m'appelle Mai

Après la disparition de Mai, les deux garçons était toujours entrain de rougir :

 _Bon... Aux grands moyens les grands remèdes_

Elodie prit un livre épais qui était dans son sac et frappa la tête de Joey et de Yugi pour les réveiller de leur transe, Joey fut le premier à se relever :

Hey ! Ça va pas à la tête ?!

La meilleur façon de vous faire arrêter de baver devant cette fille

Non mais j'y crois pas, sois pas jalouse Elodie ! Et puis on ne baver pas !

Ça c'est ce que tu dis Joey ! Allez viens... Sauf si tu veux un autre coup...

A cette phrase Joey secoua la tête furieusement, Elodie sourit d'une manière sadique puis récupéra par le col un Yugi à moitié vivant puis rentra dans la salle suivi de Joey.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Joey fasse un drame pour sa chambre :

Hey ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! On est sur un paquebot de luxe, je sais qu'il y a des chambres plus confortable

Encore toi !

Un autre géant arriva et avec son collègue prit les deux bras de Joey :

On t'a fait une fleur et tu fait toujours parler de toi, tu tiens à te faire renvoyé chez toi ?

Tu ne serais pas le fameux Yugi par hasard ?

Elodie et Yugi se retournèrent pour voir deux gosses, l'un avait les cheveux turquoise avec des lunettes et l'autre avait les cheveux bruns et mauve clair avec un bonnet rouge :

Et toi, tu es ?

Insectoraga et Rexraptor, les duellistes

Tu perds ton temps avec ces types ! Les chambres privées sont réservés aux finalistes des derniers championnats, c'est nous

Yugi s'approcha d'eux d'une manière amical, Elodie resta derrière lui et regarda les deux gamins :

Félicitation, je suis content que tu es remporté les régionaux

C'était de la rigolade

Ouais, j'avais décider de le méningé

 _Quelle arrogance..._

Joey se libéra de l'emprise des deux colosses et se rapprocha de ses amis :

Ouais cette fois Yugi, Elodie et moi allons tout remportés, d'accord Yugi ?

Pour vous dire la vérité, le fait de remporté les derniers championnats n'était pas une fin en soi, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, je me considérerai pas comme un champion tant que je n'aurais pas battu celui qui à vaincu Kaiba, mais je suis certain que je te retrouverai en face de moi lors du tournoi, franchement, j'attends ça avec impatience

Oh, euh... Moi aussi je brûle d'impatience

Oh et moi je suis impatient d'utiliser mes dinos démolitions

…

Laisse moi te dire un petit secret à propos des jeux, aucun des autres joueurs n'est au courant pour l'instant

Hein ? Mais ce serait tricher...

Les autres duellistes le sauront en temps voulu, il y a des nouvelles règles sur l'île qui font appelle à plus de stratégie

Bah les règles ça ne sers à rien dans un duel si on écrase pas notre adversaire c'est lui qui nous bat, c'est l'un ou l'autre

… _Logique bizarre... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on tombe sur des types louches... ?_

La force joue un rôle mais il faut aussi les combinés avec d'autres cartes

De quoi je me mêle, t'approche pas de moi, sinon tu vas souffrir comme tous les autres

Une fois arrivé sur l'île nous verrons qui domine qui

Elodie tapota l'épaule de Joey :

Du calme Joey, il ne fait ça que pour te provoquer

La fille a raison

 _La fille ?! Elle a un prénom, la fille !_

Ignore-le, évaluons la compétition

Évaluer ?

Regarde moi ces ahuris, ils sont déjà entrain de faire des échanges, touts ces joueurs échange leur cartes afin d'améliorer leur jeu, c'est ainsi qu'ils se préparent pour le tournoi, c'est aussi un bon moyen d'avoir une idée du jeu de ses adversaires...

Plutôt simple comme stratégie mais efficace... Je dirais...

Elodie vu Joey se précipiter vers un groupe d'enfants agitant ses cartes dans ses mains :

Oh oh ! Des bonnes cartes ! On fait un échange, et vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Aller ! Faites un effort

 _Joey... Tu n'as donc rien écouté de ce que l'on vient de dire ?!_

Je crois qu'il veut échanger

Sans blague...

Alors que le tournoi va bientôt commencer, ils cherchent encore à amélioré leur jeu, moi, je me ferais du souci à leur place, je ne tarderais pas à trouver des points faibles...

Qu'est-ce qui sont étranges...

Tu trouve ? Je les trouve sympathique

… Tu sais Yugi, ne change jamais, tu es trop mignon comme ça

Trop... Trop quoi ?!

Le jeune garçon rougit à la phrase de son amie qui rigola :

J'ai dit que tu étais trop mignon...

Mer-merci...

La jeune fille sourit, et prit la main de son ami :

Aller viens, allons prendre l'air pendant que Joey fait ses échanges, il nous retrouvera là-bas

D'a-d'accord...

Après quelques minutes, Joey arriva tout sourire à la table de ses amis et leur montra ses nouvelles cartes :

Hey, j'ai réussi à avoir de très bonne cartes !

Montre-les nous !

Salamandra et un Kunai chaîne

Bébé dragon et la carte bouclier et épée, génial ! Avec ces nouvelles cartes magique combiné à tes monstres, ton jeu sera vraiment très fort !

En effet, maintenant, je vais gagner haut là-main, touts mes duels !

Tu va vite te rendre compte que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Tiens, ajoute cette carte à ton jeu, elle pourra t'être utile dans une mauvaise passe

Yugi prit une carte qu'il avait dans sa boite et la tendit à Joey

Tiens, le magicien du temps...

Merci, je la prends, c'est dingue t'es toujours prêt à me filer un coup de main.

Tiens, comme on se retrouve.

Oh, Insectoraga !

… _Le gamin bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

J'aime beaucoup le vent du soir, alors tu es satisfait de tes échanges Yugi ?

Je me contenterais de livrer des duels avec les cartes que j'ai rapporté

Je m'en doutais, tu t'ai servi de tes cartes Exodia dans ton duel avec Kaiba ce sont les cartes les plus puissantes qui existe...

Elodie leva un sourcil, ayant une mauvaise intuition, elle se rapprocha de Yugi :

Et elles sont rares

Hum... Est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil sur ces fameuses cartes ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, Insectoraga, mais fais attention à ne pas les abîmer

Yugi se retourna et piocha dans sa boite les cinq cartes d'Exodia :

Voila...

Il les tendit à Insectoraga qui les prit et les regarda étrangement avec un sourire effrayant :

 _Un gamin bizarre, et qui fait peur..._

Voici donc les cartes avec lesquels on invoque Exodia, ça fait si longtemps que j'essaye de mettre au point une stratégie qui me permettrais enfin de battre ces cartes mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'efficace, jusqu'à maintenant du moins...

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la balustrade du bateau, ces prochains mots surprirent les trois adolescents :

Adieu Exodia !

Non !

Les cinq cartes de Yugi tombèrent à la mer :

Maintenant il n'y a plus personnes pour me tenir tête !

Pourquoi ?!

Mes cartes ! C'étaient les cartes Exodia que mon grand-père m'avait donnés !

T'en fait pas !

Joey !

Joey ! Non !

Le garçon sauta par dessus bord et plongea dans l'eau :

Joey ! Ou es tu ?!

Joey ressorti sa tête de l'eau et répondit à Yugi :

Je te promet... Que je les... Retrouverais !

Joey ! Tu ne vas pas te noyés pour elles !

Joey ! Reviens !

Vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Regardez j'en ai déjà retrouvé une

Joey ! Nage jusqu'au bateau !

Pas question, pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'aider une personne à laquelle je tiens... Le courant est trop fort, je n'y arriverai pas, si je m'en sors pas vivant qui va aider ma sœur Sérénity ?

Joey attrapa une seconde quand une vague lui passa dessus :

Joey !

Yugi sauta à son tour du bateau :

Yugi ! Non !

Elodie regarda impuissante quand elle sentit une main sur son poignet, elle vit son amie Téa, un regard inquiet se partagea entre les deux jeunes femmes :

Viens vite !

Elodie hocha la tête et suivi rapidement son amie qui la mena vers Tristan qui avait une échelle de secours, il délia les deux cordes pour libérer l'échelle et la jeta à la mer :

Yugi !

Est-ce que ça va ?

Accrochez-vous !

Vite !

Téa, Tristan, Elodie !

Remonte vite Yugi !

Enfin hors de l'eau, Elodie aida Yugi et Téa aida Joey qui cracha l'eau hors de ses poumons :

On l'a échapper belle, je suis content de vous voir, touts les trois, vous pouvez me croire !

On forme une équipe, on doit s'entraider !

On est venus pour vous soutenir

Merci, vous nous avez sauvés

Je suis désolé Yugi

Hein ?

J'ai échoué, j'ai seulement repêché deux cartes

Ce n'est pas grave Joey

Si c'est grave ! C'est toujours pareil, j'ai jamais réussi à aider personne, pas même ma propre sœur Sérénity

Sérénity ?

C'est vrai, Joey ? Tu as une sœur ?

Nos parents ont divorcés il y a longtemps déjà, quand on étaient tous petits, elle habite loin d'ici, avec ma mère. Ma sœur a toujours eu de très mauvais yeux, c'est sérieux, elle va devenir aveugle

Je suis désolé

Vous savez, elle m'a envoyé un message, les médecins nous ont dit que l'heure étaient venu, bientôt même les chirurgiens ne pourrons plus soigner ses yeux, mais certains spécialistes peuvent encore l'opérée, c'est maintenant ou jamais, elle pourrait recouvrer la vue mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer l'opération, je dois gagner pour elle, il faut que je remporte ce tournoi et que j'empoche la somme remise au vainqueur sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aider Sérénity...

Le soleil se leva, et les larmes de Joey tomba sur ses joues. Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers l'avant du bateau :

Nous ferons de notre mieux, Elodie, toi et moi, Elodie le fera pour son frère, toi pour ta sœur, et moi pour mon grand-père

Et n'oubliez pas, on forme une équipe

Regardez, on voit l'île !

C'est le Royaume des duellistes, saillait on va enfin arriver

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Mokuba... J'arrive..._


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh : Épisode 4

L'île devenait de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure que le bateau approchait de sa destination :

Mince, le royaume des duellistes à l'air d'être immense Yugi, ça ne va pas être facile de retrouver ton grand-père... Et ton frère Elodie

Non, mais il va falloir qu'on s'y mette

Le bateau arriva au port et jeta l'ancre, les duellistes fut étonnés des gardes du corps mais la plupart étaient heureux de poser pied à terre :

Ouah... vous avez vu leur costume, la classe

Message à tout les duellistes, veuillez débarquez dans le plus grand calme !

Et dites qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'y ils découvrent qu'on est des passagers clandestins, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à la nage

Nous nous trouvons au milieu de nulle part, je te signal !

Téa a raison, Tristan, soyez normal et tout ira bien

Tu es sur Elodie ?

Mais oui, sois normal

Yugi descendit le premier, suivi de Joey et d'Elodie puis Téa et enfin... Tristan, qui marchait comme si il avait... eh bien un balai dans le cul...

Hey ! Toi !

Les autres se retournèrent pour voir un des gardes interpellait Tristan qui semblait très nerveux :

C'est pas la peine d'être si nerveux, tu es notre invité

C'est vrai je suis votre invité

Tristan s'inclina et couru vers ses amis, tous les cinq allèrent dans un coin pour calmer les nerfs de Tristan :

Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes...

Et tu appelle ça être normal...

Ha ha, tu arrive bien à garder ton calme, tu n'avais pas l'air suspect

Elodie et Téa rit de leur ami, pauvre garçon, Joey fut soudain enthousiasme :

Nous sommes arriver sur l'île, sans... Atchaa

Joey éternua sur Téa qui s'écarta rapidement :

Si tu as attrapé ce gros rhume c'est bien à cause d'Insectoraga

A propos de notre cher ami, on dirait qu'à peine descendu du bateau, il manigance déjà un autre coup, mais quel affreux, je ne supporte pas sa façon de ricaner

Bienvenu duellistes, s'il vous plaît montez ces marches et rejoignez votre hôte

Ce château ne peut appartenir qu'à Pégasus

Qu'est-ce qu'on attend allons-y

Touts les cinq montèrent les marches de cet énorme escaliers, les pierres étaient vielles ainsi que le décor :

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

De quoi Téa ?

J'ai cru voir Bakura

Bakura de l'école ?

Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'était déjà plus là quand les cinq amis regardèrent vers la forêt :

C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois, mais il a de nouveau disparu, peut-être que tout ce passe dans ma tête

Tu dois commencer à t'inquiétai alors, si tu vois des hallucinations...

E-Elodie ! Reviens là ! Je n'hallucine pas !

La jeune fille rigola et rejoint Yugi qui avait un sourire sur son visage, enfin arriver à destination devant le château, Elodie ressentit un soudain malaise :

 _Mokuba...Seto..._

Yugi allait dire quelque chose pour réconfortée son amie mais fut coupé par le garde qui était au balcon :

Votre attention s'il vous plaît, rassemblez-vous et soyez attentifs ! Votre hôte va se faire le plaisir de vous accueillir !

Quand Pégasus se montra, Elodie serra le poing et grogna :

 _Pégasus_

Bienvenus duellistes ! Je m'appelle Maximilien Pégasus, c'est un honneur pour moi mais aussi un grand plaisir de vous accueillir au royaume des duellistes, vous faites tous partis des meilleurs duellistes du monde mais à la fin du tournoi, un seul d'entre vous sera sacré Roi des Jeux, c'est pourquoije vous demande de combiner vos cartes avec grand soin, soyez créatif et aussi rusé car jamais votre talent n'aura été mis à aussi rude épreuve que lors de cette compétition afin de suivre votre progression dans le tournoi, chacun d'entre vous s'est vus remettre un gant de duellistes ainsi que deux précieuses étoiles

Yugi et Elodie enfilèrent leur propre gant ainsi que leur étoiles, une pour Yugi et deux pour Elodie :

Il vous faudra mettre ses étoiles en jeu à chacun des duels que vous livrerez pour atteindre la dernière étape de la compétition celle qui vous permettra d'avoir une chance de remporter les trois millions de dollars, il faudra rassembler dix étoiles, grâce à ces dix étoiles vous aurez accès à mon château et là vous serez face à moi pour le duel final !

 _Quel discours, pire qu'un roman... Il est ennuyeux comme mec..._

Ce tournoi ne ressemblera à rien à ce que vous avez connu auparavant des arènes ultra modernes sont réparties sur l'ensemble de l'île et de nouvelles règles parfois surprenantes prendront effets, je pourrais vous expliquez ces nouvelles règles mais cela gâcherai tout le plaisir, vous les découvrirai au fur et à mesure, si vos adversaires vous en laisse le temps et n'oubliez pas faites preuve d'audace montrez-vous en fin stratège et en duelliste impitoyable, vous avez une heure pour vous préparez, alors profitez-en duellistes, lorsque les feux d'artifices illuminerons le ciel les jeux serons déclarés ouverts !

 _Enfin... Il a finit..._

Un peu plus tard, les duellistes s'étaient écartés et partirent chacun à leurs tours dans un coin de l'île, Joey regarda son étoile puis à Yugi :

Yugi je ne me sens pas capable de gagner, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu reprennes ton étoile

Non, garde-là, n'oublie pas que ta petite sœur compte sur toi pour remporter l'argent du tournoi

Merci Yugi

Elodie enroula son bras autour des épaules de Joey :

Voyons Joey ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, je sais que tu vas tous les écraser !

Merci, Elodie...

La jeune fille fit le signe de la victoire avec sa main et sourit à son ami :

Donc Yugi, Elodie, entre ton grand-père, ton frère et ma sœur, notre marge de manœuvre est plutôt étroite

Et oui !

Les feux d'artifices furent lancés, explosent dans le ciel bleu :

Les feux d'artifices ! Le tournoi commence !

A nous les duels !

Cette île fut très grande, les cinq amis marchèrent sur le chemin, Yugi était devant, déterminé :

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Yugi ?

Je crois que je vais commencer par Insectoraga, après tout j'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui

Je me doutais que tu aller dire ça

Insectoraga ? C'est le gamin bizarre, comme en face ?

Hein ?

Elodie désigna le jeune enfant, avec les cheveux bleu ciel et son manteau vert clair, il se trouvais juste devant l'entré de la forêt :

Eh ! Insectoraga ! Je te lance un défi !

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla :

Hey ! Reviens ! J'y crois pas, regarder Insectoraga s'enfuit

Yugi !

Yugi couru le rejoindre suivi de près par ses amis, entrant dans l'immense forêt, des papillons viennent survoler les adolescents :

D'où viennent ces papillons ?

C'est dégouttant !

Courage Téa !

Il court vite le petit morveux !

Ou alors c'est toi, le grand dadais qui court pas vite

Commencez pas vous deux il faut rattraper Yugi !

Eh ! Tu cours trop vite Elodie !

Enfin Insectoraga s'arrêta ainsi que les cinq amis qui en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle

Bienvenu, comme dit l'araignée à la mouche, tu ais encore tomber dans mon piège, une fois de plus !

Il est grand temps que tu réponde de ton geste de sur le bateau !

Elodie regarda Yugi pour le voir différent :

 _Encore cette forme mystérieuse mais pourquoi m'a telle l'air si familière ?_

A nous Insectoraga, tu es très fort pour t'enfuir, voyons maintenant tes talents de duellistes

Je ne faisais que m'enfuir ou bien je t'attirais subtilement dans mon piège

L'heure du duel à sonné !

Comme tu veux !

Insectoraga se mit à rire comme un psychopathe, inquiétant grandement Elodie et Téa, soudain le sol se mit à trembler :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Un tremblement de terre ?!

A quoi tu joues ?!

Le sol s'ouvrit soudain surprenant les cinq amis :

Regarder ! Le sol ce transforme !

C'est dément !

Ouah ! Ça va effectivement nous changer des duels qu'on faisaient chez nous !

Vous venez de marcher sur un nid de frelon et vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On doit trouver de telles arènes géantes un peu partout sur l'île

Je vous attend sur le terrain !

Insectoraga se dirigea vers le coté rouge de la plate-forme pour prendre sa place :

Tout ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup Insectoraga m'a l'air bien sur de lui

Yugi et Insectoraga s'élevèrent chacun à leur tour vers leur « tableau » de duel

J'ai cru remarquer que tu possédais qu'une seule étoile ce qui signifie que je vais avoir le plaisir immense de t'éliminer, lorsque ce sera fait il ne me restera qu'à cueillir les étoiles de ces minables

Pas si je m'empare de tes deux étoiles !

Quoi ?!

Nous allons livrer ce duel à quitte ou double, toi et moi

Ha ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais en jeu mes deux étoiles alors que tu n'en as qu'une ?!

Parce que je possède autre chose qui devrais t'intéressais, mon jeu complet de duel de monstre

Quoi ?! Yugi ça ne va pas ?!

Tout le jeu de ton grand-père... J'ai rien contre en gagnant toutes tes cartes je pourrais enfin t'exterminer une bonne fois pour toute !

Exterminer ?!

Écrase moi ce type comme un vulgaire moustique !

Des gamins curieux que une des plates-formes de duel sois mise en place, s'approchèrent :

C'est Insectoraga mais... Qui est en face de lui ?

En face de lui c'est Yugi, il a battu Kaiba et il se trouve que je suis son meilleur ami, Joey Wheeler ainsi que Elodie Kaiba qui est sa future petite amie !

J-Joey !

Joey rit et montra Téa et Tristan :

Et ces deux-là sont ici clandestinement !

Joey...

Elodie éclata de rire aux visages de Téa et Tristan mais frappa tout de même Joey à la tête pour la phrase qu'il avait dite la concernant

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un match Insectoraga et Yugi avant la finale, Insectoraga est le champion régional aucun jeunes n'a une chance contre lui

Elodie s'arrêta de rire pour regarder le match qui allait commencer :

Bien Yugi je n'aime pas faire attendre mes fans, nous devrions commencer

A nous deux !

Les compteurs se mirent à 2000 points de vie pour chacun, ce fut à Insectoraga de commencer :

Voyons de ce que tu penses de mon aiguille corrosif

Il posa la carte en mode attaque qui prit forme sur le terrain, ce fut au tour de Yugi :

Il faudra d'abord que tu passe par mon cimetière de mammouth !

A son tour de poser la carte qui prit aussi vie dans l'arène, les deux monstres avaient touts les deux 1200 points d'attaques :

Ton insecte ridicule n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon monstre géant. A l'attaque !

Aiguille corrosif, tu vas montrer ton dard à ce mammouth, à l'attaque !

Les deux créatures se lancèrent à l'attaque, le dard de l'aiguille d'Insectoraga toucha le front du monstre de Yugi et le détruit :

Non !

Ha ! Une seule piqûre et il disparaît ! Il doit faire une allergie !

Hmm... C'est étrange

Qu'y a t-il, Elodie ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Joey :

Eh bien, leurs deux monstres étaient à 1200 tout les deux et sachant que n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'a mis une carte magique sur le terrain, l'attaque aurait dû être fini par un match nul

Cela veut dire que le monstre de Yugi n'aurait pas dû être détruit ?

Non, les deux monstres auraient dû ce détruire mutuellement ... Et c'est ce qui est étrange

Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasard du commence à comprendre pourquoi je t'ai mené jusqu'ici dans cette clairière ? Jette un coup d'œil autour de toi, comme tu peux le constater l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons et une réplique exacte de notre environnement, une partie clairière et une partie en forêt, et qu'est-ce qui pullulent dans les forêts ? Les insectes ! Les insectes les plus vigoureux sont en faite les rois de la forêt, donc tant que je vais combattre mes insectes dans une surface boisée, je bénéficie d'un bonus terrain, j'imagine que tu n'as pas entendu Pégasus lorsqu'il à insister sur le fait que le tournoi allait nous réservés bien des surprises, si comme moi tu avais été assez malin pour subtiliser les nouvelles règles secrètes du tournoi tu pourrais bénéficier d'un bonus terrain

Le monstre d'Insectoraga prit 360 point d'attaque en plus ce qui lui faisait donc 1560 points

Il a triché, il nous a amené ici en sachant très bien qu'il serait avantagé

Vous me traitez de tricheur mais en vérité vous enragez de ne pas avoir pensez à détourner les règles et maintenant à cause de cela, le petit Yugi va être piquer à vie

Yugi se mit à rire de la phrase d'Insectoraga le rendant confus :

Quoi ?! Je rêve ça te fait rire ?!

En effet, regarde ce que je fais de ton horrible aiguille corrosif

L'insecte d'Insectoraga s'illumina puis disparut :

Non ! Mon monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon monstre ?!

Il faut croire que mon mammouth à eu un bonus terrain de cette clairière comme ton insecte en avait eu un de la forêt qui l'entoure

Insectoraga était en colère que ces plans furent déjoués si facilement

Je devais être le seul à bénéficier de cet avantage terrain

Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonnais sur ce bateau Insectoraga, pourquoi allions-nous livrer des duels sur une île aussi éloigné ? Mais dès l'instant où j'ai vu cette grille holographique, tout est devenu limpide à mes yeux, chacun de nos monstre à un terrain de prédilection, un terrain sur lequel on peut dire qu'il joue à domicile, c'est ce qui distingue cette île des autres, c'est qu'on y trouve touts les types de terrains imaginable, c'est pourquoi tu nous a délibérément mené jusqu'à cet endroit précis en espérant pouvoir bénéficier d'un avantage terrain

Il faut être sacrément intelligent pour comprendre ça aussi rapidement, mais avoir découvert une règle ne te sera pas suffisant, sur chaque caillou de cette île ce cache une surprise et moi je les connais toutes

Tu vas le battre Yugi

Ne te laisse pas impressionner ! Il bluff

 _Yugi..._

Tout les deux prirent une carte de leur paquet, et ce fut au tour d'Insectoraga de jouer :

Tu crois ça ? Alors voyons comment tu réagira face à ce bluff, Hercule le scarabée trouvera un moyen de ce faufiler dans ces entrailles

 _Hercule le scarabée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?..._

Yugi posa une carte en mode attaque

Je choisi Lutin Sauvage

Le monstre de Yugi apparut et le garçon posa une carte magique

Et je lui greffe cette corne de licorne, sa magie va augmenter mon nombre de points d'attaques

Le lutin eut une corne sur le front passant de 1300 points d'attaques à 2000 points, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêné Insectoraga :

Il faudra te montré bien plus inventif que ça ! Hercule le scarabée, à l'attaque !

Lutin sauvage attaque foudre magique !

Les deux monstres attaquèrent mais seul celui de Yugi fut toucher :

La foudre magique n'a aucun effet sur cet insecte

Y a quelque chose qui cloche !

La foudre magique de lutin sauvage aurait dû détruire ton scarabée, c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés ?

Non Yugi ! Je pensais que tu savais que tous les monstres ayant un bonus terrain résiste parfaitement à toutes sortes d'attaques magique et comme Hercule le scarabée à repoussé sans aucune difficulté ton attaque il lui restait assez d'énergie pour détruire ce minuscule lutin sauvage, et continué de renier tes points de vies

Les points de vie de Yugi chutèrent à 1350

Même le plus insignifiant des insectes de ce nabot sera difficile à battre tant qu'il bénéficiera d'un avantage terrain

Tu as tort Joey...

Ah bon ? Il y a un moyen ?

Oui, mais ce n'est pas aux monstres qu'il faut s'attaquer

Hein ? Mais euh... Comment ?

Réfléchis Joey

Tu sais Elodie, réfléchir ce n'est pas son truc

Elodie rit avec Téa du visage de Joey, mais Téa reprit rapidement son sérieux

Mais cet Insectoraga est vraiment un tricheur

A toi de jouer, je t'attends

Yugi posa une carte en mode défense ne sachant que faire pour l'instant :

Ah... Je vois qu'on adopte une stratégie défensive, c'est bien joué, étant donné que je ne vois pas les points de ton monstre je ne suis pas sur de le battre, mais même le plus puissant de tes monstres ne fait pas le poids contre mon bas insecte

C'est avec cette carte que Insectoraga avait battu Raptor au championnat

Oui je m'en souviens... Fais bien attention Yugi !

Il bénéficie déjà d'un bonus terrain et je le fortifie encore à l'aide d'une armure anti-laser numéro 3 ainsi que d'un booster niveau deux

L'insecte vert d'Insectoraga, qui ressemblait à une sauterelle, fut entièrement équipé de la tête aux pieds :

Il faut que Yugi trouve une solution et vite !

Yugi ne peut pas perdre Elodie, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac

Joey, le plus souvent quand un joueur joue en défense c'est qu'il pense qu'il à très peu de solutions pour s'en sortir

… Donc tu veux dire... Que Yugi va perdre ?!

J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit qu'il est juste désespéré mais je connais Yugi... Il m'a battu plusieurs fois à Duel de Monstre

Vraiment, toi ? Tu joue à duel de monstre ?

Bien sur, sombre crétin, je ne joue qu'avec Yugi ou avec mes frères mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment c'est au tour de Yugi et j'espère qu'il va trouvé une solution

Je l'espère aussi...

Insectoraga attaque !

N'écoutant le monologue d'Insectoraga, les quatre amis regardèrent l'arène pour voir le monstre de Yugi se faire détruire :

Il faudra que tu trouve une idée et vite, si tu veux survivre à l'arsenal bourré de laser de mon insecte

Alors, je choisi cette carte

Yugi replaça une autre carte en mode défense pour protégé ses points de vie :

Que tu le veuille ou non, tu devras défendre, essaye d'attaquer avec n'importe quels montres mais tu activera instantanément cette carte piège

 _Yugi, aller reprend-toi !_

Tant que ma carte piège reste en jeu tu peux absolument rien faire contre moi, alors est-ce que tu sent la toile d'Insectoraga se refermer sur toi ?

Yugi posa une carte piège face caché qu'Insectoraga ne remarqua pas :

Il faut voir les choses en face, tu es au pied du mur alors que tu es incapable de m'attaquer moi je peux t'attaquer à n'importe quel moment et à chaque fois que tu recule, je créé un nouveau monstre

Yugi reposa une autre carte et Insectoraga mit un autre monstre en jeu :

 _Yugi, qu'à tu en tête ?... Ah mais oui ! Je vois maintenant..._

Prends ton temps, Yugi ! J'en profite pour compléter mon armée d'insectes je vais broyer tes monstres et ça n'aura été qu'une guerre éclair

Vous avez vu comment Yugi à l'air si sur de lui là-haut ?

Oui, on dirait qu'il se métamorphose à chaque fois qu'il livre un duel

Voila, maintenant je vais appeler mon dernier insecte monstrueux et tu sais ce que cela signifie Yugi ? Je suis sur le point de t'exterminer

Voyons d'abord ce que mes cartes ont à répondre à cela, d'accord Insectoraga, je défend avec le magicien des ténèbres !

Excellent je vais commencer en détruisant ta carte préférée, aller mon petit charge ton armure anti-laser à fond ! A l'attaque !

L'insecte d'Insectoraga chargea son attaque mais Yugi se mit à rire, rendant confus le jeune garçon :

Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ris ?!

Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir poser une carte piège, Insectoraga

Quoi ?!

Tu étais si occupé à fanfaronner que tu n'as pas fait attention aux cartes que j'ai mise en jeu

Mais je croyais que c'était toutes des cartes monstres !

Pas toutes, pendant que tu remplissait le terrain avec tes insectes, moi, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise, le pouvoir de ma carte piège force miroir

Ne tire pas !

Trop tard Insectoraga ! Tu as déjà donné l'ordre d'attaqué le magicien des ténèbres et force miroir va te renvoyé touts ces jolis rayons

Les points de vie d'Insectoraga descendirent rapidement à 555 alors que ceux de Yugi restèrent à 1350

Ouais !

Bravo Yugi !

T'as gagné !

 _Je me serais douté que c'était cette carte, tu me battais à chaque fois avec celle-ci, Yugi_

Insectoraga était sous le choc de voir ses monstres être détruit en un tour mais son visage montra rapidement la colère :

Tu es un menteur et un tricheur Insectoraga et tu es aussi trop sur de toi, ce qui m'as permis de contre-attaquer, tes insectes ont été décimés, il te reste peu de points de vie, et comme tu as avoué toi-même, tu as utilisé touts tes monstres

Le magicien des ténèbres retourna à l'abri dans sa carte toujours en mode défense, Joey et Tristan félicita Yugi pour son coup de maître :

Bravo Yugi ! Joli coup !

Elodie lui fit un coup de pouce, Yugi le lui rendit avec un sourire, faisant rougir la jeune femme :

Tu as anéantit l'armée d'insectes d'Insectoraga en un seul coup !

Super il aura du mal à s'en relevé !

Un rire interrompu l'encouragement de Téa, Elodie et elle se retournèrent pour voir Mai :

C'est ça oui... Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de minables, vous ne savez pas qui est Insectoraga, il est champion régional, c'est à dire qu'il connaît des coups que votre avorton n'a jamais vu, même en rêve

Téa semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère, tandis qu'Elodie garda son sang-froid, elle lança un regard noir à Mai :

On t'a pas sonné va donc te promener un peu plus loin !

Mai ignora complètement Téa et s'avança vers l'arène

Pour manquer un retournement de situation pareil, pas question que je passe à côté de ça

Elle n'a pas tort, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Insectoraga soit champion

Il est fort

Vous êtes venu encourager qui touts les deux ?!

Faites gaffe à ce que vous dites les garçons, j'ai toujours mon livre sur moi

Joey et Tristan s'écarta de deux mètres de leurs deux amies, l'air effrayé de la menace d'Elodie, Joey repris un peu son sérieux :

Si je dis ça c'est pour Yugi, ce n'est que son premier duel officiel

Et il est face à un champion...

Elodie ne fit plus attention aux commentaires des garçons ni au comportement de Mai, tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit était de savoir comment Yugi allait gagner :

C'est vrai, tu as décimé mes insectes Yugi, mais je ne suis pas vaincu, tu va voir que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac

A part papillonner, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose au cours de ce duel et j'attends toujours cette fameuse morsure

Comme tu es un nouveau venu dans le monde merveilleux des duels, je vais résumé la chose de façon clair, je vais te faire passer l'envie de ricaner, alors lequel insecte chéris va avoir l'honneur de porter le premier coup

Insectoraga ricana puis prit une carte en déclarant :

Oh, mais ce petit insecte n'a aucune chance face à tes féroces monstres, tant pis, il vaut mieux que je joue la défense

Il plaça sa carte en mode défense, laissant la main à Yugi :

 _Étrange, pourquoi jouer en mode défense alors qu'il a avoué qu'il voulait attaquer ? Je n'aime pas ça..._

Je vais faire sauter ton piège, mais avant ça je prend ma carte retour de monstre, elle me permet de rappeler toutes les créatures que j'ai sur le terrain, monstres ! Retourner à vos cartes

Les deux monstres de Yugi disparurent du terrain pour retourner dans les mains de leur propriétaire :

Maintenant, ton piège n'a plus rien à piéger, et lorsque mes monstre sont en lieu sur, c'est à dire dans mon jeu c'est toujours moi qui est la main, ne l'oublie pas

Yugi mélangea son jeu et reprit ses cartes :

Donc tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de sacrifier un monstre relativement faible et adieu ton piège, Kuriboh, à l'attaque !

Il plaça Kuriboh en mode attaque, le piège d'Insectoraga fut activé et détruit avec Kuriboh

Les cartes pièges doivent surprendre si on veut qu'elle soit efficace, la prochaine fois ne trahit pas tes plans

Les points de vie de Yugi descendirent à 1050 à cause de la perte de son monstre, Insectoraga se mit à rire :

Mais je n'ai rien trahit ! Et je m'en fiche complètement de ce piège stupide !

Quoi ?!

Je voulais que tu rappel tes monstres pour que tu ne puisse pas attaquer ça !

Insectoraga retourna sa carte qui révéla une petite larve de mite qui n'avait que 650 points d'attaques :

Ce n'est qu'une petite limace pour l'instant mais le cocon de l'évolution va la transformée ! C'est magnifique, hein ?!

Des fils entourent la petite larve la recouvrant entièrement dans un énorme cocon :

C'est dégouttant

L'insecte d'Insectoraga s'enferme dans un cocon

Ouvrez grand vos yeux ! Voici mon cocon de l'évolution et à l'intérieur de ce cocon réside ma petite larve de mite au cours des cinq prochains tours de jeu elle va subir une métamorphose ! Cette chenille inoffensive deviendra l'imparable grosse mite !

Je détruirais ton cocon avant que ça n'arrive

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire car mon cocon de l'évolution bénéficie lui aussi d'un bonus terrain grâce à l'environnement, cela fait augmenter ses points de défense, elle affichera une telle puissance que tu n'arrivera jamais à érafler sa surface ! Plus que cinq tours Yugi ! Dans cinq tours ma grosse mite aura achever son évolution et te réduira en bouillit !

Yugi réfléchit un moment avant de prendre une carte et la posais en mode attaque :

Gaïa le chevalier féroce, détruit ce cocon !

Yugi lança l'attaque de son chevalier mais la défense du cocon étant trop puissante, ce dernier ne se mit qu'a bouger au moment de l'attaque :

Le bonus terrain le rend beaucoup trop fort

Plus que quatre tours, tu veux essayer autre chose ?

Yugi perdit 300 point de vie à cause de l'échec de son chevalier donc ses points de vie étaient à 750 :

Oh non !

Courage Yugi !

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, grande pimbêche ?

Tous ces encouragement sont complètement vain, à vous écoutez on croirait que Yugi peut encore gagner

Bien sur qu'il peut

Joey dû retenir Téa pour ne pas laisser sa colère s'exprimer :

Touts les duellistes qui ont osé affronter le cocon de l'évolution d'Insectoraga ont tous perdu la partie

C'est vrai ça ?!

C'est peut-être vrai Mai, mais tout problème à une solution comme toute carte à une faille, aucune n'est invincible

Mai eut l'air agacée de la phrase d'Elodie mais ne dit rien de plus et se remit à sourire :

Tu entends comme il grandi, plus tu attends et plus il devient puissant

Ce fut au tour d'Insectoraga de jouer :

Tic tac, tic tac, plus que quatre tours avant que mon insecte suprême n'émerge et à ce moment tu ne chercheras plus à savoir comment le détruire mais tu te demandera comment il va TE détruire !

Yugi prit une autre carte de son paquet plutôt inquiet du comportement d'Insectoraga que de son jeu... Il plaça la carte tirée en mode défense :

Un coup pour rien Yugi, lorsque ma grosse mite attaquera ta défense ne sauveras pas tes points de vies

Insectoraga tira une carte de son jeu puis passa son tour ce fut au tour de Yugi qui fit de même :

Aller continue Yugi !

N'oublie pas que tu doit gagner pour ton grand-père, il compte sur toi

Je le sais Joey

Alors arrête de laisser cet enragé te malmené compris Yugi ! Mets-lui le feu ! Reprend-toi !

 _Bingo, Joey tu as trouvé sans même le savoir_

Vous avez préparé ces encouragement stupides ou bien c'est improvisé, vous ne remarquez pas que vaut papillages débiles ne font que distraire ce pauvre Yugi ?

C'est ce que tu crois Mai... On ne t'as jamais encourager ? Ça se voit tu n'es pas la fille qui aimes avoir des amis

Les amis ça ne sert à rien, regarde Yugi

Yugi regarda ses amis, le pouce levé vers le haut, l'air confiant :

Avoir des amis à l'air de lui avoir servi, non ? Après tout, nous lui donnons des idées sans même le savoir

Mai avait un visage impassible mais Elodie pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était agacée par ses commentaires :

Aller ! Malédiction du dragon, envole-toi ! Et je le combine avec cette carte magique ! Attaque avec la flamme du dragon !

Le dragon de Yugi cracha ses flammes sur le terrain d'Insectoraga

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait Yugi ?! Tu sais bien que ta luciole ne fera aucun mal à ce cocon !

Yugi sourit l'air confiant et rit :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

Qui a dit que je voulais attaquer ton cocon ? Je combine ma carte magique de la terre brûlante avec la malédiction du dragon afin de détruire la forêt autour de ton cocon

Plus de forêt, alors je vais perdre mon bonus terrain ?!

Exactement ! Ton cocon était trop fort, je n'osais pas m'y frotté, par contre sans bonus terrain il redevient une proie facile.

Insectoraga grogna de rage et d'inquiétude quand il vit la défense de son monstre diminué :

 _Bravo Yugi... Tu as trouvé_

Eh oui, Insectoraga, je veux encore essayé. Gaia le chevalier féroce, à l'attaque !

Le monstre de Yugi chargea et réussi à faire une brèche dans l'énorme cocon :

Génial !

Plus simple qu'une fermeture éclair !

 _Quoi ? Bon passons, c'est Joey..._

Insectoraga se mit à rire en voyant le tout petit trou fait dans son cocon, Yugi resta perplexe devant le monstre, il n'osait penser que cela serait le dernier duel qu'il ferait :

Il est encore vivant ?

Sûrement, l'attaque n'était pas assez puissante

Ce n'est pas très encouragent Elodie...

Je sais... _Je veux que Yugi gagne... J'ai foi en lui, je sais qu'il est capable de renversé la situation à son avantage, il me l'a déjà montré..._

Soudain le cocon bougea et l'affreux insecte en sortit :

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Il a assez évoluer pour supporter l'attaquer du monstre de Yugi

Je vous avez dit qu'il était très fort

Insectoraga sourit et ricana quand il vit son énorme insecte sortir de son cocon :

Tu as réussi à percer mon cocon, bravo Yugi ! Mais tu as été incapable de stopper à temps l'évolution de mon insecte supreme, la grosse mite !

Mais je croyais qu'il fallait cinq tours

Tu l'as stoppé au quatrième et il est déjà assez fort pour te battre

Téa regarda son amie :

Il a encore une chance Elodie, hein ?

… Je ne sais pas, peut-être... C'est Yugi après tout, il est capable de tout

Téa sourit à la remarque de sa meilleure amie :

Oui tu as raison

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu se remit à rire :

Tu vois Yugi, tu t'es trompé de division, à moins que tu apprécie ta première défaite dans un match officiel.

C'est vrai que tu as réussi à aligner ton précieux monstre, mais je trouverais un moyen d'éliminé ton insecte lourdeaux

Ton mépris te coûteras cher, car tu va le payer avec tes points de vie !

A nous deux !

Grosse mite, prends ton envol !

L'enorme insecte bat des ailes pour s'envoler, et fit souffler l'espoir des quatre amis, Elodie sentit tout d'un coup, une douce chaleur réconfortante venant de son corps :

 _Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai déjà ressentit ça quand je m'inquiétais pour Yugi... Est-ce un moyen de me dire de ne pas m'inquiétais pour lui ? Non ce n'est pas possible_

Pourtant la chaleur la calma et son regarda croisa celui de Yugi qui lui envoya un petit sourire, si deux personnes ne les connaissait pas ils pourraient penser que ces deux adolescents étaient en couples alors que tous ces petits gestes était habituel entre Elodie et Yugi ou plutôt la mystérieuse énergie venant du garçon, Yugi regarda la mite montait dans les airs :

C'est décidé nous réglerons ça dans les cieux !

Il est temps que ton chevalier paye pour ce qu'il a fait à mon cocon !

 _Oh non, son chevalier ?! C'est l'un de ses monstres les plus puissants et c'est celui qui protège ses points de vies... Oh Yugi trouve vite une solution_

Ton heure à sonné, la grosse mite va anéantir ta défense et tuer ton chevalier, foudroyer ton pseudo dragon !

Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Insectoraga !

Mais moi, je ne te laisse pas le choix Yugi ! Mite attaque ouragan !

Le monstre de Yugi, le castor guerrier fut détruit par l'attaque de la mite :

Tu n'as aucune chance, rien ne peux résister aux terrible bourrasque de la mite l'ouragan va emporter ton chevalier, il va disparaître.

Insectoraga se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, pour lui la victoire était proche :

Ca t'apprenda à t'attaquer à mon cocon !

Ne parle pas trop vite, Insectoraga, pendant que tu t'extasiais devant ta mite, j'ai joué une carte polymérisation, et t'as rien vu

Je... Je croyais...

Le garçon semblait perdre ses mots à la vue de la carte de Yugi dans ses mains.

Gràce a la polymérisation, Insectoraga, mon bloc dragon chevalier à augmenter ses points

Mais Insectoraga ne semblai plus dérouter par cette conclusion, il se mit même à rire :

Je ne suis pas le seul à parler trop vite, regarde bien

Quoi ? Non

Sans comprendre pourquoi, les points d'attaques du monstre de Yugi se mit à descendre aussi vite :

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Mon chevalier, il pers des points et à quel vitesse... Ah, mais comment et pourquoi ?

A cause du poison Yugi ce sont des particules de poison qui proviennent de la grosse mite, à chaque attaque d'ouragan, elle libère des tonnes de petites particules toxique, et ce bloc de dragon chevalier dont tu es si fière et entrain de s'empoisonner à son contact.

On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, non ? Brume magique !

 _Parfait, voilà qui va dissiper ce poison et sauver le monstre de Yugi, bien joué... mon amour..._

Non, mon poison, part à l'eau!

Je sais, la brume magique nettoie le terrain.

C'est pas juste j'allais gagner avec mon ouragan et tu t'en sors avec un crachat, bon d'accord, tu as réussi à stopper, mon attaque poison, mais je te promait que ton répit sera de courte durée, car tu n'as aucune chance de te tirer du coup que je t'ai réservé, aucune ! Prépare-toi à la super attaque de mon insecte supreme ! Grosse mite coronal fatal

La mite chargea et attaqua :

En plein dans le mile, il faut croire que tout n'est pas parti au lavage tout à l'heure, ton chevalier est cuit ! Et tu n'as presque plus de points de vie

Yugi, n'abandonne pas tu peux t'en sortir

Vous délirez tous

Non, Joey à raison, Yugi n'abandonne jamais et nous on ne le laisseras jamais tomber, n'est-ce pas Elodie ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien pendant quelque secondes puis se retourna et fit un grand sourire :

Bien sur que non ! Je... On seras toujours la pour lui !

Vous êtes fou, Insectoraga va détruire le bloc monstre le plus puissant de Yugi, il lui reste à peine 50 points de vie, il ne peut pas gagner, faites-moi plaisir fermez-là

J'ai pas envie de la fermer, espèce de petite peste insolente, alors fais-nous plaisir dégage d'ici

Tu as tout dit, mais le mieux c'est de l'ignorer, Yugi a vraiment du mal

Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

J'en sais rien, est-ce qu'on a le droit d'échanger Mai contre des points de vies ?

Si seulement...

Je vous avais bien dit que Yugi ne pouvait pas gagner ce duel

Tu es bien trop pessimiste Mai, cela se voit que tu ne le connais pas

Vraiment et que feras-t-il ? A moins qu'il ne soit aussi nul que ton frère

… Yugi est fort, surtout pour se sortir de situation désespéré, sur se point la je lui fais confiance, c'est tout

Pfff... Voila une réponse bien pathétique, votre cher Yugi n'est pas aussi doué qu'Insectoraga

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu venir ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tristan confus :

De quoi ?

Ce qui fait sourire Yugi, regardez-le

 _Yugi... Qu'a tu en tête ?_

Le jeune homme se mit à rire :

Eh ! EH ! Tu as l'air de te réjouir Yugi. Arrête de ricaneeerr !

Insectoraga je sais que tu auras beaucoup de mal à admettre avoir perdus un duel, surtout après avoir consacré autant d'énergie à trouver tes coups fourés, tu croyais qu'il te permettrais de remporter ce match, t'avais tort

Arrête je sais que tu bluff

Tu passe ton temps à tricher et tu pense que tes adversaires en font autant mais je suis toujours loyal Insectoraga et c'est toute la différence entre nous.

Arrête ton barratin !

Voila ce qui t'attend

Yugi sortit une carte qu'il coinça entre son pouce et son index :

J'appelle le terrible squelette malfaisant !

Son monstre apparu, puissant, fier, et prêt à combattre :

Voila Insectoraga, ton insecte surper-puissant ne repoussera pas cette attaque

Ricanant doucement, Yugi garda son air confiant :

Tu oublies quelque chose, Insectoraga, la brume magique continue de tomber sur le terrain, regarde !

Ce fut vrai, tout fut trempé ainsi que le monstre d'Insectoraga, la grosse mite pouvait à peine voler :

Squelette malfaisant lance des attaques électriques, alors ta petite mouche dégoulinante finira carbonisée, j'espère que tu aime les feux d'artifices, Insectoraga, parce que toute cette eau ajoute 1000 points attaques éléctrique à mon monstre. Squelette malfaisant, attaque éclair !

Le monstre de Yugi lança son attaque éblouissante, les spectateurs pouvaient seulement voir l'insecte se faire détruire

C'est fini, j'ai gagné

Non, c'est impossible, grosse mite est invincible !

Les amis de Yugi le félicita pour sa merveilleuse victoire, descendus de la plate-forme, Elodie en profita pour lui faire un câlin, curieusement elle arrivait à sa taille, Yugi ou plutôt son autre moitié eut un rose pâle sur les joues à l'étreinte soudaine de sa meilleure amie mais la retourna aussitôt.

Insectoraga s'agenouilla devant Yugi et ses amis, pleurnichant sur son sort :

Tu te prend pour un grand champion mais tu gagne seulement tes duels en trichant et en mentant, les vrais champions ont le sens de l'honneur, ils jouent de façon loyal

Joey l'engueula et Insectoraga s'évanouissa sur le coup :

Bon je crois que son gant ne lui servira plus à rien

Yugi ajouta ses deux nouvelles étoiles

Voila, maintenant ça me fait trois étoiles mais il faut que j'en obtienne encore sept, et ces dix étoiles m'ouvriront la porte du château...

Après le duel, Elodie attrapa la main du vainqueur :

Elodie ?

Confus, ce-dernier se laissa emmener par la jeune femme, ignorant le clin d'œil de Joey, le sourire de Tristan et le signe de Téa, Elodie s'écarta du groupe avec le jeune garçon à ces côtés, arrivant dans un coin tranquille, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir

Il y a un problème, Elodie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Souriant à son inquiétude, elle montra seulement la place à côté de lui, Yugi s'exécuta, les rayons du soleil les réchauffaient et le doux silence fut agréable, mais le jeune garçon s'inquiéta pour son amie :

Y a-t-il quelque chose, Elodie ?

Secouant doucement la tête, la jeune femme lia ses doigts avec celui du jeune garçon, confus et rougissant à nouveau d'un rose pâle, l'autre côté de Yugi regarda fixement sa main liée avec celle de la jeune femme...

Je voulais te parler...

Yugi la regarda attendant qu'elle continue :

A propos de la bataille que tu as eu avec Pégasus...

Il serra les dents, pensant à cet homme lui faisait rappelé de l'âme de son grand-père, Elodie serra sa main tentant de le calmer :

J'ai fais des recherches sur les objets du Millénium

Surpris, l'alter-ego de Yugi la regarda :

Qu'à tu trouvée ?

… Je sais que ton puzzle et l'oeil de Pégasus en font belle et bien partis

Yugi prit son puzzle de sa main gauche, était-ce vraiment fait à partir de magie ?

Ce n'est pas tout... J'ai appelée une personne, une femme du nom de Ishizu, elle est égyptienne et connaît très bien ce genre d'objet... J'ignore pourquoi mais elle m'a avouer que l'un de ces huit objets serait en faite... une personne

Vraiment ?!

Elodie hocha la tête et cette-dernière regarda les yeux violets, voyant la détermination, la colère et la douce lueur d'innocence disparue, elle posa sa main sur sa joue gauche, Yugi posa la sienne sur sa main :

… Je sens quelque chose de différent au fond de toi Yugi... Comme... Si tu étais une autre personne... Je sais que c'est stupide mais je veux te l'avouer mais... j'ignore comment...

Confus le jeune garçon, sourit et pris par un aillant de confiance, déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite... Il s'écarta voyant la jeune femme rouge écrevisse

On... On devrait re-retourner voir les autres tu ne crois pas ?

Hochant la tête, l'alter-ego de Yugi se leva et suivi la femme déboussolé dans un coin de son esprit, il pensa :

 _Je suis désolé, Yugi... Mais cette femme est à moi..._


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh : Episode 5

Après une longue marche Joey frappa dans ses mains « Aller, je me sens motivé, le prochain duel est pour moi » Elodie soupira et regarda son ami « Ce n'est pas que je doute de Joey mais... il n'a pas un énorme talent... J'ai peur qu'il se fasse vite éliminer... » Téa regarda son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule « Elodie a raison, ce sont de grand duellistes qui sont ici, ce n'est pas n'importe qui » Tristan s'approcha de Téa tout en regardant son meilleur ami « Je me demande s'il s'en rend compte... ? »

Joey s'approcha de la falaise et s'agita « C'est moi le futur champion ! » soupirant la jeune femme brune se frappa le front « Non, il ne s'en rend pas compte », Téa soupira « Il est temps qu'il revienne sur terre », ils s'approchèrent de lui.

Les bruits de la foule et des acclamations se fit entendre au loin, « Regardez ! » tous se tournèrent au son « Une arène de duel de monstres » Elodie hocha la tête « Oui ! Et ils en y a plus qu'une ! » Yugi se releva et se dirigea vers son amie « Ils sont nombreux, les duels ont déjà commencé ! » Joey joignit ses mains en poings devant lui, « Génial je vais m'inscrire », la brunette l'attrapa par son col « Minute papillon, je te rappel que tu n'as qu'une étoile, si tu perds un duel, tu es éliminer, Joey ! » sentant sa confiance et son envie s'effondrer d'un seul coup, Elodie le lâcha pour éviter d'être entraîner dans sa chute.

« Pas de panique, Joey, tu es tout à fait capable de gagner et tu le sais n'est ce pas ? » Yugi défendit et consola son ami qui se releva, « J'espère que tu as raison Yugi, parce que c'est mon premier duel officiel et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon unique étoile » Elodie hocha la tête et pinça la joue de Joey, « Oh mon petit Joey grandit » le garçon aux cheveux blond frotta sa joue rouge « Hey ! Et de toute façon je suis plus grand que toi ! » la jeune femme sourit et haussa les épaules, les trois amis à l'arrière sourit au duo complice.

« Tu sais, Joey, ces joueurs ne sont pas tous des pros, je suis sur que tu pourrais trouvé un adversaire à ton niveau » Téa s'approcha de Joey et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un manière réconfortante « Il faut y aller doucement » le blondinet hocha la tête et prit son paquet de carte « Il faut d'abord que j'examine mes cartes pour connaître mon champ d'action et apparemment je dispose surtout de monstre et de guerriers, donc je crois que cette région pose un relief tout à fait idéal pour moi »

« Tu as raison ! Tu vois c'est un bon début ! » une voix familière mais plutôt désagréable se fit entendre dans les environs « Tu n'as aucune chance débutant, autant me donner ton étoile tout de suite ! », soupirant de détresse, Elodie déclara « Tiens donc... je reconnais cette voix » Joey se leva et alla à ces côtés « Qui ne pourrait pas ? » S'approchant de la jeune vipère aux cheveux blonds qui s'arrêta de sourire une fois qu'elle aperçut Yugi et ses amis.

« Tiens donc mais qui voilà ! » Joey surpris et regarda son gant de duellistes « Waouh... Mai à déjà remporté deux nouvelles étoiles » s'approchant de Yugi les mains liées « Alors Yugi, tes duels se déroulent comme tu veux ? » ne voyant pas son petit air hautain Yugi lui répondit « Je progresse chaque jour » Mai attrapa sa main où le gant était installé, ignorant l'éclat mortelle d'Elodie « Waouh ! Tu possède déjà trois étoiles, à ce que je vois, je vais peut-être m'inscrire à ce tournoi ».

La brune se glissa derrière Yugi et lui murmura à l'oreille « Profite-en vire-la de ce tournoi », ce redressant Mai regarda Yugi l'air jovial « Cela ne me générais pas, un petit duel, là tout de suite, attention les yeux parce que j'ai décidé de lancer un défi à... toi, Joey ! » surprenant le jeune homme blond qui n'y croyais pas ses oreilles « Quoi ? Tu veux jouer contre moi ? » toujours en souriant de confiance cette fois-ci, Mai lui répondit « Oui, si toute fois tu as assez de crans ».

Joey ricana l'air confiant « Ah ! On à du te dire que je ne manquais pas de ressources » la jeune brune soupira de l'arrogance stupide de Joey « Inutile de te jeter des fleurs, je t'ai entendus discuter avec Yugi et Elodie sur le bateau et je sais que c'est Yugi qui t'a donné la seule étoile que tu possède, je choisis toujours l'adversaire le plus faible pour commencer un tournoi, il est évident que si Yugi ne t'avais pas fait cadeau de cette étoile tu ne serais pas ici, tu es donc l'adversaire le moins qualifier de toute l'île ».

« Hey, ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter et me manquer de respect. » Téa s'approcha de lui, « Mai à peut-être raison, Joey, elle ne te feras pas de cadeau, ne relève pas ce défi », Tristan ajouta « Tu ne comprend donc pas, si tu perds ce tournoi, ce sera fini pour de bon. » Elodie se pencha vers son meilleur ami « Yugi dis quelque chose, il faut que tu prennes la place de Joey » regardant d'abord Mai puis Joey « C'est à lui de décider, Joey tu peux montrer à Mai qu'elle se trompe ».

« Oui t'avouera que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire » Joey déclara confiant alors Téa engueula Yugi et Tristan le réprimanda pour accepter le duel, « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux en réalité, tu ne vois donc pas que c'est l'occasion rêver de faire mes preuves, de montrer aux autres ce dont je suis capable, c'est tout de même le grand-père de Yugi qui m'a enseigné ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas tout enseigné et que j'aurais aimé m'entraîner davantage avant de me lancer dans un tournoi de cette envergure avec des concurrents de ce niveau mais franchement je pense pouvoir battre Mai » soupirant Tristan lui murmura « Je l'espère mais ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, c'est l'avenir de ta sœur qui est en jeu ».

« Oui tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier, Joey ! » le blondinet hocha la tête « J'accepte, je relève le défi » Mai sourit « Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi », l'arène sortit du sol, Joey et Mai prient place, Téa encouragea le jeune garçon, Elodie entendit du bruit derrière elle la jeune femme regarda ses trois amis aucun d'entre eux ne l'ont entendu, se retournant elle vu une magnifique jeune femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement mais cette dernière portait une magnifique robe blanche, dorée avec des voiles qui coulait derrière elle, la brune la regarda, attendit quelques secondes puis partit.

Curieuse de nature, Elodie se tourna vers Yugi « Je reviens ! » ce-dernier confus la regarda partir « Mais... Et Joey ?! » elle lui répondit d'un « A tout de suite ! » puis s'enfonça dans la forêt, la jeune femme suivit sa copie conforme, cette dernière s'arrêta en face d'un étang et sans se retourner, elle murmura « Souviens-toi... » puis disparu.

« Ce fut la chose la plus étrange qui m'est était donné de voir... » pensa-t-elle, souviens-toi avait dit ce... fantôme ? C'est sûrement le meilleur mot qu'on peut lui donner, elle avait profiter d'être à l'étang pour se rafraîchir, ce fantôme lui avait demander de ce souvenir... Mais de quoi ?

« Hey toi ! Je te défis en duel ! » se retournant la jeune femme aperçu un jeune garçon la pointant du doigt, se moquant et souriant avec confiance la jeune femme répliqua « Tu sais au moins à qui tu parle ? » le jeune garçon se moqua et montra l'arène derrière lui « Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, duel ou pas ? » croisant les bras, la jeune femme pensa « Tss... Je vais t'apprendre le respect... » souriant et s'approchant de lui « C'est d'accord, tu vas morfler ! » de nouveau le jeune garçon se moqua « On verra ça ».

Enfin sur l'arène le jeune garçon montra ses deux étoiles « Je mets mes deux étoiles en jeu ! » Elodie hocha la tête et sortit ses deux et uniques étoiles de son gant « Très bien, je mets donc deux étoiles aussi ! », plaçant les deux étoiles sur le coin de leur plate-forme, chacun d'eux pris cinq cartes et cria « Que le duel commence ! ».

« Bon... J'ai entre mes mains, la dame du destin, le castor guerrier, la sirène envoûtante, stop défense et … l'ange des ténèbres ? Dès ma première main ? Cette partie sera vite fini » souriant le jeune garçon posa sa première carte face cachée en position de défense, « Hmm... Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas retournée... bon j'ai pas trop le choix... » La jeune femme prends le castor guerrier et le place en position d'attaque, ainsi que la carte stop-défense sans la retournée « Castor guerrier attaque sa carte ! » le jeune garçon ricana et un métamorphe fut révélé « Non ! » le métamorphe détruit, « Bien on doit se défausser de nos cartes et en piocher cinq de plus ! »

« Zut... J'avais mon ange... Bon c'est donc à son tour. » il posa le rideau des plus sombres, qui n'avait que 600 points contre 1300 pour le castor mais il rajouta l'orbe sombre qui monta son monstre à 1100, « Tss... Ce n'est toujours pas assez tu sais ! » il ricana « Ah ! Tu crois ça ? Voici ma carte piège, l'enfouissement ! Faisant perdre 600 points d'attaque à ton stupide castor ! Rideau sombre attaque ce castor ! » le monstre d'Elodie fut détruit et disparu en poussière.

« C'est quand tu veux Kaiba ! Joue ! » … Il sait son nom...donc. Bon, rester la à regarder ses monstres fut stupide il lui restait 1600 points de vie, cela devait être faisable « … ! Oh, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais la magicienne des ténèbres, voilà qui devrait rabaisser ce petit insolent » déposant sa carte en position d'attaque, la belle magicienne sortit de l'ombre et se prépare à l'attaque, « Magicienne des ténèbres attaque ce fichu drap de bain ! » ce fut au tour du jeune garçon de perdre 900 points de vie « Te voilà à mon niveau je vais te faire payer ! ».

Yugi regarda autour de lui ne voyant toujours pas la jeune femme de retour « Elodie n'est toujours pas là... » Téa et Tristan regardèrent autour d'eux pour remarquer que l'adolescente n'est toujours pas arrivé « C'est vrai, je vais aller la retrouver » Tristan se tourna vers son amie « Tu es sur Téa ? » la brunette hocha la tête « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très vite la retrouver ! Encourager Joey à ma place ! » les deux garçons acquiescèrent et regarda la jeune femme partir à la recherche de son amie.

« Elodie ?! Ou est-tu ?! » Cela faisait facilement une bonne quinzaine de minutes que Téa cherchait sa meilleure amie et plus le temps passait, plus son inquiétude montait jusqu'à ce qu'un cri familier s'entendit au loin, « C'est Elodie ! Elodie ! » la brunette courut vers la source du bruit, pour trouver son amie en plein duel il lui restait 900 points de vie et son adversaire possédait une carte magique et un monstre dont son attaque est à 2400, « Elodie ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas... » le garçon se moqua « Tss... Après tout, les Kaiba vont connaître la défaite chacun après leur tour » Téa regarda l'adversaire en question « Tais-toi ! Tu ne la connais pas, c'est une des meilleures duellistes que je connais ! » le jeune homme ricana « Pff... Et c'est la seule duelliste que tu connais n'est ce pas ? » la jeune brunette cria « Non ! C'est faux ! J'ai de très bon amis qui sont d'excellents duellistes, je sais qu'Elodie peut gagner contre toi ! »

Le sourire revient sur le visage de la douce femme, elle tira une carte qui la fit ricaner, « Téa à raison, je vais gagner ce duel et je vais le faire maintenant ! » le jeune garçon fut confus puis se mit à rire « Tu es sérieuse ? Ahahah, tu bluff, je ne suis pas idiot ! » ricanant la jeune femme posa une carte magique sur la plate-forme « Peut-être que si, tu t'es montré trop confiant et tu vas en payer le prix, grâce au sacrifice de ma magicienne ! Je pose d'abord ma carte désanvoutante, dis adieu à stop-défense ! »

Sa carte magique se détruisa en mille morceau « Ensuite, je pose ma carte renaissance du monstre et dis bonjour a la belle ange des ténèbres ! » le monstre puissant d'Elodie apparut en une très belle jeune femme qui lui ressemblait, brune aux yeux bruns, de très longs cheveux, une brassière sans bretelles et un short, tout deux dorés, avec de très grandes ailes blanches.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ses points d'attaques et de défense ? » ce fut vrai à la place de chiffre était indiqué un point d'interrogation, la jeune femme brune secoua le doigt en face d'elle « Normal ! L'ange des Ténèbres est unique, il n'existe qu'une carte dans ce monde et c'est moi qui la possède ! Montre donc toute ta splendeur ! Ange des Ténèbres, attaque force noire ! »

Le duel fut finit, le jeune garçon perdu tout ses points de vie, « Wouh ! J'ai gagnée ! » Elodie descendit de la plate-forme et plaça les deux étoiles sur son gant en tendant sa main pour ces deux nouvelles étoiles, le garçon serra fortement ses deux étoiles dans sa main « Tss... Tu peux toujours courir pour les avoir ! » d'un coup, il se retourna surprenant les deux jeunes femmes « Hey ! Reviens ici ! » Téa se mit à lui courir après.

Mais soudain le jeune garçon s'arrêta net, Téa se retourna pour le dire à sa meilleure amie mais pour voir comme une autre femme « Arrête toi, voleur, garde donc ta dignité en te tournant vers moi et me donnant ces étoiles que tu as perdus à la loyal » comme contrôlé le garçon se retourna et donna les étoiles à la jeune femme, Téa regarda l'étrange échange et quand les étoiles toucha la main d'Elodie ce dernier sortie de sa transe et regarda la jeune femme qui sourit « Merci ! ».

Revenant sur leur pas, Téa regarda sa meilleure amie « Elodie ? », la jeune femme fredonna en réponse « Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? » confuse Elodie se tourna vers son amie « Comment ça ? » la brunette s'arrêta pour faire face à la jeune femme « Tu avais l'air complètement différente » toujours confuse, la femme aux cheveux bruns réfléchit « Ah bon ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'étais différente, tu dois te tromper Téa, je suis toujours là-même » soupirant la jeune femme lui répondit, « Bon si tu le dis... » rigolant, Elodie lui attrapa le poignet et se mit à courir « Aller nous devons retourner voir Joey, notre futur grand champion ! ».

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à temps pour voir Joey détruire les trois dames harpies de Mai « Bravo Joey ! » Yugi se tourna vers sa meilleure amie « Elodie te voilà enfin, tout va bien ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et montra son gant de duellistes pour afficher ses deux nouvelles étoiles « Félicitation Elodie » souriante, elle remercia son béguin « Merci ! ».

Prenant une pause, Elodie regarda ses quatre amis sur un coin,et pensa « Téa avait raison, je ne me contrôlé pas, ce fut si étrange, ces mots sortait de ma bouche mais pourtant ce ne fut pas mon cœur qui parlait comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait décider de parler pour moi, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cet étrange vision ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir mais tout ces questions resterons... sans réponses. »


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh : épisode 6

Joey ricana et regarda son bras qui contenait trois étoiles, « Hehe, mes premières étoiles ! » souriant Yugi s'approcha de son meilleur ami « Bravo Joey, tu les as bien mérités » le blond sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, puis soudain son estomac, Elodie regarda son ami, le ventre-sur-patte « Je suppose que personne n'a amené à manger » tout le monde secoua la tête et soudain Joey se mit à renifler, « Sa sent super bon par là-bas ! » l'adolescent blond courut vers la direction qu'il venait de renifler et Tristan le suivi rapidement. Les trois amis laissaient derrière se regardèrent puis Elodie haussa les épaules « Bon... On va pas les laisser tout seuls, ils vont faire une connerie ».

Joey bava ainsi que Tristan lorsqu'il vit les poissons grillés, « Ces poissons sont pas à nous Joey » dit la brunette aux yeux noisette, le blondinet hocha la tête puis sorti en sautant hors de sa cachette « Joey ?! » le jeune garçon courut vers les poissons « Tant pis pour le propriétaire, moi j'ai faim ! » Tristan rejoignit l'adolescent têtu puis à eux deux dévora rapidement les poissons en n'en laissant trois pour leur amis, Téa soupira puis attrapa le poignet d'Elodie « Venez, on va manger aussi »

Soudain un jeune homme avec la peau bronzée sortit de l'eau surprenant les cinq amis pendant leur repas, « Dis donc qui vous êtes ?! », après avoir tentez d'expliquer pourquoi ils mangent son repas et qui ils étaient l'homme finit par se détendre et déclara à Yugi que pour le remercier d'avoir ''offert'' son repas, ils devait faire un duel, le jeune adolescent fut obligé d'accepter en évitant le harpon lancé par son hôte...

« C'est assez dégueulasse... un repas égale le défi » Joey mit son bras autour de sa meilleure amie, Elodie, « Bah... On va dire que c'est parce qu'on a pris ses poissons » la brunette enleva le bras de son ami, et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis cria « A qui la faute, hein ?! » Joey leva ses bras en défense puis toucha son ventre, la jeune femme soupira « Tu est irrécupérable, Joey... » le blondinet rit sachant qu'il avait gagné cette bataille, puis les trois amis regardèrent leur ami livré un duel à Mako Tsunami.

L'arène était divisé en deux, un côté mer et l'autre côté terre, Mako plaça un monstre caché sous l'eau, on ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était ni ces points d'attaque ou de défense. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre Yugi invoqua le Lutin cornu en position d'attaque, Mako ricana et attaqua le monstre de Yugi le détruisant réduisant ses points de vie à 1740.

« Tu peux le faire Yugi ! C'est pas un petit poisson qui va te faire peur ! » cria Joey tentant d'encourager son ami, la jeune femme brune soupira « Ça ne va pas être facile, en plus Yugi ne peut pas voir les monstres de Mako, donc il ne peut pas attaquer... » Pour se défendre, le jeune adolescent plaça le lutin sauvage en mode défense espérant qu'il ne soit pas détruit au prochain tour.

Mako mit un autre monstre caché une nouvelle fois dans l'eau puis fini son tour laissant le monstre de Yugi en vie, ce fut au tour de se dernier, et il activa une carte magique ''la corne de licorne'' qui augmenta l'attaque de son monstre à 2100 points puis le plaçant en mode attaque et tenta de détruire l'un des monstres de Mako, une méduse émergea de l'eau et absorba l'attaque électrique de Yugi, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de passer son tour.

Le Kraken sortit de l'eau et attaqua le monstre sans défense de Yugi et le détruisit, l'adolescent serra les poings voyant un autre de ses monstres détruit, ce qui réduisit de nouveau ses points de vie à 1480, ce fut de nouveau au tour de Yugi et il invoqua crocs d'argent en mode défense puis il activa la carte magique de la pleine lune pour augmenter les points d'attaques et de défense pour son monstre puis termina son tour.

Mako sourit et invoqua lui un monstre en mode attaque, kairyu-shin lança un raz de marée ce qui détruisit le monstre de Yugi mais réduisant son terrain à cinq %, étonné le jeune garçon s'exclama « Quoi ?! Comment cela est-il possible ? » le jeune homme aux cheveux rit « Tu n'es pas au courant Yugi ? La lune génère les marées et les faits montés ou descendre », Téa soupira « Oh non... Yugi est en mauvaise posture » Elodie regarda son meilleur ami, _« Pourvu qu'il trouve une solution... »_ pensa la jeune femme inquiète pour son ami.

« Eh oui, personnes n'est à l'abri de la puissance de l'océan ni même le plus grand des pécheurs ».

« Tu parle de ton père, c'est ça ? » Mako soupira tenant ses cartes plus serrés « Oui, mon père... Il m'a tout appris, la pèche, la cuisine, l'amour de la mer... mais un jour alors que nous étions tous les deux, sur un bateau de pèche, la mer se leva contre nous et fit chavirer le navire, mon père eut le temps de m'attacher au mât mais... il n'a pas pu se mettre en sûreté, mais je sais qu'il est vivant... quelque part ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un bateau pour partir à sa recherche ! » Yugi hocha la tête « Je comprends maintenant » Téa murmura « Le pauvre perdre son père à un si jeune âge »

Ce fut à présent au tour de Yugi il posa le soldat géant de pierre en mode défense, puis il finit son tour, ce fut à celui de Mako et ce dernier invoqua un monstre, tous entourèrent la défense de Yugi puis le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs fini son tour.

Yugi plaça son monstre en mode attaque ce qui surpris tout le monde « Que fais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas attaquer l'un de mes monstres ! » hurla Mako, le jeune adolescent sourit et se mit à rire « Qui à dit que je vais attaquer l'un de tes monstres ? Non, je vais m'en prendre à une des cartes que j'ai posés moi-même, la lune ! » le soldat de pierre sortit son épée de son fourreau et détruisit la pleine lune qui fut au-dessus de leur tête, la marée descendit vu que la lune n'était plus là pour la maintenir, les monstres de Mako fut de nouveau visible, Yugi invoqua la malédiction du dragon et détruisit les monstres de Mako ainsi que tous ses points de vie.

Yugi remercia Mako qui reparti dans l'eau... les amis repartirent de leurs côtés, le jeune garçon regarda ses nouvelles étoiles gagnés et sourit, Joey passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, et le félicita, mais il fut bientôt arrêté par un cris venant de leur droite, curieux et inquiets les cinq amis décidèrent de se renseigner et donc d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux pour voir un jeune garçon se faire bousculer par une femme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, elle regarda les nouveaux arrivants puis sourit malicieusement « Tiens...Tiens mais ce ne serait pas Kaiba ? » confuse, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns regarda la brute devant elle, « On se connait ? » la femme secoua la tête et regarda les gants de duellistes que portait Joey, Yugi et Elodie, « Tu vois, je suis contente de te voir, Pégasus à ordonner aux exterminateur de t'éliminer, Kaiba » surpris les amis d'Elodie la regarda, « Huh ? Moi ? » demanda la jeune femme, « Oui toi ! Je te défis en duel, on met en jeu quatre étoiles »

Elodie regarda son gant, elle possède quatre étoiles, soit elle est éliminée soit elle finit avec huit étoiles... « Ne fais pas ça Elodie, elle veut t'éliminée. » dit Téa, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, « Bah ce sera vite fait » la jeune femme rit « Quelle arrogance ! Bien fais moi voir ce que tu as vraiment ! » les deux duellistes se placèrent aux extrémités de l'arène, Téa murmura à Yugi « Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? De la laisser affronter cette euh... exterminatrice ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire, Téa, elle a pris sa décision » les adversaires prirent chacun cinq cartes, ce fut au tour d'Elodie de commencer, « Bon, c'est sur j'ai connu des mains mieux que ça... Donc j'ai Contratmagique, Fissure, Lapinain, Change coeur, corne de licorne et griffe acéré... Bon » la jeune femme posa son seul monstre en mode défense et posa ses deux cartes pièges et passa la main à son adversaire.

« Je pose donc cette carte face caché et j'invoque le démon des marais ! »

« Zut cette carte est bien trop forte pour que je puisse activer ma carte piège »,

« Et j'attaque ta carte en mode défense, Démon des marais attaque »

Rapidement, Elodie attrapa sa carte piège et la retourna « Voici ma carte piège, griffe acéré ! Elle enlève à ton monstre 500 points d'attaques » son adversaire se mit rire « Désolé, ma chère mais j'active ma carte annulation du piège, mon monstre récupère ses points d'attaque, démon des marais détruit la » Le lapinain d'Elodie fut détruit, elle entendit vaguement les encouragement de ses amis à ses côtés... « Bon c'est à mon tour maintenant » elle tira une nouvelle carte, les épées de lumières révélatrices « Soit je les actives pour invoquer mon magicien soit je la bloque... bon autant la bloquer pour trois tours »

« Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour ! » elle entendit vaguement Joey s'écriait pourquoi elle laissait son terrain vide, « Aucun monstre ? C'est audacieux, mais bon, j'invoque la guerrière sombre ! » Elodie regarda le monstre de son adversaire apparaître puis retourna sa carte magique, les épées de lumières révélatrices, la lumière éblouies tout le monde bloquant les deux monstres de son adversaire, « Hmph... Bon je passe ma main c'est à ton tour »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns poussa un soupir de soulagement et tira une nouvelle carte, une carte magique « Parfait ! J'active la carte contratmagique, j'envoie donc trois de mes cartes magique au cimetière et j'invoque le magicien des ténèbres ! » le monstre préféré de Yugi sortit du sol, l'ami d'Elodie soupira de soulagement, « Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'active ma carte piège, fissure ! Ce qui me permet de détruire ton démon des marais, tu as de la chance je ne peux pas attaquer avec mon magicien sauf au prochain tour »

Les épées de lumière paralysait son dernier monstre, elle tira une nouvelle carte, le sombre destin, « Bien, j'active ma carte magique, le sombre destin dit adieu à ton magicien des ténèbres ! » Elodie regarda disparaître son monstre, « Oh non ! ».

« La pauvre, c'était son seul monstre... Courage Elodie ! Tu vas la battre » encouragea Téa, le double de Yugi regarda la jeune femme sur l'arène, « Je dois faire quelque chose ! » il prit la place de son ami et regarda Elodie « Tu peux le faire Elodie ! Crois en toi ! » la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Yugi a raison, je ne peux pas me laisser battre, je ne peux pas abandonner, Mokuba, compte sur moi ! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! », faisant confiance, à son cœur, ses cartes, ses amis et l'étrange Yugi, Elodie tira sa prochaine carte, « Oui ! Voici la carte de ma victoire ! L'appel des dieux ! J'invoque l'ange des ténèbres ! » Le bel ange sorti de l'ombre et regarda son ennemi puis sourit, Yugi sourit regardant le monstre sous ces yeux cette dernière était si familière, pourquoi ?

« Ange des ténèbres attaque son dernier monstre et ses points de vie ! Attaque fureur noire ! » le monstre se détruisit, ainsi que les points de vie de l'adversaire à Elodie, cette dernière descendit de l'arène acclamait par ses amis, Yugi prit la main d'Elodie et lui remit ses quatre étoiles sur son bracelet, « Bravo Elodie »,

La jeune femme le remercia puis regarda l'exterminatrice qui lui donna ces quatre étoiles en boudant « Bah... Bravo » Elodie la remercia aussi et vit Yugi ajouter ses quatre nouvelle étoiles.

L'exterminatrice fut partie allant chercher des nouvelles proies, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns regarda son meilleur ami « Euh... Yugi ? Tu peux me lâcher la main tu sais » Yugi s'excusa rapidement puis sembla redevenir lui même.

Il ne reste plus que deux étoiles pour notre championne !


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh épisode 7

Un cri de détresse se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la forêt, « Encore ?! » s'écria Joey fatigué de sauver des gens, les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit pour arriver proche d'une arène où un grand costaud prenait en otage un gosse, « Hey toi ! Lâche-le ! » Tristan hurla se précipitant vers la brute et le gamin et lui mit une droite, l'homme toucha terre lâchant l'enfant dans le processus, mais se releva rapidement et assena un coup de poing au ventre du jeune homme.

Tristan s'accroupit par terre serrant son ventre dans la douleur, Joey et Yugi s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la brute en profita pour prendre le gosse et s'en aller, le blondinet aida son ami à se relever, « Il faut qu'on aille aider ce gosse ».

Arrivant à l'embarcation de ceux qui étaient éliminés, les cinq amis coururent vers la brute et le gosse « Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! » demanda Yugi au jeune garçon, ce dernier ce releva « On m'a volé mes cartes et mes étoiles ! » Tristan s'approcha de lui « Qui te les as volé ? » demanda-t-il, l'enfant soupira, « Je ne sais pas, il avait un genre de bonnet et un bandana couvrait son visage, il n'était pas grand » Yugi hocha la tête « D'accord on va tenter de te les retrouver ! » les cinq amis s'éloignèrent du port mais une voix désagréable les arrêta « Vous avez trente minute » se retournant, Yugi souri « On reviendra avec les étoiles et ses cartes, attendez-nous ! »

Retournant à l'arène où le jeune garçon c'était fait voler ses étoiles et son deck, Yugi s'assit sur l'herbe, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » le jeune adolescent qui fut sur l'herbe sourit à son ami « On attends notre voleur, il va sûrement revenir sur les lieux du crime » exactement, pas après dix secondes, un jeune enfant sorti des buissons et pointa du doigt Yugi, « Je te cherchais Yugi » confus le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolore « Moi ? » le jeune garçon hésita un instant après avoir vu la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, « Oui, toi » Tristan attrapa le bras de l'enfant le menaçant de rendre les cartes et les étoiles volés mais Yugi l'arrêta « Attends Tristan, je sais ce que ce gamin veut, tu veux un duel n'est-ce pas ? » l'enfant hocha la tête, tous les deux montèrent sur la plate forme.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Yugi se bat-il contre ce gars ? » Tristan soupira, « Je ne sais pas... » Elodie regarda le jeune garçon fixement « C'est étrange je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis sur » Téa regarda sa meilleure amie puis le jeune garçon « Ah bon ? » la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns hochant la tête ne pouvant poser un nom sur ce jeune visage.

« Combien d'étoiles veut-tu mettre en jeux ? » demanda l'adolescent de nouveau différent, « Cinq étoiles, pour t'éliminer ! » Yugi hocha la tête et enleva ses cinq étoiles, le garçon posa aussi cinq étoiles, « Que le duel commence ! » Le jeune garçon posa sa première carte, ''la plante carnivore'' en mode attaque « Je termine mon tour », Yugi posa son dragon ailé et attaqua le monstre de l'enfant, le détruisant.

« Comment peut-tu gagner si tu joues avec les cartes de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu ne peux pas y mettre ton cœur » le jeune garçon cria « Silence ! Je ne crois pas aux cœur des cartes, ce n'est qu'une question de puissance ! » Yugi ferma les yeux, un œil apparaissant sur son front, « Oui... Je ressentais ce lien, tu es le petit frère d'Elodie et de Kaiba, n'est-ce pas ? » surprise la jeune femme regarda l'enfant qui fut apparemment son frère « Quoi ?! Mokuba c'est toi ? » l'enfant grinça des dents et enleva son bandana et son bonnet, révélant le petit frère d'Elodie, Mokuba Kaiba, « Mokuba, descends tout de suite ! » le jeune garçon secoua la tête, « Non, il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille ! C'est à cause de toi que mon frère est partis ! »

« Mokuba ! C'est faux ! » le jeune enfant n'écouta pas sa sœur et posa une autre carte en mode attaque qui fut détruite par le dragon ailé de Yugi, « Si Yugi est vaincu, Pegasus ne pourras pas s'emparer de KaibaCorp ! », soudain Mokuba attrapa deux étoiles et tenta de s'enfuir, le groupe tenta de l'attraper, « Mokuba ! Reviens ici ! ».

« Mokuba, tu ne pourras pas sauver KaibaCorp comme ça, si ton frère est partis c'est juste qu'il est confus, je lui ai ouvert son esprit, il à juste besoin de se retrouver, de chercher les réponses » Mokuba s'arrêta dans sa course et regarda Yugi « Je sais mais comment faire, alors ? » Yugi serra son poing devant lui « Commence déjà par me faire confiance, et ensemble nous vaincrons Pegasus ».

« Mokuba ! » Elodie sauta sur son frère et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, Yugi et le groupe s'approcha d'eux, l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissés toucha l'épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, « Nous devons aller au port et rapporter les étoiles et les cartes ».

Arrivant à l'embarcation, le groupe d'amis fut surpris de voir le bateau partir, « Vous êtes en retard » déclara l'un des gardes du corps de Pegasus, « Vous étiez censé nous attendre ! » Mokuba montra les étoiles au garde « Vous devez rappelé le bateau ! Je dois rendre à ce garçon ses étoiles et ses cartes ! » la brute se moqua puis frappa la main du jeune garçon faisant tombés les étoiles dans l'eau « Hey ! Certaines de ces étoiles appartenait à mon ami Yugi ! », Mokuba se retourna et s'excusa, puis soudain, le garde attrapa l'enfant par le cou, l'immobilisant, en colère et surprise du soudain mouvement, Elodie s'approcha de la brute avec la ferme attention de lui faire lâcher son frère mais une main sur son bras l'empêcha, « Je te défis en duel » le garde se moqua une nouvelle fois « Ah, Viens à l'arène 146, c'est là bas qu'il y aura ton adversaire. »

Arrivé à l'arène 146, Elodie fut la première à voir le garde du corps de Pegasus, « Lâche Mokuba ! » le garde se moqua « Elodie... » Murmura son frère demandant de l'aide, « Avec qui je vais faire un duel ? » demanda Yugi à la brute, le garde se mit à rire et désigna l'arène derrière lui, « Voici ton challenger ! Il est venu tout droit d'entre les morts pour ce duel ».

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Seto Kaiba comme challenger, « Seto ! » la jeune femme sentis les larmes lui montaient aux yeux voyant son frère jumeau dans un sale état, « Kaiba... » murmura Yugi ne lâchant pas ses yeux de Kaiba, « Eh oui, Yugi, me revoilà...Et cette fois, c'est moi qui te détruira »

Ce fut au tour de Kaiba de commencer le duel et sa première carte fut Hitotsu le géant, « Cette carte te dit quelque chose Yugi ? » le jeune homme ne répondit pas et tira une carte puis il invoqua son monstre préféré, le magicien des ténèbres puis attaqua la carte de Kaiba, réduisant ses points de vie à 700 points, ce fut au tour de son adversaire et il posa le dragon blanc aux bleus, surprenant tout le monde, « Me crois-tu maintenant, Yugi ? Je le suis le vrai Seto Kaiba ! » Yugi regarda le dragon ce matérialisé devant lui, « Yugi ! » le jeune garçon se tourna vers Elodie « Ne l'écoute pas ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon frère ! Même lui ne resterais pas en haut de cette foutue arène alors que Mokuba est entre les mains de ce monstre, crois-moi ! »

Yugi hocha la tête puis le garde du corps ouvrit la bouche « Ah pourtant des témoins l'ont vu se jeter d'une falaise ! » Mokuba hurla et se débattit en le traitant de mensonge, Elodie regarda de nouveau Yugi « Je ne le crois pas Yugi, mon frère est plus fort que ça, je le sais... Il ne peut pas être mort... Il ne peut pas... » le jeune adolescent regarda la douce femme voyant les larmes montaient une nouvelle fois, il serra les dents « Je te crois Elodie ».

Yugi passa donc en mode défense, et mit sa malédiction du dragon, elle aussi, en mode défense. Ce fut au tour de Kaiba et il retourna la carte face caché qu'il avait posé, ce fut la carte paralysie de défense, du coup les monstre de Yugi passa en mode attaque, Kaiba en profita pour attaquer son dragon et donc baisser les points de vie de Yugi à 1000.

Yugi prit une nouvelle carte et posa la carte magique, les chapeaux magiques qui dissimula le magicien des ténèbres de Yugi, et passa son tour, Kaiba tira une nouvelle carte et décida d'attaquer l'un des chapeaux magiques de Yugi en espérant qu'il ne va pas trouver le monstre caché.

Le chapeau fut vide et Kaiba passa son tour à l'adolescent, qui posa une carte sous l'un des chapeaux.

Ce fut de nouveau au frère d'Elodie qui décida d'attaquer un autre chapeau, révélant le cercle d'envoûtement de Yugi, emprisonnant le dragon et lui faisant baisser ses points d'attaques à 2300, donc Yugi profita de se moment pour attaquer et éliminer le premier dragon blanc de Kaiba, puis fini son tour.

Kaiba tira une carte et posa son second dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, « Tu ne pourra pas détruire mon second dragon blanc sans Exodia, Yugi » cela surpris tout le monde, Kaiba se souvenait de leur duel, et cela fit douter Elodie et Mokuba, « Ce n'est pas lui... Ça ne peut pas être lui » murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns voyant le dragon de son frère détruire le magicien des ténèbres de Yugi.

Puis l'adolescent décida de mettre son lutin sauvage en mode attaque et passa son tour, peut-être le dernier, Kaiba décida d'attaquer le monstre de Yugi quand soudain ce-dernier commença à perdre progressivement ses points d'attaque, « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » les points chutaient mais quand le dragon arriva vers 2000 points d'attaque, il attaqua, mais soudainement ce-dernier s'arrêta et s'autodétruira, Kaiba hurla, demandant ce qu'il venait de passer, Yugi regarda le terrain puis Kaiba, « Ce fut le vrai Seto Kaiba qui a arrêté son dragon ».

Le faux Seto Kaiba se mit à rire et cria, « Je suis le vrai Seto Kaiba ! » puis tout d'un coup son corps se déforma, bougeant dans tous les sens puis se changea en une forme hideuse, dégouttant tous le monde, « Je suis une partie de lui, celle que tu as envoyé au Royaume des ombres, et j'ai été ramené par Pegasus » Elodie regarda l'étrange créature qui se faisait passer par son frère, « Le royaume des ombres ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cela semble familier, mais c'est la premier fois que je l'entends... » pensa-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de la... créature ? Il posa une carte en position de défense puis laissa la main à Yugi, qui invoqua le gardien celte en position d'attaque puis il plaça une carte face cachée, et attaqua le monstre, le détruisant. Ce fut au tour de l'imitateur de Kaiba à jouer et posa le centaure mystique, et une carte face cachée.

Yugi invoqua l'elfe mystique en mode attaque, et plaça la carte ''le livre des arts secrets'' qui augmenta l'attaque et la défense du monstre à Yugi. Puis passa la main à l'ignoble chose, qui invoqua, à son tour, le troisième dragon blanc, puis il passa à l'attaque tentant de détruire l'elfe du garçon aux cheveux tricolores, mais Yugi retourna sa carte face cachée qui fut ''Force Miroir'' et renvoya l'attaque sur le dragon blanc du monstre.

L'imitateur fit semblant de panique et retourna lui aussi sa carte face cachée qui fut ''Annulation d'attaque'', donc c'est le tour de Yugi, il tira une nouvelle carte et posa la renaissance du monstre « Je suppose que tu sais quel monstre je vais choisir ? Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! », le jeune homme activa l'effet de l'elfe mystique qui augmenta l'attaque du dragon blanc et détruisit celui de la créature « Prends ceci comme un message du vrai Seto Kaiba ! »

Le duel fut fini et Yugi utilise ses mystérieux pouvoirs pour détruire l'homme en face de lui... Bizarrement seule Elodie à pu voir le jeune homme parlé à Pegasus, le menaçant « Rien ne m'arrêtera ! J'arrive Pegasus ! Et je vais te détruire ! »

Yugi descendit de l'arène et récupéra le paquet de carte de Kaiba quand il entendit la voix effrayé de son amie « Où... Où est Mokuba ?! Il n'est plus là ! Cette brute l'à enlevé ! » Elodie s'écroula à genoux sentant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son frère avait de nouveau disparu !

La jeune femme sentis deux bras fort autour d'elle, ce fut Yugi qui la serra contre lui tentant de la calmer « Ne pleure pas, Elodie, je te ramènerais Mokuba en vie ».


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 8

Après avoir réussit à calmer Elodie, Yugi décida de se séparé pour trouvé Mokuba, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et Yugi partait vers le nord et Téa, Joey, Tristan partaient donc vers le sud.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche dans cette immense forêt, ne trouvant aucun signe de Mokuba, de Kaiba ou même d'un des gardes de Pegasus, fatiguée et agacée, Elodie grogna puis s'affaissa sur une souche, Yugi s'arrêta aussi, voyant que la jeune femme c'était arrêter, il la rejoignit à son niveau.

« Elodie ? » La femme aux cheveux bruns soupira, les larmes remontait une nouvelle fois, puis elle murmura à son ami « Tu crois... Qu'on va retrouver mon frère ? » Yugi ne disait rien, regardant son amie pleurait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la réconforter ou la consoler, puis il sentit cette présence une nouvelle fois, celle qui agit quand il faisait un duel ou quand il se sentait en danger, ou même encore quand il avait de fort sentiments, comme maintenant.

Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, Yugi n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des filles pleuraient, le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu Téa pleurée, vu qu'il ne l'a connaissait pas tant que ça, puis Elodie se fut l'une des premières fois, la jeune femme ne pleurait jamais, ce fut toujours l'inverse, ce fut toujours elle qui l'aidait quand il pleurait.

Cette présence l'envahi prenant de nouveau sa place et le laissant s'occuper de la jeune femme qui pleurait, l'alter-ego de Yugi attrapa le menton d'Elodie et la fit regarder dans ses yeux, surprise, la jeune femme n'osait pas détourner les yeux de cet intense regard.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse, Elodie » le jeune homme caressa la douce joue de la jeune femme puis essuya les larmes de ses deux joues, Elodie sentit son visage rougir sentant le regard de Yugi pénétré son esprit, le visage du jeune homme s'approcha du sien, sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Le double de Yugi caressa avec son pouce les douces lèvres qui voulait tant toucher avec les siennes, les yeux se fermait à mi-clos, les lèvres allait se toucher, enfin, quand soudain, un bruit sourd fut entendu de l'autre côté, Yugi se redressa, « Qui est là ? » aucune réponse ne vint, Elodie se releva toute rouge.

« Merci Yugi... Je...Je vais mieux... Allons retrouver mon frère » le jeune homme rechangea en un petit Yugi tout aussi rougissant que la jeune femme, la présence en lui voulait tellement l'embrasser, ce fut si étrange de ressentir ce désir, qu'il le ressentit aussi, ce profond sentiment.

Le silence fut gênant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire quoique se soit, perdus dans leurs pensées, la jeune femme repensait au presque baiser avec le jeune garçon qui fut d'habitude si innocent, était-ce le puzzle du millénium qui le pousser à agir comme ça ? Quant à Yugi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, que cette étrange et ancienne présence ressentait de si fort sentiments à propos de la belle jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent vers la fin de la montagne, la vue fut spectaculaire, le soleil commençait à se coucher envoyant de beau rayons orangés dans le ciel bleu, Elodie s'assit au bord de la montagne, Yugi se mit à ses côtés, « C'est beau » la jeune femme hocha la tête regardant le magnifique spectacle devant elle, « Elodie ? » la femme aux cheveux bruns fredonna en réponse, « Tu te souviens ? Quand c'était toi qui me consolait »

La jeune femme se mit à rire, « Bien sur ! Tu avais toujours de mal à te faire des amis et quand on s'est connus j'ai cru que j'allais te manger » Yugi se mit à rire aussi rejoignant Elodie, « Tu étais si intimidante ! Personne n'osait vraiment se frotter à un Kaiba » la jeune femme soupira se remémorant le souvenir qui fut encré dans son esprit.

Flashback

Le premier jour d'école est toujours intimidant, même quand on est un Kaiba, son frère avait décidé de l'envoyer dans une école publique après la disparition de son père, pour que la jeune enfant pouvait avoir une chance de vivre une vie à peu près normal, Elodie regarda la façade de l'école en face d'elle, elle réajusta son uniforme d'école rose, elle le trouvait affreux mais la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le porter, prenant une grande respiration elle rentra dans le bâtiment belge.

Regarder tout le monde dans les yeux, la jeune fille en fit frissonner quelque uns quand elle prononça son nom, mais elle s'en fichait, la jeune fille avait remarqué un étrange garçon dont ses cheveux étaient en étoile, il ne la regarder pas plus concentré sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Le professeur la mis à côté du jeune garçon, s'ennuyant rapidement sur le cours elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux tricolore « Salut ! » cela surprit le jeune garçon qui paniqua un peu et balbutia « Euh... Sa-Salut » puis il se tut.

Curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune garçon timide, à la fin de l'heure de cours, la jeune enfant se leva et suivit le garçon étoilé, elle trouva rapidement près de ce qu'elle à jugé son casier, la petite fille allait s'approcher de lui quand elle fut devancés par deux garçons un peu plus costaud, l'un était roux , l'autre avait les cheveux bleu.

Elodie fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le pauvre garçon tremblé à la vue des deux garçons s'approcher de lui, ce fut des intimidateurs, elle détestait ce genre de personne, surtout quand le roux attrapa le jeune garçon timide par le bras, son sang bouillonna, puis d'un pas déterminer elle s'approcha du groupe « Hey ! » les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, le pauvre garçon fut apeuré quand il la vit s'approcher, elle allait avoir des problèmes.

Les intimidateurs rit « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kaiba ? Ton nom ne nous fait pas peur » la jeune fille ne dit rien et s'approcha, celui qui avait les cheveux bleu s'approcha d'elle, « Ne lui faite pas de mal » supplia le jeune garçon, celui qui le retenait allait le frapper quand une main l'arrêta et avec une prise maîtrisé, Elodie envoya les deux garçons volé dans le coin de la pièce, tous les yeux dans le couloir qui n'osait pas intervenir était surpris de voir la jeune fille se relever comme si de rien n'était puis elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon tremblotant.

La petite fille lui tendit la main qu'il prit « Tout va bien ? » il hocha simplement la tête, toujours choqué « Je m'appelle Elodie et toi ? » le jeune garçon regarda leurs mains liées « Yugi » la jeune fille sourit « Yugi, c'est tellement mignon, mais tu ressemble à un panda donc je vais t'appelai scomme ça ! » curieux, confus et surpris le jeune garçon ne dit rien mais il sentait au fond de lui que cette amitié allait durer longtemps...

Fin du flashback.

« Yugi ! » l'adolescent sortit de ses pensées en voyant la main de sa meilleure amie tendu devant lui, « Aller, allons rejoindre les autres ! » le jeune homme hocha la tête et pris la main de la jeune femme, ce fut son meilleur souvenir, le meilleur moment de sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 9

Retrouver leurs amis fut facile, il suffisait de suivre la voix de Joey, il criait « J'ai gagné ! » Elodie espérait qu'ils avaient retrouver son frère ou au moins une piste menant à lui, « Joey ! » le blondinet se retourna voyant ses deux meilleurs amis courir vers eux, tout fiers il montra son gant de duelliste à Yugi qui contenait des nouvelles étoiles puis il tira une carte, « C'est un dragon noir aux yeux rouges ! Où la-tu trouvé Joey ? » l'adolescent blond frotta sa carte sur son visage « Je l'ai gagné ! Contre Rex Raptor ! » Yugi le félicita puis soudain il entendit le ventre de Joey grogné, « J'ai trop faim ! »

« Quelle classe Joey » une voix féminine et familière interpella le jeune homme, il aperçut Mai avec une barre de chocolat dans les mains, voyant ça, le blondinet se mit à bavé, « Si tu es venu nous narguer tu peux y aller ! » la jeune femme avala un autre morceau de chocolat donnant faim à tous le monde, « J'ai un sac rempli de provision et il ne servira pas à grand chose demain car je compte aller au château, alors si vous voulez nous pouvons partager ».

Déballant le sac, toute la nourriture fut étalé sur l'herbe, Joey et Tristan voulaient tout prendre pour eux mais fut vite arrêtés par Mai, « Désolé les garçons mais vous ne prenez rien, pas avant d'avoir travailler » Joey soupira de déception et de tristesse voulant engloutir toute la nourriture, « Yugi tu ira chercher du bois » elle regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux tricolore puis à Joey et Tristan « Vous deux vous irez chercher de l'eau »

Puis une fois que les garçons furent partis, Mai se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes « Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir il y a une douche de fortune à l'arrière Elodie et Téa ? », les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, heureuses de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche après la longue journée qu'elles ont eu.

Elodie commença en première, se déshabillant puis sentis l'eau tiède toucher sa peau chaude, la journée fut éprouvante, au départ tout se passait à peu près bien, et puis ils ont retrouver Mokuba et le faux Seto Kaiba, son petit frère fut de nouveau kidnapper, et enfin... Elle et Yugi ont faillit s'embrasser, enfin l'alter-ego du jeune garçon, le côté plus virile de celui-ci.

Et puis il y avait cet étrange fantôme qui lui ressemblait étrangement, lui avait dit de se souvenir, oui mais de quoi ? La journée était si bizarre, si étrange, la jeune femme soupira, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de retrouver son petit frère et partir d'ici.

Après s'être rhabiller, la jeune femme sortis son livre et une paire de lunette qu'elle posa sur son nez, le premier à revenir fut Yugi, « Elodie !... Tu as les cheveux mouillés ? » la femme aux cheveux bruns regarda le jeune garçon « Oui, je me suis pris une douche » l'adolescent posa le bois qu'il avait réussit à récupérer puis s'assit à côté de la jeune femme qui ferma son livre, « Ce fut une journée chargée » le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolore hocha la tête, « C'est vrai... »

« Yugi, je peux te poser une question ? » l'adolescent fredonna en réponse, « Tu as une deuxième personnalité, comme si quelqu'un d'autre était en toi, tu la ressentit ? » Yugi hocha la tête, repensant au moment où l'étrange présence avait eu de fort sentiment à propos de la jeune femme.

La nourriture sentait bon, Téa prenait à son tour sa douche et Mai gardait le rideau de la douche de fortune, après avoir fait cuire les sachets de nourriture chacun en pris un puis commença à savourer leur repas.

Après avoir commencer à raconter des histoires soit disant effrayante, Mai commençait sûrement à en avoir marre puis s'éclipsa, le groupe la regarda partir, puis Joey l'imita faisant rire ses amis.

Soudain, un bruit effraya Téa, les trois garçons allaient vers le buisson, le bruit était de plus en plus fort comme si quelqu'un venait par ici, et puis soudain, Ryou Bakura émergea du buisson, surprenant tous le monde, Téa déclara à sa meilleure amie, « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, j'avais vu Bakura ».

Le jeune homme s'excusa d'avoir fait peur au petit groupe d'amis, « Yugi, ça te dirait de faire un duel ? Pas pour des étoiles mais pour s'amuser » l'adolescent hocha la tête acceptant avec joie le duel, « Choisissons chacun une carte qu'il mettra dans le paquet de Yugi, comme ça tout le monde jouera », sans plus attendre, Joey tira son chevalier flamboyant et fit semblant de combattre un ennemi invisible, Tristan le suivi rapidement « Ah n'oublie pas le Cyber Commander Joey ! » Téa soupira puis rit doucement « J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant » Elodie acquiesça puis demanda sa carte préféré, la jeune brunette tira la dame du destin, « Et toi Yugi ? » le jeune garçon sourit et tira le magicien des ténèbres « Cette carte évidemment et toi Elodie, quelle est ta carte préféré ? » ce fut facile pour elle de répondre, la jeune femme tira la première carte de son paquet et la montra à Yugi et Téa « Tadaa, l'ange des ténèbres est ma carte favorite ! ».

Après s'être installé sur une souche de bois plate pour jouer, Bakura sourit à Yugi, « J'aimerais partager quelque chose avec vous en particulier toi, Yugi ! » un étrange anneau apparu autour du cou du garçon aux cheveux blanc surprenant tous le monde, « Tu vois j'ai moi aussi un objet du millénium » sentant l'atmosphère devenir lourde et pesante Yugi murmura à son ami « Pourquoi ? » Bakura se mit à rire « Parce que tu as quelque chose que je veux ! » Puis soudain tout devient noir.

Ce fut si étrange en ouvrant les yeux, Elodie constata qu'elle fut sur un plateau de duel en compagnie de Joey et Tristan, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » puis elle remarqua l'énorme Bakura en face d'elle, la jeune femme cria de surprise et se retourna pour voir un immense Yugi « Je dois rêver, non ? Sinon je suis folle ! »

« On l'est tous alors » lui dit Joey, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns regarda de nouveau le grand Yugi celui-ci avait une impression inquiète sur son visage, puis elle entendit le rire de Bakura mais celui-ci lui fit froid dans le dos, « Qu'y a t-il ? As-tu peur de la faire battre ? » le grand Yugi grinça des dents, « Elodie, c'est à ton tour d'attaquer » confuse la jeune femme regarda la carte en mode défense devant elle, « Je dois attaquer une carte ? Bon... D'accord » elle ne fit pas attention au protestation du grand Yugi et attaqua la carte face caché, le monstre se détruisit, puis soudain elle se sentis faible et fut rattraper de justesse par Joey.

« Ça va ?! » La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, Bakura rit de nouveau « Eh oui, le monstre que tu as attaquer avait un effet, envoyer au cimetière il t'enlève la moitié de tes points d'attaque mais je suppose que tu le sens dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas ? » ce fut donc au tour du garçon aux cheveux blanc, qui posa une nouvelle carte face caché puis le grand Yugi reprit une nouvelle carte, ses yeux toujours sur la jeune femme en détresse.

Le grand Yugi posa sa carte préféré, puis un petit Yugi confus, regarda autour de lui mais dés qu'il posa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, le jeune garçon couru vers elle, « Elodie ! Est-ce que sa va ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et lui demanda d'une voix faible, « Comment peut-tu être là Yugi n'est tu pas là haut ? » le jeune garçon se tourna vers son alter-ego « Tu me la demandais toi même Elodie, je sentais cette présence ancienne qui me conseillait pendant mes duels, on peut lui faire confiance » le grand Yugi hocha la tête puis son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme brune, « Bon c'est à mon tour d'attaquer » Yugi lança son attaque « Yugi ! Non ! »

Le monstre de Bakura fut facilement détruit par Yugi des ténèbres, montrant un morphojarre, le petit Yugi se tourna vers le grand et s'excusa, puis ils tirent cinq nouvelles cartes, le grand Yugi fut surpris d'une des cartes, Bakura se moqua « Ne serait-ce pas là, la carte préféré de Téa ? » Il posa de nouveau un autre monstre face cachée.

Le grand Yugi posa la carte qui fut celle de Téa qui sortit à son tour de la carte, Yugi et Tristan tenta de la cachée, « Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais de quel carte il s'agit » la brunette sortit de dessous la carte et se précipita vers la jeune femme à terre « Elodie ! Tout va bien ? Que t'est il arrivée ? » Joey lui expliqua et donna la jeune femme dans les bras à Téa puis il se releva, « On va en finir ! »

Yugi stoppa Joey « Attends, c'est à moi d'attaquer Joey » le Yugi des ténèbres attaqua le monstre et fut soudain paralysé, inquiet pour leur ami, le groupe demanda s'il allait bien, il répond d'un simple oui brisé. Le grand Yugi plaça une carte magique puis laissa la main à Bakura.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc posa une autre carte face caché, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle monstre c'était, Tristan fut un brin courageux « Ok je vais à l'attaque de ce monstre » mais il fut stopper net par Joey, « Tu reviens tout juste du cimetière, je ne te laisserais pas y retourner » Joey hurla et courut vers le monstre de Bakura mais fut stopper quand celui-ci se révéla, l'adolescent blond supplia au grand Yugi d'utiliser sa carte magique, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Joey et le monstre disparaissent, Téa serra son amie dans ses bras pleurant la disparition de Joey « Pauvre Joey... Il... Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver » une larme coula, puis soudain la jeune femme brune s'illumina « Té-Téa, tu as activée l'effet de ta carte » murmura la jeune femme souffrante, « Eh oui, l'effet de la dame du destin me permet de prendre une carte de mon cimetière et j'ai choisi, la renaissance du monstre ! »

Joey apparut apeuré puis il réalisa où il était et hurla de joie, « Tu as donc gâché une précieuse carte pour rien » Bakura posa sur son terrain la dame du destin, « Tu vois, Yugi, il y à une carte qui va tout faire changer » le garçon aux cheveux blanc montra la carte qu'il avait dans la main ce fut le changement de cœur, la carte préféré de Bakura « Vous allez vous entre-tuer et celui que j'ai choisi c'est toi, Yugi ! »

« Non ! » Bakura rit et plaça la carte sur le terrain « Oh mais si, et tu n'as pas le choix ! » la carte brilla, Yugi se protégea avec son bras dans la vaine tentative de se défendre, soudain, un petit Bakura apparut, ce fut le gentil, Ryou regarda ses alentours et pris le contrôle du propre monstre de son alter-ego, « Yugi attaque moi ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux le blanc, l'adolescent hésita ne voulant pas mettre en danger la vie d'un de ses amis, mais le grand Yugi s'occupa de ce doute, « Si l'esprit de l'anneau peut enlever l'âme des gens, je peux faire pareil ! » un œil apparu sur le front du grand Yugi et Ryou reprit sa place dans son corps, laissant l'esprit du mal dans la peau de la dame du foi, que Yugi détruisit.

Elodie sentit un bras autour et une voix profonde lui parla « Elodie, tout va bien ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et se frotta contre la source de chaleur, puis elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux voyant le visage de l'alter-ego de Yugi, « C'était un rêve ? » le jeune homme hocha la tête l'aidant à se relever, tout le monde se posa des questions mais fut coupé court par un cri de détresse, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! » Yugi aida son amie puis lui pris la main et l'emmena vers la source du bruit « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Yu -Gi-Oh épisode 10

Tout le groupe tenta de trouver la source du hurlement féminin, cependant la jeune femme brune entendit d'autres cris derrière elle, surprise et confuse, Elodie se retourna ne trouvant personnes ni même la source de ces pauvres cris.

« Elodie ! Viens vite » Yugi appela la jeune femme qui fut complètement en transe, il lui toucha délicatement la main, la faisant réagir, la brunette regarda son jeune ami, « Tu as entendu ? » Le garçon regarda devant lui puis la jeune femme, « Non... Est-ce que tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien... Je...Je reviens d'accord ? » Yugi regarda Elodie courir puis disparaître devant lui, il soupira se retournant et suivit c'est amis regrettant de ne pas avoir suivi sa meilleure amie ou même de la convaincre de ne pas y aller toute seule.

La jeune femme brune se mit à courir vers la source du bruit qui devenait de plus en plus claire, elle reconnut tout de suite les bruits d'un bébé qui pleurait, qui laisserait un bébé sur cette île chelou dont le propriétaire est aussi un mec chelou et ennuyeux.

Elodie se perdit dans la forêt, entendant les bruits du bébé se taire petit à petit, alors qu'une douce chanson ou plutôt une berceuse remplaça les pleures du bébé, des gens vivaient-ils ici ? Et si c'est le cas, comment cela se fait-il que Yugi n'ai donc rien entendu ?

Ce fut si étrange, la chanson fut si familière mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme l'entendait comment cela est-il possible ? La chanson fut fini quand Elodie aperçut le même fantôme penché sur un berceau fait de bois.

« Euh... Bonjour ? » la femme transparente ne leva même pas les yeux roucoulent doucement au bébé, la brunette s'approcha du berceau, méfiante regardant le fantôme si jamais ses yeux bougeait dans les siens, Elodie se pencha sur le berceau.

Un nouveau-né était allongé dans des langes regardant la jeune femme , qui devait peut-être être sa mère, soudainement, des mains dorés attrapa les siennes, la surprenant, Elodie recula d'un coup de surprise, le fantôme lui souri doucement.

« Regarde-le, n'est-il pas adorable ? » Le bébé gazouillait aux deux femmes au-dessus de lui, il ressemblait à Yugi, ce fut étrange, la jeune femme brune ne dit rien laissant le fantôme lui posait sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon.

« Si mignon, et pourtant tu ne te souviens de rien, regarde-le, cet enfant manque à ses parents, tout comme ses parents lui manque » le bébé sourit en réponse et tendis ses mains vers Elodie « Prends-le » complètement en transe, la jeune femme brune attrapa l'enfant et le colla contre elle.

Un petit médaillon qui fut autour du cou de l'enfant s'ouvrit, la brunette prit le médaillon et lit le contenu, « Osiris ? Est-ce ton prénom ? C'est mignon » l'enfant roucoula et attrapa le collier qui pendait au cou d'Elodie et le tira et le serra tentant de l'attraper et de le garder pour lui.

Puis petit à petit l'enfant disparu, la jeune femme serra les mains sentant la chaleur du petit disparaître en même temps, « Ne pleure pas, tu dois te souvenir, Elodie, et tout sera plus merveilleux ».

La brunette toucha les larmes qui coulaient toute seule, elle ne connaissait pas la raison de ses pleures ni même pourquoi cette sensation de tristesse la submergeait, elle se sentait si seule, la jeune femme s'effondra sur ses genoux, elle sentis ces mains dorés sur ses épaules, serrés, une main toucha son menton et l'obligea à regarder en avant.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire est de se souvenir, et cette tristesse disparaîtra, juste souviens-toi, toi et lui »

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minute que Elodie était restée au même endroit regardant le ciel étoilé, la jeune femme soupira, elle se sentait si attaché à ce jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait pourtant connu que pendant quelque minutes, la jeune femme essuya de nouveau ses larmes.

Se relevant après n'avoir fait que penser pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se décida à quitter sa place fait d'herbes, puis quelque chose l'éblouit, Elodie attrapa le petit objet en argent se fut le petit médaillon d'Osiris, son nom fut toujours gravé sur ce pendentif.

Une voix retendit soudain « Tu lui donneras quand tu le reverras » la jeune femme serra le médaillon dans sa main, le mettant dans sa poche, elle le montrera à ses amis, peut-être qu'elle pourra affirmer qu'elle n'est pas folle.

Faisant demi-tour tentant de retrouver son chemin, Elodie comprit rapidement qu'elle fut perdu dans cette immense forêt, « Eh merde ! Je suis où ?! » la jeune femme soupira de frustration, regardant aux alentours pour tenter de retrouver son chemin.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix appelée son nom, ce fut son meilleur ami, Yugi, Elodie se retourna voyant son ami courir vers elle, « Te voilà on te cher... Tu pleure ? » surprise la jeune femme toucha sa joue.

Elle regarda le médaillon dans sa main, « Il me manque » Confus Yugi s'approcha et toucha la joue de la brunette et essuya les douces larmes, « Qui te manque ? » la jeune femme montra le médaillon à son ami, « Cet enfant... Il me manque... ».


	11. Chapter 11

Yu-Gi-Oh : Épisode 11

Yami regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras endormis, il se demandait de quel enfant elle parlait, puis elle vit l'étrange médaillon dans sa main serrée, peut-être ce fut de cet enfant, Osiris, Yami était jaloux de ce garçon au moins jusqu'à qu'elle se souvenait que ce ne fut qu'un enfant.

Le jeune homme soupira sentant la jeune femme brune se blottir dans ses bras cherchant une source de chaleur, Yami serra sa poigne et embrassa le dessus de sa tête, il allait bientôt rejoindre les autres et donc redonner à Yugi la possibilité de bouger et penser par son propre esprit, l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissés voulait en profitez pour le peu de temps qu'il avait.

Yami posa la jeune femme sur le sol dur ce servant de son sac comme d'un oreiller, il fit de même avec le sien et posa sa tête sur le dur sac rempli, le jeune homme regarda une dernier fois Elodie et posa un doux baiser sur sa main, « Bonne nuit, princesse » puis il laissa Yugi se reposé.

Le réveil fut secoué et surtout désagréable, un hélicoptère se posa devant le petit groupe d'ami et révéla l'unique et le seul Seto Kaiba, Elodie se leva rapidement en voyant son frère jumeau, et se jeta dans ses bras, ce-dernier déposa sa mallette et serra fortement sa jeune sœur.

« Ils ont Mokuba, je suis désolé, tellement désolé » Kaiba attrapa le visage de sa sœur « Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'excuse pas » Elodie refit un câlin à son frère, « Kaiba » une voix innocente cassa l'étreinte du frère et de la sœur, Yugi tendis à Kaiba un paquet de cartes, « Tiens voici ton deck, il est à toi. » Seto récupéra son paquet de jeu et remercia le petit adolescent.

« Il faut que j'aille au château, Elodie tu viens ? » La jeune femme regarda tout ses amis puis son frère, « Seto, on peut y aller tous ensemble » le jeune Kaiba se moqua, « Plutôt crever » le frère jumeau d'Elodie commença à partir quand Joey l'arrêta, « Qu'y à t-il Kaiba ? Ta peur d'être humilié par moi ou Yugi ? » Seto attrapa la main de Joey qui le retenait et le poussa au sol.

« Seto ! » Elodie aida son ami à se relever et s'approcha de son frère, « Je sais que Joey est un idiot et qu'il ne sait sûrement même pas ce qu'il dit mais tu pourrais aller plus doucement avec lui » Joey attrapa sa meilleure amie et la tira sur le côté, « Tu sais quoi Kaiba, et si tu me montrait ce que t'es capable en duel, hein ? Ou il faut que tu te cache derrière te sœur, sois donc un vrai mec »

Le frère d'Elodie se moqua une nouvelle fois et posa sa mallette puis l'ouvrit, « Très bien Wheeler, si c'est ce que tu veux, on va faire ton duel, mais avec mon nouveau appareil » il lança à Joey un objet en forme de disque, la jeune brunette se tint près de frère et attrapa le disque, tout comme Yugi le fait pour son meilleur ami.

« Tout ce qu'il faut faire, et je sais que même un crétin comprendrais, il suffit de mettre son paquet dans l'ouverture présente, le décompte se fait automatiquement » tout deux fit comme Kaiba dit puis les points s'affichèrent sur l'écran, « Et cela est comme le duel normal, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu vas voir Kaiba » marmonna Joey assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, « Très bien, voici donc Kaizer le barbare, à ton tour Wheeler » Joey tira une carte et regarda le monstre devant lui, cela l'intimida un peu et le pauvre garçon fut complètement déboussoler.

Après plusieurs tours de voir les monstres de Joey se faire détruire les uns après les autres, ces amis commencèrent sérieusement à se demander si il ne fallait pas faire annuler ce combat, au moins pour la dignité de leur ami, cependant cela changea quand Joey invoqua le dragon noir aux yeux rouges, tout le monde fut content pour lui sauf Kaiba qui se moqua, et Elodie qui secoua la tête.

« Vraiment ? J'ignore comment un crétin comme toi à pu réussir à trouver une carte pareil, mais bon, personne ne peut vaincre le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! » Le combat se termina sur la défaite de Joey et de son dragon noir, Kaiba se moqua devant le meilleur ami de sa sœur, « Tss c'est ça Joey, reste comme un pauvre chien apeuré » Joey fit semblant de pleurer, se faisant consoler par ses amis.

« Seto ! Tu vas donc au château ? » Le frère de la jeune femme hocha la tête, « J'aurais préféré pouvoir veiller sur toi mais je suppose que je peux faire confiance à Yugi pour ça » tout rouge, l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissée protesta, « Qu-quoi ?! Euh... Enfin dans tout les cas pourquoi tu veux le battre seul, Kaiba il faut qu'on unisse nos forces pour battre Pégasus »

« Yugi... Laisse tomber il faut que je batte moi-même Pégasus pour sauver mon petit frère et mon entreprise » le garçon aux cheveux tricolores protesta de nouveau « Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Ce n'est qu'un tricheur ! »

« Je sais Yugi, je l'ai vu joué une fois contre un homme qui se faisait appeler Bandit Keith » le jeune Kaiba se fit couper par sa jeune sœur, « Je me souviens, je n'avais pas compris comment il avait fait mais, il avait demander à un jeune garçon de jouer à sa place, il avait deviné tout les déplacement de Keith ! Je ne sais pas si c'est de la tricherie ou de la sorcellerie, mais... S'il te plaît Seto sois prudent, et ramène Mokuba en vie » Kaiba hocha simplement la tête puis partis en direction du château de Pégasus.

« Tu ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir suivi ? » Elodie secoua la tête, « Non je lui fais complètement confiance, et je sais qu'il tient toujours sa promesse » Yugi souri à la jeune femme qui lui attrapa la main, son visage tourna dans un rouge tendre, « Bon ! Et si on finissait notre nuit ! Je suis encore fatiguée ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 12

Le réveil fut tout aussi brutal que le précédent, cette fois-ci ce fut à cause de Joey qui hurlait à la mort et non l'hélicoptère de Kaiba, une jeune femme brune agrippa le bras de son ami et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux « La prochaine fois que tu me réveille comme ça tu es mort, compris ? »

« Je croyais que les Kaiba étaient du matin » la brunette lâcha son ami et soupira, « Pas tous, j'aime dormir le matin » Yugi et le reste du groupe tenta de se réveiller aussi bien que Joey, Téa tendis à son ami un mot, la brunette se pencha sur l'épaule du petit adolescent pour pouvoir lire, « Elle te doit des étoiles ? Comment ça se fait ? », Yugi regarda sa meilleure amie, son visage rouge « Je t'expliquerais tout ça en chemin ».

« D'accord, je comprends mieux, maintenant » Yugi avait expliqué à Elodie tout ce qui c'était passé, sur Panik, Mai, le duel, le feu, bref tout, le groupe continuait à marcher à l'aveugle quand soudain Joey s'arrêta faisant stopper tout le groupe, « Euh Joey ? Sa va ? » demanda sa meilleure amie, qui regarda le blondinet suspicieusement, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir tuer le matin pour l'avoir réveiller, « J'ai entendu quelque chose ! »

« C'est sûrement la rivière Joey » répliqua Téa, inquiète du soudain comportement de son ami, « Je vais aller voir ! » l'adolescent blond, s'éloigna du groupe ignorant les protestations de ces amis, « Quel idiot ».

« Dites ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que Joey à disparu, non ? Et si on allait le chercher ? » Tout le monde hocha la tête et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupe, Tristan tout seul, Téa et Bakura et pour finir Elodie et Yugi.

La brunette cria le nom de son ami à mainte reprise sans aucune réponse de l'adolescent blond, la jeune femme soupira et s'appuya contre un arbre, « Dis, et si Joey avait raison ? Peut-être que quelqu'un nous espionnait ? Peut-être qu'il lui ait arriver quelque chose de grave ?... Oh, je veux juste le retrouver... »

Yugi regarda la jeune femme sentant une pointe de jalousie au fond de lui, mais surtout un amer sentiment venant de l'autre présence, qui elle était bien plus jaloux, le petit Yugi se changea pour celui qui avait des traits plus mature, ce-dernier attrapa les mains d'Elodie, « Ne t'inquiète pas Elodie, on va le retrouver, d'accord ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et étreint son meilleur ami, qui lui rendit rapidement son câlin.

Retournant à l'endroit prévu, personne n'avait de nouvelle de Joey ou même il pourrait se trouvait, « Peut-être qu'il lui ait arriver quelque chose », Tristan secoua la tête « Non, je ne crois pas, il y a peut-être une rivière ou une cascade pas loin, non ? Allons voir » convaincue que leur ami était prés d'une source, ils se mirent en route sans attendre.

« Non, il n'y a personne, je me suis peut-être trompé » Tristan soupira à sa remarque, mais la brunette remédia à ses doutes, « Je ne crois pas Tristan, regardez c'est son portefeuille » le groupe se pencha sur l'objet tenue par Elodie « C'est bien le sien, il y a même une photo de sa sœur » tout le monde sourit espérant avoir trouvé une piste pour retrouver leur ami.

« C'est une grotte, vous pensez que Joey est là-dedans ? » Tristan haussa les épaules, « C'est possible mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il y aille de lui-même » la brunette soupira puis sentis une main prendre la sienne, « Aller ! Allons retrouver notre ami ! » tout le monde acquièrent, décidant d'entrer dans cette grotte sombre et humide.

« Il fait froid ! » Téa se plaignit et fit rapidement suivit par Elodie, toute deux se frottèrent les bras à cause de la fraîcheur qui submergeait la grotte, puis ils trouvèrent deux cercueils debout, Téa et Ryou s'en approchaient, « Je ferais pas ça à votre place, les morts n'aiment pas qu'on les dérange » l'adolescent aux cheveux court regarda sa meilleure amie, « Ne t'inquiète pas on ne fait juste les regardés »

Soudain, les cercueils s'ouvrit faisant reculer les deux amis, puis des squelettes leur tomba dessus et pris dans la panique, Téa et Bakura se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, « Arrêter de courir ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous aide ?! » grâce à Yugi et Tristan, les squelettes fut vite hors d'état de nuire.

Bon, la route fut encore longue surtout quand Bakura actionna un mécanisme, qui fit rouler une boule vers le petit, tous prit d'un élan de panique et de peur se mirent à courir, mais soudain un trou s'ouvrit sous les pieds de la jeune Kaiba, tout ce qu'elle entendu fut le cri de ses amis.

Elodie se réveilla à un mal de tête et regarda autour d'elle, la pauvre femme fut attaché par des chaînes en fer qui l'empêchait de sortir de la plate-forme, la brunette regarda devant elle ne voyant personne, « Euh ? Bonjour, il y à quelqu'un ? »

Tout se qui fit réponse fut un rire, puis soudain un écran descendit du plafond, montrant l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus, « Pégasus » la jeune femme maudissait sous son souffle et grinça des dents quand elle le vit rire, « Ah...Ma petite Kaiba, sait-tu que j'ai vu ton frère ? Je peut te dire qu'il fera très bien l'affaire dans ma collection d'âme »

La jeune femme grogna, « Que lui as-tu fait ?! » Pégasus se moqua et secoua son doigt devant lui « Oh ma petite Kaiba, cela sera ma surprise mais je te souhaite plutôt un merveilleux duel avec ton adversaire » l'écran se rétracta et se remit dans le plafond, « Montre-toi Pégasus ! Sois un homme pour une fois et viens ! »

Après plusieurs minutes d'attendre quelqu'un, la jeune femme commença à tirer sur ses chaînes tentant de les enlever mais une voix profonde la stoppa dans ses mouvements, « Elodie » l'entente de son nom la figea, après quelques secondes, la jeune femme brune se releva, voyant son meilleur ami devant elle, « Yugi ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Elodie s'arrêta dans ses mouvement pensant que son ami lui fit une bonne blague sauf que devant elle ce fut Yugi et non Joey, « Euh... Parce que tu... m'aime bien ? » elle hésita, le rire sinistre de son ami la fit tremblée, « Oh vraiment ? C'est donc ce que tu crois ? » la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête ne comprenant pas l'attitude de celui qu'elle appréciait « Dommage pour toi, Elodie mais je ne t'aime pas, mets donc tes étoiles en jeu, qu'on en finisse au plus vite »

« Tu... Ne m'aime pas ? » le garçon tira cinq carte ne la regardant même « Je ne vais pas me répétez, Elodie, à toi de jouer » toujours en tremblant elle tira cinq cartes, ces mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle fut obligée d'y mettre la seconde pour éviter de les faire tomber, Yugi le remarqua, « Je ne te savais pas aussi fragile... Oh où peut-être la fois où tu pleurais parce que quelqu'un avait couper ta jupe ? J'avais trouver ce moment amusant, te voir pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule »

« Ta-tais-toi ! » les larmes coulaient sur ces deux joues, « Comment tu peux me dire ça, tu m'avais consolé ce jour-là » Yugi se moqua « Tss, tu me faisais pitié, tu vas donc jouer, oui ou non ? » attrapant une carte monstre et la mettant en mode défense, elle regarda son meilleur ami, comment pouvait-il la trahir comme ça ?

Après plusieurs tours Yugi avait 1500 points de vie alors qu'il n'en restait que 100 à Elodie, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues, le jeune adolescent avait l'ai de s'ennuyer attendent que quelque chose se passe... « Il faut que je vérifie si c'est bien lui ? » pensa-t-elle et seul Yugi, le vrai pouvait le savoir, « Yugi ? » le jeune homme fredonna toujours en attente, « Pourquoi je considère Joey comme mon frère ? » l'adolescent regarda la jeune femme en pleure devant lui, « Pourquoi ça ? » Elodie grogna en réponse, « Réponds-moi ! »

« Fais attention, celui qui dirige ici c'est moi, ne perds pas ton précieux temps, Elodie, ni le mien » la jeune femme mordit son pouce, puis sourit, « Tu sais pourquoi je considère Joey comme mon frère ? C'est... eh bien... Il ressemble beaucoup à Seto » Yugi sourit « Eh bien tu vois, tu as répondu à ta question »

« Tu n'es pas le vrai Yugi » le jeune garçon grogna « Comment oses-tu ? » la jeune femme essuya ses larmes et souris « Joey m'a sauvé la vie ! Voilà pourquoi je le considère comme mon frère, et seul le vrai Yugi le savais, et tu sais quoi ? C'est mon tour, donc c'est à moi de tirer une nouvelle carte ! »

« Fait, même si tu sais que je ne suis pas le vrai Yugi tu ne gagneras pas » la jeune femme posa sa main sur son paquet « S'il te plaît Yugi, et toi l'étrange présence que j'apprécie... S'il vous plaît guider ma main et le cœur des cartes pour battre cet usurpateur. »

Tirant sa carte, Elodie sourit, Yugi se moqua pensant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de cartes pour l'arrêter, « Tu sais, tu as envoyé plus de cinq monstre dans le cimetière et c'est assez pour invoqué mon ange des ténèbres, alors tiens-toi prêt faux Yugi, car ta défaite à sonner ! »

Elodie sourit attrapant les dernières étoiles qu'elle avait besoin pour rentrer au château « Et voilà, plus qu'à rentrer au château » une main sur son épaule l'arrêta « Je ne crois pas » le faux Yugi pointait sur elle, un pistolet, soudain, une étrange chaleur l'envahi, l'usurpateur gémi et lâcha l'arme, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui, « Pégasus tu ne m'auras pas avec tes sales coups fourrés »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tenta de trouver la sortie quand elle vit la lumière puis ses amis, elle cria leur noms, tous se retournèrent cependant quand Elodie arriva au niveau de Yugi , elle le gifla, fort, tout le monde fut choqué de son acte « Euh Elodie ? Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et regarda son ami qui faillit presque pleurer, voyant ça elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola, « Désolé, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais le vrai » Yugi se frotta sa joue maintenant rouge « Le vrai ? »

« Oui, je vous expliquerais ça plus tard, allons au château... J'espère que vous avez les dix étoiles parce que moi oui ! » Yugi et Joey acquièrent puis tout le petit groupe se rendirent au château de Pégasus.


	13. Chapter 13

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 13

« C'est pour ça que tu à giflé Yugi ? » Elodie expliquait à Joey pourquoi elle avait frappé le pauvre adolescent, « Oui... C'était affreux de devoir combattre une copie conforme de lui-même, je ne sais même pas comment ça à pu même arriver... » Joey passa son bras autour de sa meilleure amie, « T'inquiète Elodie, Yugi se tuerait si il devait livré un vrai duel contre toi »

« Tu crois ? » Joey hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main, « Merci Joey » le blondinet s'extasia sur le fait d'avoir pu consoler la jeune femme, cette dernière le poussa et courra devant lui, l'adolescent blond hurla et se mit à chasser la brunette.

Elodie arriva la première en haut des marches et aperçu son frère, « Seto ! Que fais-tu là ? Mokuba n'est pas avec toi ? » la jeune femme atteint son niveau et lui attrapa les mains, « Elodie... » le regard de son frère fit penser le pire à la pauvre femme, « Oh non... Qu'à-t-il fait à Mokuba ? »

« Il a son âme, Elodie et pour que je puisse battre Pégasus il faut que je livre un duel contre Yugi » la brunette se tourna vers son ami qui venait juste d'arriver, « Hein moi ? » l'adolescent se pointa du doigt, surpris, « Oui toi, Yugi »

« Tu n'as qu'à te battre contre moi, Kaiba ! » le frère jumeau d'Elodie se moqua de Joey, « Tu veux vraiment te battre Wheeler, reste comme le chihuahua que tu es » le blondinet grogna, sentant l'envie de foutre une droite à Kaiba, « D'accord, Kaiba si tu veux me battre faisons ce duel »

Tout le monde fut monté au niveau du château entre deux tours, Elodie regarda son frère puis son meilleur ami, « Oh... Je ne veux pas voir ça » la jeune femme commença à reculer quand elle fut stopper par sa meilleure amie, « Elodie tu dois restée, pour soutenir ton frère et Yugi »

« … Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas les voir se combattre comme ça, je les aimes touts les deux... » la jeune femme s'accrocha au bras de sa meilleure amie pour le soutien et regarda l'affreux duel entre ses proches, son frère et son meilleur ami.

Ce fut au tour de Kaiba de commencer ce duel, « Je commence avec Ryu Kishin ! » Le monstre apparu et les quatre cartes de Kaiba se dessina devant lui, tout comme pour Yugi qui attaque la créature de Seto avec la malédiction du dragon, les points de vie du frère à Elodie tomba à 1600 points.

« Ce n'était qu'un test, Yugi » il posa le spadassin vengeur et tenta de détruire la créature de Yugi, « Bien tenté qu'Kaiba mais j'utilise remplacement du monstre ! » la malédiction du dragon fut changé par le magicien des ténèbres.

Elodie regarda l'horrible duel entre son frère et son meilleur ami, « Oh... Je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça... Je ne me sens pas bien... Je... Je vais aller m'aérée un peu, d'accord » la jeune femme fit demi-tour « Mais tu es déjà dehors ! ».

La brunette descendit les marches entendant toujours le combat au-dessus d'elle, la pauvre femme soupira et s'assit sur l'une des marches, « Je te hais Pégasus, comment oses-tu déchirer ma famille et mes amis ? » Elodie sentit de nouvelle larmes sur ses joues.

« J'aurais beaucoup pleurer ces derniers jours... » elle les essuya, puis un mouchoir fut tendu devant elle, la jeune femme fut accueillit par un jolie sourire de sa meilleure amie, « Merci Téa » la brunette s'assit à côté d'elle et lui frotta le dos « Tout va bien ? ».

« Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais les retrouver et de leur dire d'arrêter cette folie mais je sais qu'aucun de ces deux idiots ne m'écouteront, je m'en veux, tu sais ? Si je pouvais seulement leur faire entendre raison... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tout va bien se passé » soudain un énorme hurlement venait d'en haut, « C'est le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! » Téa attrapa le poignet de sa meilleure amie et la releva, « Viens vite Elodie, il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe ! ».

Bizarrement la montée fut bien plus longue, comme si une présence ne voulait pas que les deux jeunes femmes rejoignent leur amis, « Oh mon dieu » Téa arriva la première et se figea, « Que se passe-t ?... » Elodie se coupa voyant son frère au-dessus du rebord de la tour, son corps voulant tombé dans le vide et son meilleur ami qui allait attaqué.

« Oh non » Elodie se précipita devant Téa et passa devant ses amis qui tenta de l'arrêtée sur le coup de la surprise, et se précipita sur son meilleur ami, « Yugi ! Ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Ne tue pas mon frère ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! »

Yugi hurla et s'effondra sur ses genoux, la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras sentant ses larmes coulés sur son doux visage, « Yugi... » elle entendit vaguement Joey et Kaiba se disputés sur l'attitude de son frère jumeau, ses larmes commença à coulés, la douce voix innocente mais brisée de Yugi lui détruisit le cœur, « Cette présence... El-Elle voulait à tout prit détruire Kaiba pour rentrer dans le château, cette présence... me fait peur ! Je ne veux plus jamais livrer un seul duel ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 14

Yugi fut encore dans les bras d'Elodie le refusant de le lâcher, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais elle refusait de le laisser seul, elle l'aimait, lui et cette étrange présence, et bizarrement, Elodie savait qu'au fond d'elle cet autre Yugi ne voulait pas faire du mal à son frère ou à qui que ce soit...

Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes que les autres était parti, Téa avait accepté le duel de Mai et ni Yugi ni Elodie ne voulait laisser l'un ou l'autre, le petit adolescent avait arrêté de pleuré et c'était accroché à sa meilleure amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elodie s'écarta de son meilleur ami et le regarda dans les yeux, « Je sais que tu as peur Yugi, mais... Je veux parler à cette autre présence » cela réveilla l'adolescent qui attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme, « Non ! Il pourrait te faire mal ou même te...tuer »

« S'il te plaît Yugi, fais-moi confiance, je sais que je saurais le maîtriser si cela te rassure » le garçon hésita, « Mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse, non je ne veux pas ! »

« Yugi ! » la jeune femme l'enlaça tentant de le calmer, « Calme-toi Yugi, je ne te forcerais jamais parce que je... non rien oublie, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, Yugi, je... S'il te plaît... Je...Ah, je ne sais pas comment te dire... Oublie tu veux » le garçon fut confus mais accepta tout de même, laissant sa meilleure amie lui refaire des câlins encore et encore, il se sentait en paix.

Elodie s'écarta de Yugi, laissant sa tête reposé sur ses genoux, le pauvre garçon avait fini par s'endormir, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux quand elle sentit une main attraper délicatement son poignet, « Elodie » la voix profonde de l'adolescent sur ses genoux lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne parlait plus au doux et innocent garçon mais plutôt au mature et adulte double de Yugi.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir » déclara l'alter-ego de Yugi après s'être relevé de sa délicieuse position, « Pourquoi ? » le jeune homme n'osa pas regardé dans ses jolies yeux, ne voulant pas voir la déception ni la tristesse dans ces jolies iris noisettes, « J'ai faillit tuer ton frère ».

Il fut surpris de sentir deux bras doux et féminin autour de sa taille musclé, « Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Yugi ou à mes amis » Le double de Yugi posa sa main sur les siennes et se retourna, « Merci » puis l'adolescent déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et se remit sur ses genoux, « Merci Elodie »

La jeune femme continuait à sourire après la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu avec l'alter-ego de Yugi, qui d'ailleurs dormait toujours sur les genoux d'Elodie mais il fut vite réveiller par les cris de Joey et Téa, qui lui ramena une belle surprise.

La brunette lui tendis cinq étoiles, « Tiens Yugi, je les ais gagnée pour toi » le jeune garçon les prit et les plaça sur son gant, « Merci Téa, j'aurais voulu te voir battre Mai » Joey se mit à rire, « Tu es sur parce que vu ta tête, tu as plutôt fait une bonne sieste » le pauvre garçon tourna au rouge profond et tenta d'enlever les traces évident du sommeil qu'il avait eu.

« Aller, allons tous au château ! » Tout le joyeux petit groupe se rendit au château de Pégasus ignorant que l'un d'entre eux allait connaître la plus profonde des tristesse.

Rentrer dans le château fut facile même pour Téa, Tristan et Bakura, qui grâce à Mai sont de retour avec le groupe, « Je me demande où est mon frère » personnes ne sut répondre sauf un des gardes, « Monsieur Pégasus vous à réservé une petite mise en bouche avant de commencer la dernière étape du tournoi, il vous propose un duel contre Seto Kaiba si vous... »

Il fut couper par la jeune femme pressée de retrouver son frère jumeau, « Seto ! J'arrive ! » elle fut rapidement suivi de ses amis, Elodie trouva son frère s'avancer pour le prochain duel qu'il fera, « Seto ! » le jeune frère se tourna vers sa sœur et ces amis, « Yugi.. » il regarda le petit adolescent qu'il avait battu récemment et pourtant toujours là.

Pégasus fit son entré dans l'immense arène de jeu, et demanda à ce que le duel commence, « J'ai une condition, il faut qu'on joue avec mon nouveau prototype » Kaiba envoya son disque de duel à Pégasus qui le fit rouler comme une balle, le jumeau d'Elodie grogna, « Arrête donc tes conneries, Pégasus ».

« Hmm... Très bien alors, on va jouer avec ton appareil si tu accepte ma condition que quelqu'un joue à ma place ».

« Ne peux-tu donc pas jouer par toi-même pour une fois ?! » Pégasus se moqua, « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui prendrais toutes les directives, que l'on me ramène le garçon qui me servira de pion » Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Mokuba arriver et prendre l'appareil des mains de Pégasus, restant immobile comme un pantin.

« Mokuba ! Que fais-tu là-bas ?! Ne reste pas là ! » Les paroles d'Elodie sont malheureusement tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, « Que fait-il ? » son petit frère ne bougea pas regardant devant lui comme une machine.

Bien sur, Kaiba refusa de se battre contre son frère malgré qu'il n'est plus d'âme ce fut un vrai soulagement pour Elodie, de ne pas voir ses deux frères se battent pour un duel aussi terrible.

« Le duel va commencer, Elodie, tu te sens bien ? » cette dernière secoua la tête, « Non, mais je vais rester pour mes deux frères. » Le duel commença et Pégasus posa une carte monstre et une carte face cachée, la jeune femme sentit une main sur la sienne, ce fut son meilleur ami, Yugi qui l'encouragea.

Tout allait bien pour le frère d'Elodie quand Pégasus retourna une carte face cachée, ce-dernier devait deviné si le monstre de son adversaire était plus élevé ou moins élevé que le monstre de son adversaire, et il devina parfaitement le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus de Kaiba qui lui prit.

« Oh non... Pauvre Seto... Je sais que tu vas y arriver, mon frère j'y crois » Yugi sentit sa main serrée la sienne et il serra rapidement à son tour, Kaiba tenta une nouvelle combinaison mais Pégasus la contrat tellement facilement, « Comment fait-il pour connaître les cartes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Téa, on dirait presque de la magie », sentant que Pégasus pouvait tricher, Kaiba posa son jeu sur le côté « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour savoir mon jeu, Pégasus, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire » le frère d'Elodie tira une nouvelle carte, « Voila Pégasus, ma foi est récompensé ! » et à la surprise de tout le monde ce fut le magnifique dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Kaiba arriva à immobilisé le dragon blanc de Pégasus et le détruisit en mille morceau, « Bravo Seto ! » malheureusement le bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps, le dragon blanc de Kaiba fut capturée par Pégasus et grâce à Doppelgänger il reprit sa carte de destruction, qui anéanti tout le paquet de carte du frère à Elodie.

La seule qui restait fut la carte renaissance du monstre, Kaiba l'utilisa pour ramené Saggy le bouffon des ténèbres qui fut rapidement détruit par Pégasus détruisant les espoirs d'Elodie et de son frère de sauvé leur petit frère, Mokuba, Seto se tourna vers sa sœur ignorant Pégasus sur son débat à propos de son âme, il lui sourit et chuchota un simple désolé.

L'âme de Kaiba disparu dans la carte tenu par Pégasus et la pauvre sœur Kaiba s'écroula sur ses genoux à peine retenu par Yugi et Joey, les larmes coula sur son doux visage, « Non... Seto, Mokuba... Ce... ce n'est pas possible, pas eux, pas eux ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 15

Elodie resta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, pensant à ses deux frères maintenant disparu, elle n'arrivait pas à faire stopper les douces larmes, malgré la visite de ses amis, ses pleures continuait à se verser, elle ressentit une autre présence, ce fantôme.

« Va-t'en » le spectre s'assit sur le lit regardant la jeune femme pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, « Tu pleure parce que tu les as perdus ? » la brunette ne répondit rien serrant ses jambes près d'elle, « Moi aussi, j'ai pleurée quand je l'ai perdu »

« Qui ? » la créature posa une main sur son épaule, « Mon mari, sa mort m'a profondément touché » le fantôme essuya les larmes des joues de la jeune femme « Mais comparé à moi, tu as la chance de pouvoir te venger, venge tes frères, réclame à Pégasus leurs âmes, je serais à tes côtés pour ce duel »

« Vraiment ? » l'être transparent hocha la tête, « Je te soutiendrais, je serais à tes côtés pour ce moment, je lutterai pour toi » la jeune femme la remercia et regarda l'extérieur, il faisait nuit, « Tu as raison, vengeons-nous » le fantôme regarda Elodie partir puis se tourna vers le médaillon sur son chevet, « Si seulement je pouvais juste me lier à toi, cela serait tellement plus simple, je sais que ton âme à tellement subi à cause de ce sort stupide et c'est pour ça que j'ai prêté serment, à toi et à lui... »

Trouver un garde fut facile, lui dire de faire venir Pégasus à l'arène fut un peu moins simple sauf quand on le menace de lui enlever ses précieux bijoux de famille si il ne le faisait pas venir.

Elodie attendit pendant à peu près vingt minutes, pensant que Pégasus allait lui poser un lapin, elle se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la sortit quand une voix l'arrêta, « Tiens si ce n'est pas la petite Kaiba, que fais-tu donc ici, si tard, les enfants comme toi doivent être au lit »

« Je veux un duel Pégasus ! » l'homme aux cheveux blanc se moqua, « Un duel l'a tu mérité ? » Elodie frappa ses poings contre la plate-forme, « Je mets en jeu mon âme ! Je veux que tu mettes les âmes que tu as osé prendre, pour ton simple petit jeu merdique »

« Très bien, petite Kaiba, nous nous battrons en duel, j'espère que tu es prête » chacun tira cinq cartes et ce fut au tour de Pégasus de commencer, il fit le même mouvement que contre son frère, la jeune femme trembla, puis elle sentit une agréable chaleur proche d'elle, ce fut le fantôme, « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là... » ce fut donc le tour d'Elodie, elle savait que Pégasus pouvait lire les cartes, mais elle ignorait comment les contrer sauf si elle ne les voyait pas elle-même, une carte pourrait vaincre Pégasus, celle que Mokuba et Seto lui avait offert pour son onzième anniversaire, l'ange des ténèbres serait la clé de la victoire, encore faudrait-il pouvoir l'invoquer.

La jeune femme posa un monstre en mode attaque et tenta de détruire le monstre de Pégasus, malheureusement, Pégasus retourna la carte face caché qui fut diminution de ténèbres cela baissa les points d'attaques de la créature d'Elodie qui fut rapidement détruit par celle de Pégasus, « Quelle dommage que tu ais pariée ta petite âme, Kaiba, tu vas vite le regrettée. »

« Il avait prévu mon mouvement que dois-je faire ? » Un main se posa sur la sienne qui la dirigea vers le paquet de cartes, « N'ai pas peur Elodie, nous sommes tous avec toi, moi, tes amis, ta famille, celui que tu aimes, nous sommes tous là et personnes ne te laisseras tombés ».

Sentant un nouveau courage venant d'elle, cette dernière tira la magicienne des ténèbres, elle l'invoqua et détruisit le monstre de Pégasus, les faisant venir tous les deux à 1700 points de vie, « A ton tour Pégasus »

Ce-dernier tira une nouvelle carte et en posa deux, ce fut donc au tour d'Elodie, « Zut, je ne sais pas ce qu'il à mis, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier ma magicienne... Que faire ? » toujours en sentant la chaleur de l'être surnaturelle près d'elle, la jeune femme tira de nouveau une carte, « Bien, voici les chapeaux magique ! Qui protège ma magicienne, jusqu'à ce que tu la trouve, Pégasus ! »

« Vraiment, désolé de te décevoir ma chère mais tu vas te passer de ces pouvoir », Pégasus se moqua et retourna une de ses carte face caché qui enleva les chapeaux qui protégeais la jolie magicienne, Pégasus la détruisit grâce à son monstre et retourna une autre carte face caché, « Bien, voilà qui devrait calmer tes ardeurs, petite Kaiba ».

Il ne lui restait plus que 1000 points, Elodie se mordit l'ongle du pouce regardant ses cartes et son ennemi, « Elle à raison, il faut que je leur fasse confiance, à tous » sa carte fut tiré et révéla l'ange des ténèbres, « Désolé, Pégasus, mais ce duel sera vite terminé ! »

« Tu n'en es pas aussi sur, petite Kaiba » elle n'entendit pas ses paroles et posa une carte magique et garda ces autre cartes dans ses mains, « A toi Pégasus » l'homme aux cheveux blancs se moqua « Oh mais si tu es aussi sur de gagner petite Kaiba, je devrais peut-être abandonner... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ? » il posa juste deux cartes et ce fut de nouveau à la jeune femme, « Bien j'active ma carte magique ! » Cela lui permet d'invoquer l'ange des ténèbres, « Je vais donc pas- » Elodie fut coupé par Pégasus, « Je ne crois pas que tu passeras à l'attaque petite Kaiba »

Pégasus retourna une carte, dévoilant un piège qui détruit le monstre d'Elodie, « Oh non... Mon ange... » la jeune femme finit son tour ne pouvant pas se défendre, « Tu sais ma petite Kaiba, tu avais raison, ce duel sera vite fini, mais le vainqueur sera moi ! »

Il retourna Doppelgänger, la carte de la défaite de son frère et de la sienne, ce-dernier se changea en l'ange des ténèbres et Pégasus attaqua, Elodie regarda son monstre favori qui allait attaquer, elle sourit comme son frère et sentit ses larmes couler.

Il ne lui restait plus de points de vie, Pégasus tira une carte vide, « Ne t'inquiète pas, petite Kaiba, tu rejoindras très vite tes frères » ses paroles ne l'atteignit pas, elle se retourna vers le spectre qui fut sur son côté, cette dernière fut si triste, « Merci... D'avoir cru en moi, dis à Yugi et à tous les autres que je suis désolée, de les abandonner »

Le spectre grogna, « Tu leur dira toi-même ! » la créature se mit à récité des paroles d'une autre langue, l'œil de Pégasus brilla tentant de prendre son âme, « Merci pour tout »

Pégasus ricana voyant le corps inerte de la dernière et survivante Kaiba, il regarda la carte « Quoi ?! Comment se fait-il que son âme ne soit pas présente » en effet l'âme de la pauvre femme n'était plus dans son corps et ni dans la carte où Pégasus l'avait enfermée, alors où était-elle ?


	16. Chapter 16

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 16

Tout était sombre, plongée dans les ténèbres, la jeune femme fut perdu dans ce couloir couvert de néant, après sa défaite contre Pégasus, elle pensait que la mort l'emporterait pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre ses frères dans l'autre monde mais Elodie se sentait belle et bien vivante continuant à marcher dans un trou noir sans fin.

Il n'y avait personne, où peut-elle bien se trouver ? « Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! » ça voix résonna, aucune réponse ne sembla lui parvenir mais pourtant elle croyait qu'elle pouvait sortir de là, retrouver ses amis et sa famille, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, malheureusement elle ne faisait que marcher.

Le froid commençait à lui ronger la peau n'étant pas habitué au climat de ce monde fait de ténèbres, il faisait si noir, si sombre, ses yeux n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette vision couverte d'ombre et rempli de ténèbres, ça marche à l'aveugle ne l'emmenait nulle pas, elle tenta de nouveau d'appeler de l'aide « Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je vous en prie répondez-moi ! »

Elodie ne reçut aucune réponses, n'ayant plus la force de marcher dans le noir elle s'écroula à terre, pleurant « S'il vous plaît... Je n'aime pas être seule... » et pour une fois elle entendit une réponse, « Elodie... », la jeune femme se releva, essuya ses larmes, « C'est...c'est toi ? Où est-tu ?! » pourtant le fantôme qui la guidait n'apparaissait pas, « C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parle... Elodie »

« Pourquoi ça ?! Où est-tu ?! » la pauvre femme tourna son regard dans tous les sens, voulant voir cette créature lumineuse qui éclairait cette espace fait de ténèbres, « J'ai utilisé toutes ma force et mes pouvoir pour que Pégasus ne puisse garder ton âme, je me sens faible, mais je vous avais promis à tous les deux que je te surveillerais même après tant de siècles écoulés »

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas comme ça ! » soudain le fantôme s'illumina devant elle prenant la forme de sa carte favorite, « Mais tu es... » Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres la coupa, « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, il faut te sortir d'ici où ses ténèbres viendront te réclamer... Il faut que tu aille à ses côtés, lui seul peut te protéger »

« Qui ? » aucune réponse venant de la créature qui lui attrapa les mains « Fais-moi confiance, je ne peux rien faire mais toi tu peux, alors laisse-toi te guider... Adieu » la jeune femme regarda son amie disparaître en face d'elle « Non ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie ! »

Elle ne put rien faire regardant son amie disparaître définitivement, « Ne me laisse pas... » mais elle se sentis soudain sombrer dans l'inconscience...

En se réveillant pour la deuxième fois, elle se releva rapidement voyant de la lumière, « Oh mon dieu, où suis-je ? » devant elle se trouvait un immense dédale d'escalier, toute la pièce en était rempli, des milliers de portes se trouvaient à tous les coins de murs.

Elodie avança doucement quand une voix profonde la figea, « Elodie ? Que fais-tu ici ? » se retournant rapidement, un sourira se dessina sur son visage « Yugi ! Euh non, tu n'es pas Yugi... Comment tu t'appelle ? » le jeune homme sourit et prit la jeune femme qui venait de sauter dans ses bras, « Appelle-moi Yami... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu es arrivée ici »

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur le sol glacée, regardant les magnifique décorations murales en face d'elle, « Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, Yu...Yami, j'étais dans un endroit fait que de ténèbres et après avoir tellement marché je me retrouver ici... On est où d'ailleurs ? »

« Chez moi... enfin dans ce qu'on appel une chambre d'âme » confuse la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, l'endroit était si étrange, « Je vois... C'est tout de même étrange que je sois ici... mais bon puisqu'on est tous les deux ici, autant parler de toi ! » confus le jeune homme se pointa du doigt « De moi ? » Elodie hocha la tête, « Oui ! »

« C'était donc toi... Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'embrasser, d'ailleurs ? » la jeune femme fut surprise de sa propre question autant que Yami, « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Elodie hocha la tête attendant la réponse du garçon « Le mieux c'est que je te le montre directement » rouge jusqu'au oreilles, elle sentis la main du jeune homme lui prendre le menton mais il s'arrêta soudainement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux quand elle ne sentis rien sur ses lèvres

« Yugi choisit bien son moment pour avoir besoin de moi... Désolé Elodie mais je vais devoir te laisser, nous remettrons cette conversation à plus tard » Yami disparu laissant la pauvre jeune femme se remettre de ses émotions puis elle hurla « Yugi ! Pourquoi as-tu gâché le moment ! »

Curieuse, la jeune femme voulu faire le tour de la chambre d'âme de Yami mais elle arrêta après s'être faillit prendre deux ou trois pièges dans la figure, « Pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit est si dangereux ? » la jeune femme s'arrêta ne faisant que penser à son amie qui la quittée, la tristesse fut si grande, la pauvre femme essuya ses larmes ne voulant plus y repenser quand une main l'arrêta.

« Elodie, pourquoi pleure-tu ? » Yami venait de réapparaître essuyant ses larmes, « Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suppose que tu t'es battu en duel ? » le jeune homme acquiesça prenant la douce femme dans ses bras, « Oui... J'ai vaincu Joey... Je vais me battre contre Pégasus »

« Vraiment ?! » Yami hocha la tête, « Pro-promets moi que tu gagneras contre Pégasus, promets moi que tu libéras mes frères de leurs cages, je t'en prie » le jeune homme ne dit rien regardant Elodie, les larmes coulaient sur ses délicate joues, il déposa un baiser sur son front « Je te le promets. »

Cela faisait trente minutes que Yami était partis, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle que ce soit de Yugi ou de son double puis soudainement, elle avait ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, quelque chose venait d'arriver à l'un de ses deux amis, et elle n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être « Yugi ! Yami ! »

Par chance, Elodie les trouva rapidement mais ses espoirs fut rapidement détruit quand elle vit Yugi inconscient, « Oh mon dieu ! Yugi ! » la jeune femme s'accroupit rapidement auprès de son meilleur ami, « Oh non...non, non, non, non, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Pégasus à torturé son âme, Elodie, je vais lui faire regretter » la pauvre femme attrapa le corps de son ami regardant Yami disparaître, « Yuggiii ! » elle pleura, agrippant le corps de son pauvre ami, « Yugi ! Yugi... »

Le combat fut long pour Yami mais il y arriva, il vaincu Pégasus, les âmes de ses amis qui lui ont été enlevé vont enfin pouvoir retourner dans le corps, et lui retourner auprès d'elle, Elodie lui sourit quand elle le vu enfin, « Yami ! » tous deux s'enlacèrent rapidement, la jeune femme le remercia encore et encore, elle se recula de lui, touts deux fermèrent les yeux voulant que leurs lèvres se touche enfin mais soudainement le corps d'Elodie commença à disparaître.

« Euh ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! » Yami la serra dans ses bras la sentant disparaître petit à petit « Elodie ! » inquiète la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui regardant son corps disparaître en poussière, « Yami ! » puis elle disparu entièrement...

La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom et enfin son esprit se réveilla, « Hmmph... Où suis-je ? » elle sentit quelqu'un la relevée, « En sécurité » Elodie ouvrit enfin les yeux voyant la figure familière de son frère, « Seto » son jumeau lui sourit et la fit sortir de sa prison, « Aller, nous devons retrouver Mokuba et foutre le camp de cet île » la jeune femme acquière et son frère l'aida à marcher.

En ouvrant les portes du château de Pégasus, Mokuba fut le premier à apercevoir son frère et sa sœur, « Seto ! Elodie ! » ce dernier courut vers sa famille et les enlaça, l'aîné Kaiba remercia Yugi d'avoir sauvé son frère, Elodie rougit d'un rose pâle en voyant son meilleur ami mais le remercia tout de même, il était temps de rentrer à la maison.


	17. Chapter 17

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 17

Rentrer chez soi faisait énormément de bien à tout le monde, le groupe était partis voir le grand-père de Yugi alors que les Kaiba étaient retournés chez eux voulant en débattre avec les cinq grands, la seule fille Kaiba laissa les garçons entre eux et décida d'aller dans sa chambre, voulant mettre ses pensées aux clairs.

En rentrant dans sa pièce favorite, Elodie tira le médaillon avec le nom d'Osiris dessus, ce fut une cartouche mais le nom était inscrit en français, et de plus, elle pensait que la mère du jeune garçon était le fantôme qui l'avait aidé mais elle se révéla à être l'ange des ténèbres.

La jeune femme soupira posant le collier en argent sur la commode en bois, elle aurait voulu revoir le petit garçon mais cela serait sûrement impossible, seule son amie avait pu lui montrer le bébé, et pourtant malgré ce sentiment, Elodie voulait toujours le revoir, le serré dans ses bras.

Ses pensées furent couper par le toque de la porte, « Oui ? » la porte s'ouvrit pour révélé son petit frère, « Elodie ! Seto voulait que tu teste avec lui son nouveau logiciel ! » la jeune femme sourit à l'enthousiasme de son jeune frère « D'accord, j'arrive ! » Elodie se releva et jeta un coup d'œil sur la cartouche posé sur son meuble, « J'ai hâte de te revoir »

Arrivant rapidement à l'entrepôt où les machines étaient stockés, Seto et Elodie s'installèrent respectivement dans une machine chacun, « OK, Mokuba, tu peux enclencher le logiciel » le jeune garçon hésita, « Tu es sur grand frère ? » la jeune femme lui fit le signe de la victoire, « Ne t'inquiète pas Makki on sera vite de retour » le garçon soupira « Très bien, j'abaisse la manette et je mets en route le programme, attention les yeux ».

Leurs corps furent transportés dans un monde virtuel, qui fut pourtant plus que réel, Elodie se retrouva avec son frère dans un immense terrain, « C'est énorme » Kaiba se moqua de sa petite sœur, « Je sais, avançons » rapidement le frère et la sœur Kaiba tombèrent nez à nez avec un dragon, « Recule, Elodie, je m'en occupe » hochant simplement la tête, la jeune femme recula de quelque pas.

Cacher derrière un arbre, la jeune femme regardant son grand frère invoquer son dragon blanc aux yeux qui détruisit rapidement le monstre devant lui, Elodie allait sortir de sa cachette quand un ninja arriva et jeta une carte devant son frère, « Quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça dans le début du jeu ! » la pauvre femme regarda le monstre de son frère se faire capturé et lui-même par là même occasion, « Seto ! Non ! »

La pauvre femme tenta de retrouver son jeune frère mais sa longue marche la conduisit devant un château, une petite dame l'accueillit se révélant être une princesse qui ressemblait fortement à son jeune frère, la douce princesse lui offrit de la nourriture et des vêtements.

« Euh... C'est censé être quoi comme vêtements ? » Elodie avait des vêtements légers sur elle, la faisant ressemblait légèrement à une danseuse orientale, « Ses vêtements appartenait à ma défunte mère, elle aimait danser, j'espère que cela vous plaît » ne voulant pas paraître égoïste après l'aide que lui à fournie la jeune princesse, elle la remercia.

« Adena ? Où va-tu ? » la jeune princesse rougit de honte de cette fait prendre par son amie, « Je vais retrouver Aru, je m'inquiète pour elle, je ne sais pas où elle à pu passer » la jeune femme attrapa sa main et l'emmena à l'extérieur, « Très bien ! Je t'accompagne, et je ne prends pas non comme réponse ! » la princesse sourit doucement et remercia son ami.

Le chemin fut long, mais Adena et Elodie retrouvèrent la petite fée mais pas seulement la petite créature « Yugi ?! Mokuba ?! » la jeune femme fut surprise de voir ses amis mais son petit frère sauta dans ses bras, heureux de revoir sa grande sœur « Elodie ! Te revoilà ! » Les deux Kaiba se firent un gros câlin, Yugi et Joey rougir à la vue du peu de vêtements que portait Elodie, Mai se moqua des deux garçons.

Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière eux, « Princesse Adena ! Dame Elodie ! Vous voilà ! » une bonne partie du peuple d'Adena s'approcha d'eux leur demandait si tout allait bien, Elodie se retourna vers ses amis, « Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

« Eh bien, Mokuba est venu chez moi, demandant de l'aide » la jeune femme regarda son petit frère et le remercia, « Merci à vous aussi, les amis » le petit groupe sourit à Elodie.

Le chemin du retour fut rapide, Elodie expliqua comment elle avait connu la princesse Adena, et fit l'illusion du fait que la douce jeune fille et son frère se ressemblait tellement qui fit rougir le pauvre garçon, arrivant enfin au palais, Adena convia tout le monde pour le repas.

Joey se mit à dévoré rapidement le somptueux buffet, « Je me demande comment il fait pour manger de la nourriture virtuel » la jeune femme brune se posa la question, « Je ne sais pas mais si il y avait un concours de nourriture, Joey serait le vainqueur » cela fit rire Yugi et Elodie, le jeune frère Kaiba n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'amuser, il demanda à la princesse Adena si son frère avait été vu dans les parages cette dernière soupira tristement.

« Quelqu'un avec cette description à été choisi pour le sacrifice » confus tout le monde regarda la jeune princesse, Joey s'arrêta même de manger « Un sacrifice ? » la grand-mère d'Adena soupira à son tour et regarda sa petite fille « Oui, notre royaume et le royaume voisin doivent offrir un sacrifice pour faire ressusciter le dragon »

« Qui est le sacrifié pour votre royaume ? » la princesse Adena sourit tristement « Je me suis portée volontaire » cela surpris tout le monde qui demandèrent ce qui à pu ce passer dans la tête de la jeune princesse cependant elle fit taire tout le monde en dessinant un doux sourire sur son visage, « Mais il y à une légende qui dit que des héros légendaires apparaîtraient pour sauver les royaumes et détruire le dragon »

Adena leur avait donnés des vêtements qui appartenait aux anciens héros du royaumes, Mai fut la première à sortir habillée, « Cette tenue te va bien » la jeune femme blonde remercia Elodie et regarda Yugi qui sorti à son tour de la cabine, « Tu es mignon comme ça Yugi ! » le jeune adolescent rougit et remercia son ami.

« Bon Joey qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Mai commença à perdre patience et le blondinet ne montra que sa tête, « Je refuse de sortir comme ça » la jeune femme brune soupira et se dirigea vers la cabine, « Très bien, moi je vais te faire sortir d'ici ! ».

« Quoi ?! Elodie ! Arrête ! » la jeune femme rigola et poussa son meilleur ami hors des cabines, Joey tenta de se couvrir, « Mais pourquoi je dois porter ce fichu drap de bain ! » la grand-mère d'Adena paru déçu « Mais, Joey, cela appartenait au plus courageux des héros ».

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Joey, tu es très bien dans ton costume » le blondinet alla protesté contre la jeune femme brune quand un énorme tremblement de terre les arrêta, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » un serviteur rentra brusquement dans la petite pièce « Le château est attaqué ! »

Une horde de monstre à n'en plus finir envahissait le château de la princesse Adena, « Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Mai acquiesça et invoque une sorcière qui détruisit deux monstres, « Mai c'est trop dangereux, j'ai une idée, rappelle ton monstre ! » cette dernière acquière et renvoie sa sorcière dans sa carte, Yugi sorti une carte magique qui fut stopper par un ninja, ce dernier profita de la surprise de tout le monde et captura la jeune princesse, « Princesse Adena ! » tout le monde hurla, les monstres décidèrent de battre un retraite derrière l'immense nuage noire.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'ais-je fais ? » la douce voix venant du petit corps qui aurait dû être celui de son frère, fit comprendre rapidement à Elodie que ce ne fut pas la princesse qui venait de se faire capturée, « Adena ?... Mais alors, ça veut dire que ce ninja à pris... Mokuba ? ».

Adena avait parlée d'une ancienne machine volante qui pourrait emmener tout le monde au château où Mokuba et Seto étaient faits prisonniers, « Bon, elle doit se trouver quelque part cette foutue machine » la brunette regarda son meilleur ami, « Joey ? »

« Hmm ? » le garçon blond fredonna « On est sur cette foutue machine » le blondinet regarda ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds « Tu crois que c'est la machine dont Adena parlait ? » Elodie tapa l'arrière du crâne à Joey, « Bien sur »

« Hey ! » Yugi rigola au duo mais sentit une pointe de jalousie au fond de lui où plutôt de son double, « Il faut qu'on arrive à la faire sortir de là » cela arrêta la petite querelle entre Joey et Elodie, « Oui mais comment ? »

« Simple la réponse se trouve dans ton deck, Joey ! » le blondinet, confus regarda son paquet « Ah bon ? » Mai fut confuse elle aussi mais comprit rapidement, « Yugi parle du magicien du temps, Joey ! » une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, « Mais oui ! »

Joey tira son magicien et l'activa, tout s'envola autour d'eux mais ce ne fut pas tout, la cité reprit forme et la machine commença à sortir du sol, les habitants du royaume d'Adena furent surpris du miracle provoqué par Joey.

A machine prit son envole emmenant les héros au-dessus des nuages, la petite fée Aru se posa sur les cheveux de Yugi, Elodie le taquina le trouvant adorable, mais leur petite discussion fut malheureusement vite terminé quand la horde de monstre qui avait attaqué le château se dressait devant eux, « Il faut se défendre ! »

Mai invoqua dame harpie, Yugi le magicien des ténèbres, Joey invoqua giltia le chevalier et quant à Elodie, elle invoqua la magicienne des ténèbres, les monstres du groupe attaquèrent ceux qui les entourèrent mais des Méga-Thunder attaquèrent l'ancienne machine faisant tombée Yugi qui n'eut le temps de s'accrocher quelque part, « Yugi ! » un monstre profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour tenter de l'attaquer mais la petite fée se dressa contre lui mais la pauvre petite créature fini blessée, « Aru ! » le magicien des ténèbres de Yugi détruisit le monstre.

« Les épées de lumières révélatrices ! » la carte magique de Yugi empêcha les monstres de s'approcher plus près d'eux, le jeune garçon regarda la petite fée blessée dans ses mains, « Aru... » la petite créature sourit puis disparut s'évaporant dans les airs, « Yugi... ».

« Elle... Elle à été digitalisée... J'en ai plus qu'assez ! » laissant la place à son double, Yami prit rapidement les rênes du bateau volant, « Voyons si cette ancienne machine vaut ce qu'on en dit ».

Malheureusement forcé le bateau à pénétré le sceau magique qui protégeait le château la détruisit, par chance Yami invoqua le dragon ailé gardien de la forteresse qui put les emmenés sur la terre ferme, « Quelle chance » le jeune homme aida Elodie à descendre du monstre qui le remercia, en rougissant.

« Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais vous n'entendez pas ce bourdonnement ? » tout le monde se tut, entendant effectivement un bruit venant de la forêt, le petit groupe tenta de savoir ce qui provoquait ce son épouvantable.

Ils tombèrent sur un essaim d'insectes, « Oh je déteste ces insectes » Joey passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie « T'inquiète Elodie, mon monstre va s'occuper d'eux » Joey invoqua sa créature mais elle fut détruite par une mangeuse d'homme, « Non... Ma créature »

Yami soupira et utilisa force miroir qui détruisit toutes les petites créatures malheureusement la chaleur réveilla les insectes qui se trouvait dans des cocons d'évolutions, le double de Yugi remédia rapidement se problème en combinant la tortue catapulte, kuriboh et la carte piège, multiplication.

Touts les papillons s'embrasèrent dans un torrent de flamme, « Il ne faut pas rester là » tout le petit groupe acquièrent à la suggestion de Yami et décidèrent de fuir la forêt enflammé.

Passant un pont, un hurlement survint au-dessus d'eux, un trou noir s'ouvrit laissant entre-voir un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, rapidement suivit de Seto et Mokuba, « Seto ! Mokuba ! Dites-moi que vous allez bien ! » Elodie se jeta dans les bras de ses frères mais leur retrouvailles furent de courte durée, les voix des grands cinq déchirés l'air, « Cela suffit, on va donc passer au niveau supérieur et donc au boss final »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de boss ! Je n'ai pas été sacrifié ! » Les grands cinq se mirent à rire, « Cela n'est pas gênant ! Nous allons vous envoyé à votre dernière destination ! » tout fut complètement digitalisé, les héros se retrouvèrent dans un endroit fait uniquement de programme, un dragon à cinq têtes se dessina devant eux.

« Seuls les dragons sont autorisés dans ce lieu » Cela ne posa aucun problème à la plupart d'entre eux, malheureusement leurs attaques combinés n'étaient pas assez fortes, « C'est simple, deux d'entre vous ne possède pas de cartes dragons ! », le dragon mystique décida d'attaquer Mokuba « Mokuba, non ! ».

Soudainement, un dragon noir aux yeux rouges se matérialisa devant le petit frère Kaiba, « Joey ! » Mai et Elodie se tenait proche de lui « Joey, tu vas bien ? » le blondinet sourit et fit un signe à ses deux amis, « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien... » le pauvre garçon blessé se tut et se digitalisé.

Les grands cinq se moquèrent et attaquèrent Mai qui disparu à son tour dans une poussière doré, « Vous ne nous vaincrez jamais ! » les sous-fifres de Kaiba lancèrent une attaque contre Yami, son monstre tenta de le protégé mais une figure féminine le protégea avec son propre corps, « Elodie ! »

Yami attrapa la jeune femme blessée, « Pas toi... Je t'en prie Elodie ne me fait pas ça » la brunette sourit et essuya larme qui coulait sur le joue de son ami, « Je suis désolée » et elle disparut, Yami serra ses poings sentant une immense colère en lui, il ferait regretter à ses hommes leurs venus au monde.

Ouvrir les yeux fut compliqué, mais la jeune femme se força et elle fut heureuse de voir un visage beau et familier, « Yami ? » le jeune homme la releva « Chut... Ne dis rien, tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte », l'adolescent l'enlaça et tout le petit groupe purent retourner dans leur monde.

Téa et Tristan n'arrivant plus à tenir contre les gardes du corps des grands cinq furent bousculés pour que les hommes puissent passés, armes en main, ils visèrent les deux amis quand un bruit les stoppèrent, les machines s'ouvrèrent révélant un à un les amis enfermés, « J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant cinq ans ! ».

Tout fut remis en ordres, et les grands cinq furent détruit par Seto, tout allait pour le mieux... Au moins pour le moment.


End file.
